Ce printemps-là, les fleurs de cerisier étaient rouge sang
by Maloriel
Summary: Que ferait-on sans amis ? C'est une question que Renji a souvent l'occasion de se poser, ces derniers temps. Avec Ichigo et Rukia, au moins, il ne passe pas son temps à se demander s'il existe un moyen de briser l'indifférence glaciale de son capitaine. Yaoi 18. Humour Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour et bienvenue :)**

 **Ça fait quelques semaines que je pense à cette histoire. J'ignorais la forme qu'elle prendrait jusqu'à ce que je commence à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas quelle forme elle prendra par la suite. Comme toujours, je suis mon instinct, et on verra bien :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, je serais ravie de vous lire.**

 **Un chapitre largement inspiré par des morceaux de l'OST de Bleach tels que _No Regresar_ ou _Never Meant to Belong_ , en passant par les génériques, et surtout le premier, _Orange Range_ :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

I

C'était son jour de repos. Le premier depuis un mois entier. Allongé dans son lit moelleux, il somnolait en écoutant distraitement le vent bruisser dans les rideaux et les oiseaux converser de leurs voix flûtées. Un rectangle de soleil s'allongeait sur les draps en réchauffant agréablement son ventre et sa poitrine. Il commençait à rêver quand soudain, un hurlement fit bondir son cœur contre ses côtes.

« Ichigo, enfoiré ! Lâche mon putain de zanpakutō !

— Tu pourras l'avoir quand tu sauras t'en servir correctement, abruti !

— M'en... PARDON ?!

— Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu trouves pas que tu t'es un peu ramolli ?

— Tu t'es vu ?! T'as glandé tout l'été au lieu de t'entraîner ! T'as même du bide !

— Répète un peu ça pour voir ! »

Byakuya referma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir. Juste un tout petit soupir. Même seul, il était trop réservé pour se permettre quelque chose d'aussi expressif qu'un gros soupir. Cela dit, la situation requérait son intervention immédiate, aussi, fait exceptionnel, il ne prit pas le temps de se coiffer et se contenta de la robe de chambre soigneusement pliée sur la chaise pour toute tenue vestimentaire. Il tira la porte coulissante et sortit sur la galerie couverte, puis tourna la tête sur sa droite, où Renji et Ichigo se chamaillaient si bruyamment qu'ils avaient fait fuir tous les oiseaux du voisinage.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il sans élever la voix.

Les interpellés se statufièrent. C'était à peine s'ils clignaient des yeux. Byakuya laissa passer une seconde, puis deux. Renji et Ichigo émergèrent tout à coup de leur transe, parfaitement synchronisée. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que c'en était presque agaçant. Le même caractère soupe-au-lait, la même volonté de s'améliorer, sans cesse contrée par un leur propension à la mélancolie et au doute. Et probablement le même potentiel pour devenir, un jour, des meilleurs shinigamis que lui. Mais ce jour était encore loin.

« Pardon, capitaine, bredouilla Renji. Nous avons dérangé votre repos. »

Byakuya lui adressa son meilleur regard vide.

« Je... euh... Retournez vous reposer, je vous en prie, reprit Renji. Toutes nos excuses. »

Byakuya le contempla encore quelques secondes en silence. Il réfléchissait afin de déterminer si une sanction s'imposait ou non, mais Ichigo interrompit le cours de ses pensées avec sa grossièreté habituelle.

«Yaa, Byakuya ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Le capitaine haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Son impolitesse le laissait toujours aussi pantois. Le jeune humain ignorait tout des bonnes manières, mais Byakuya ne pouvait pas réellement l'en blâmer : ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait reçu une éducation déplorable. Il se contenta de le rappeler à l'ordre :

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

Ichigo ne l'entendit pas – ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, c'était toujours difficile à savoir avec lui. Il se tourna vers Renji et lança :

« On n'a qu'à régler ça sur le terrain d'entraînement. À moins que t'aies peur ?

— Peur de toi ? Tu maîtrises à peine ton bankai...

— Parce que tu crois que tu m'impressionnes avec ton serpent en kit et de ta moumoute rose ?!

— Essaie encore un peu d'insulter mon bankai !

— Renji. »

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges se statufia de nouveau. Byakuya n'avait presque jamais besoin de hausser le ton, mais ce n'était pas spécifique à Renji. Non que cela l'étonne particulièrement : il ne concevait pas qu'on puisse lui désobéir, à plus forte raison quand on s'appelait Renji et qu'on était son subordonné.

« À cause de toi, je me fais engueuler ! chuchota Renji à son acolyte, comme si Byakuya n'allait pas l'entendre.

— C'est pas mon problème ! rétorqua Ichigo en relevant le menton d'un air arrogant.

— Ouais, attends un peu que Rukia te fasse la leçon, tu rigoleras moins. »

Byakuya sentit un fourmillement familier à l'intérieur de ses fosses nasales. Son nez le grattait systématiquement quand il se sentait agacé, et c'était généralement de cette façon qu'il prenait conscience dudit agacement. Depuis la mort de sa femme, Byakuya avait quelques difficultés à se connecter à ses propres émotions. Il en avait pris l'habitude, et à vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait cessé de ressentir la plupart de ses émotions, sa vie était devenue plus calme. Le choc immense qui avait dévasté son existence à la mort de son épouse avait tout emporté, y compris la partie la plus... humaine de son être. Après avoir vécu des semaines de cauchemar, il lui avait semblé qu'il s'était endormi. Il dormait toujours, assistant à sa vie et à ses événements avec un vague intérêt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une liste de principes inébranlables qui constituaient la base et le ciment de sa personnalité. Tout le reste était accessoire. Dispensable.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réprimander Renji en bonne et due forme, celui-ci avait déjà filé avec Ichigo.

Byakuya redressa la tête vers le ciel uniformément bleu, et prit un instant pour savourer la caresse tiède qui agitait les pans de son kimono et glissait sur sa peau nue. Il éprouva une forme de satisfaction en réalisant, presque comme chaque matin, que si son cœur semblait s'être arrêté, son corps était de plus en plus sensible. Il vivait comme une plante ou un animal, une pure existence de sensations dépourvue d'attachement sentimental. Peut-être était-cela, la véritable liberté.

II

« Alors, tu vas lui dire ? » demanda Ichigo à Renji sur le chemin du terrain d'entraînement.

Comme d'ordinaire, leur dispute s'était achevée presque aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et s'ils affichaient maintenant tous les deux une mine contrariée, le ton était redevenu civilisé.

« Lui dire ? Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Je suis pas suicidaire !

— Pourquoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi ça l'énerverait. »

Renji se rembrunit.

« T'as pas tort. Ça ne l'énerverait probablement pas.

— Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

— Ça ne lui ferait rien du tout. Tout l'indiffère, t'as pas remarqué ? _Je_ l'indiffère.

— Sois pas si pessimiste...

— C'est toi qui me dis ça ?!

— Commence pas, hein ! C'est juste que si tu tentes pas ta chance...

— Parce que l'as tentée, toi ?

— C'est pas pareil, grogna Ichigo en cherchant les poches inexistantes de son kimono pour y enfoncer ses poings.

— Bien sûr que c'est pareil. On est tous les deux trop lâches pour affronter la réalité. On préfère vivre dans le fantasme.

— Y a quelque chose de mal à garder l'espoir ?

— Non, mais consacrer sa vie à espérer au lieu d'agir, non merci.

— Tu te contredis toi-même.

— Peut-être, mais je suis plus lucide que toi.

— Ferme-la. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je préfère te mettre une raclée.

— C'est dingue, j'avais la même idée ! » s'écria Renji.

Il savait que ses sarcasmes mettaient Ichigo hors de lui. Comment il le savait ? Facile : ceux d'Ichigo lui donnaient des envies de meurtre.

Et pourtant, au lieu de piquer une crise, Ichigo se fendit d'un sourire diabolique.

« Montre-moi ton bankai et je te montrerai le mien. On verra bien qui a le plus gros. »

Renji rougit malgré lui.

« T'as conscience que c'est un peu ambigu, comme formulation ?

— Tu crois que je voulais dire quoi quand je t'ai dit que tu savais pas t'en servir ?! »

Et voilà, Renji était de nouveau furax. Mais il était content, aussi. Parce qu'il savait que Ichigo l'avait fait exprès pour le mettre en rogne. Quand on a les poings qui démangent, on oublie le vague à l'âme. La – saine ? – rivalité entre lui et Ichigo avait été, ces derniers mois, sa bouée de sauvetage. Une part de lui avait renoncé à devenir un meilleur shinigami, parce qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de croire en lui-même. Avec Ichigo, même s'ils se défiaient constamment, il n'avait rien à prouver, mais s'il éprouvait l'envie de se défouler, il trouverait toujours en lui un partenaire de combat. Ça le rassurait, et ça apportait une stabilité inespérée dans sa vie, et il soupçonnait qu'il en allait de même pour ce stupide shinigami aux cheveux orange.

Ils étaient arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, une vaste étendue de terre battue nichée dans le dédale de maisons en bois et briques blanches qui formaient le cœur de la Soul Society. Le regard de Renji dériva sur les cerisiers délimitant le terrain, paisiblement alignés dans le soleil impassible. Une bourrasque passa dans son dos. Tous les arbres frissonnèrent, et les pétales se mirent à pleuvoir sur l'ocre de la terre nue. Renji contempla leur ballet hypnotique, et sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, la vision le transperça de chagrin. Il lui sembla que la lumière environnante le noyait, broyait sa minuscule silhouette découpée sur l'azur du ciel indifférent. Les pétales dansaient dans la brise, volutes après volutes, puis le vent les dispersait, emportant avec chacun d'entre eux une part de son rêve, une part de sa vie.

La solitude d'un jour de printemps ensoleillé est la pire. Le soleil, la tranquillité, la beauté du matin faisaient de lui un paria. Une âme perdue. Quoi de plus ironique pour un shinigami ?

Le ciel était si bleu... Si bleu...

« Oï, Renji ! Tu rêves ?! Tu vas dégainer, oui ou merde ? Ou tu préfères qu'on se fasse une belote ?! »

Certes, Renji était en train de sérieusement déprimer. Mais cet instant avait eu une qualité pure, suspendue, presque un moment de grâce. Et Ichigo, comme à son habitude, venait de tout foutre en l'air.

« Je vais te massacrer... murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

— J'ai pas bien entendu ! »

Renji ne prit pas la peine de se répéter, dégaina son katana et se précipita sur son ami. Exaspérant, horripilant, mais ami quand même. Et ce matin-là, un ami, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un double chapitre « spécial Halloween », quoique j'ai complètement détourné la fête sur une suggestion de Kekken, merci à toi ;) (Cette partie n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'événement en soi, mais ça nécessitait de la mise en place au point de vue de la romance, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Ça arrive ;)**

 **Cette fic est loin d'être parfaite mais je la balance un peu plus vite que je ne le fais d'ordinaire, quitte à laisser des aspérités. Je suis peut-être un peu moins sérieuse que d'habitude, parce que, à l'image de _Fury Road_ (ma fanfic post-apo sur _Fairy Tail_ ), celle-ci me sert d'exutoire, par opposition aux deux autres grosses fanfics de longue haleine que je publie ici (ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne prends pas cette fic au sérieux, juste avec plus de légèreté que les deux autres).**

 **Kalys, si tu me lis : le Seireitei est la partie de la Soul Society où vivent les shinigamis, les gens normaux vivent dans le Rukongai.**

 **L'instant musical : vous êtes stressés ? Anxieux ? Énervés ? Tristes ? Pour tous les cas de figure, j'ai la musique qu'il vous faut : _Dive to the Future_ , sur l'OST de _Free!_ Ça m'a été utile pour ce chapitre :) Hé ! Et je suis apparemment la première à l'écouter en boucle sur ListonOnRepeat, une trentaine de fois.**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, et enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX : No-Holloween – Partie 1**

I

Renji et Ichigo revinrent deux heures plus tard, épuisés, mais défoulés. Renji se sentait même plutôt détendu, du moins jusqu'à ce que Byakuya surgisse littéralement devant lui. Le capitaine était l'un des meilleurs dans le domaine du déplacement rapide, et il aimait se servir du shunpo dans la vie de tous les jours, ce que Renji trouvait tout à fait insupportable. D'ailleurs, il était à peu près certain que Byakuya le faisait exprès pour lui faire peur.

« Mon peigne a disparu, annonça son supérieur. J'ai dû utiliser le tien. Il était plein de cheveux. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires. »

Sur ce, il attrapa sa main et y déposa le peigne et les cheveux incriminés.

Ichigo lança à Renji un regard qui signifiait : « Depuis combien de temps il a ça dans la main ?! »

Impassible, Byakuya poursuivit :

« On a annoncé de l'orage pour cet après-midi, et j'ai une réunion de dernière minute avec les autres capitaines. Il va falloir que tu ailles rendre une petite visite à Uruhara. »

Cette fois, Ichigo transmit silencieusement – mais non discrètement – une autre question à Renji : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! »

Renji, lui, avait compris.

« Bien, capitaine, acquiesça-t-il. Je serai de retour dans trente minutes. »

Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand Byakuya le rappela.

« Renji. Je veux savoir qui a pris mon peigne. »

Le lieutenant déglutit.

« Euh... Bien sûr, capitaine. Mais vous... euh... Vous êtes certain que vous ne l'avez pas simplement perdu ?

— Trouve le coupable, ordonna Byakuya.

— À vos ordres... »

Troisième regard d'Ichigo : « Tu es sûr qu'il a toute sa tête ?! »

Réponse muette de Renji : « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu crois qu'il va pas s'en apercevoir, crétin ?! »

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le monde réel_

« On aurait pu au moins prendre une douche ! râla Ichigo en traînant les pieds dans les rues de Karakura.

— Personne t'a obligé à venir, grogna Renji.

— Mais enfin, c'est quoi l'urgence ?! C'est juste un peigne ! »

Renji frissonna en regardant derrière lui par réflexe. « Heureusement qu'il t'entend pas...

— Et pourquoi faut qu'on aille chez Uruhara ?

— Ichigo, tu n'as jamais remarqué que le capitaine avait toujours... une coiffure irréprochable ?

— Mmh... maintenant que tu le dis...

— Uruhara vend des peignes magiques. Qui empêchent le vent et l'humidité de te décoiffer.

— Woah... Sérieux ?!

— Pas beaucoup de gens sont au courant. Le capitaine aime entretenir le mystère. Tu serais étonné du nombre de gens à la Soul Society qui meurent d'envie de connaître le secret de sa coiffure impeccable.

— Ah... je vois... En tout cas, c'est sûr que _toi_ , t'as pas de peigne magique...

— Hein ?! Et c'est _toi_ qui parles ? On dirait que tu t'es coiffé avec un pétard !

— Tch. Et le fait qu'il sente aussi bon ? Une petite babiole à Uruhara, aussi ? »

Renji haussa les épaules.

« Non, ça c'est un mystère. Même moi, je ne sais pas comment il fait.

— Je vois... »

Au sein de la Soul Society, il y en avait même pour penser que le parfum du capitaine Kuchiki contenait un léger narcotique qui contribuait à calmer ses ennemis, mais pour Renji, il s'agissait là d'une simple légende urbaine. Byakuya n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour exsuder le charisme. Enfin, sauf peut-être de son peigne magique.

II

Byakuya n'avait pas pour habitude de se plaindre, même en pensée, cependant, il devait avouer que la perspective de cette réunion ne l'enchantait pas. Le Seireitei entretenait un désagréable penchant pour la bureaucratie, et le capitaine de la 6ème division se doutait qu'il s'agirait d'une réunion pour préparer une réunion. Ce genre d'activités contre-productives était une spécialité de la maison. Quant au motif de la réunion, il s'en doutait également : dans quelques jours aurait lieu une fête exclusive à la Soul Society, et qui se voulait le miroir de la fête terrestre d'Halloween. À la Soul Society, six mois plus tôt, on célébrait « No-Holloween ». Si Halloween symbolisait l'ouverture des portes du royaume des morts, No-Holloween était un jour exceptionnel durant lequel fantômes et Hollows restaient inactifs et cachés, offrant ainsi aux shinigamis leur unique véritable jour de congé de l'année. Tous les printemps, de multiples activités et célébrations jalonnaient la journée, et bien entendu, les capitaines étaient tenus d'organiser et d'encadrer les festivités. Byakuya avait horreur de ça. Heureusement que Renji lui avait rapporté un peigne magique...

Quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour dans ses quartiers, impeccablement coiffé, et se dirigea vers le sauna dans le but de se détendre après une réunion ennuyeuse – et contre-productive, comme prévu. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Renji, qui s'y rendait rarement : en effet, le caractère impétueux de son jeune lieutenant laissait assez peu de place à la patience requise pour se laisser aller à ne rien faire dans un environnement saturé de vapeur d'eau. Ce défaut de patience constituait d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas près d'atteindre le rang de capitaine...

« Ichigo est rentré chez lui ? » demanda Byakuya en s'asseyant sur l'un des degrés en marbre descendant dans le bassin central.

Renji sursauta : évidemment, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver... Byakuya lui adressa l'un de ses fameux regards désapprobateurs, efficaces même en modifiant à peine son expression.

« O-Oui... balbutia le jeune homme. Il a dit qu'il avait euh... des devoirs à faire.

— Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ? demanda Byakuya en s'étirant le dos. Tu sembles anormalement tendu, ces temps-ci. Tu n'es pas concentré. Cela risque de nuire à ton travail.

— Je... Pardonnez-moi, capitaine. Ne craignez rien, je ne laisserai pas mes préoccupations personnelles interférer avec mon travail.

— Bien. »

Byakuya ferma les yeux et laissa l'agréable chaleur moite l'envahir, mais trouva vite son repos dérangé par les ondes de nervosité que Renji envoyait partout dans la pièce. Il l'entendait s'agiter comme un enfant qui attend la sortie de l'école, et c'était prodigieusement agaçant, même pour l'impassible Byakuya.

« Renji, dit-il finalement à voix basse. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Son lieutenant aux joues déjà rosies par la chaleur prit une couleur assez similaire à celle de ses cheveux.

« N-Non, capitaine... M-Mais... Si je peux me permettre... »

Byakuya ne fit rien pour l'aider, et au contraire, continua de le fixer de son impénétrable regard violet.

« Je... Eh bien...Vous-même semblez assez tendu... Puis-je vous proposer... euh... »

Byakuya attendit patiemment que son subordonné trouve en lui la force de terminer sa phrase, sans bouger.

« Puis-je vous proposer un massage ? »

Eh bien, toute cette comédie pour ça... Il ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Il referma les yeux et attendit sereinement. Une activité manuelle réduirait sûrement la nervosité de Renji, et il pourrait enfin profiter du sauna en toute tranquillité.

Les mains chaudes de Renji se posèrent sur ses épaules et ses pouces creusèrent la zone entre les omoplates et la colonne vertébrale. Il se tendit imperceptiblement, surpris par l'intensité de la sensation. Renji continua son mouvement un moment, puis s'attaqua au bas du dos, travaillant les muscles de telle manière qu'il parvint à en évacuer la tension presque par magie. Byakuya ignorait que son subordonné était si doué en massage et réalisa dans le même temps que jamais Renji ne lui avait fait une telle proposition. Et d'ailleurs, Byakuya l'aurait probablement refusée. Mais aujourd'hui... Ça lui avait semblé naturel. Et son dos l'en remerciait. De la base de la colonne au sommet de sa nuque, ses nerfs frémissaient en sourdine, ses muscles se laissaient dompter, sa fatigue s'envolait.

Renji acheva son massage et regarda le dos nu du capitaine, les cheveux noirs qui effleuraient la peau laiteuse, la serviette qui ceignait une chute de reins impeccable, et se dit que ce massage n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas une bonne idée du tout.

 _Une putain de mauvaise idée !_ hurla sa voix intérieure tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

Il ne perçut aucune réaction de rejet, juste un léger frémissement. Sa bouche effleura la courbe de son cou, et avant qu'il ne puisse se hurler « Non, abruti ! », il s'était décalé sur la même marche que son capitaine, son entrejambe très, très proche du bas de son dos, et ses cuisses dangereusement près d'effleurer celles de son supérieur.

 _Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

Pas de réponse de la part de sa lucidité.

Pire encore, ses doigts agrippèrent le bord de la serviette au-dessus de genoux de Byakuya et commencèrent à tirer, dévoilant les cuisses sveltes et musclées presque jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Renji marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux rivés sur la zone encore dissimulée, étourdi par le désir et le doute. Byakuya respirait lentement et profondément, presque comme s'il dormait. Renji décala sa main sur son torse glabre et posa les doigts sur son cœur. Qui battait comme les ailes d'un oiseau affolé. Alors, Renji comprit : Byakuya _contrôlait_ sa respiration, mais il était loin de s'endormir.

Cette prise de conscience fit prendre l'avantage au désir sur l'hésitation, et il se pencha pour lécher du bout de la langue la nuque gracieuse qui donnait à Byakuya son port de tête princier, tout en faufilant sa main entre ses cuisses jusqu'à la refermer sur ses testicules. Le capitaine se cambra légèrement, rapprochant ses fesses de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Renji s'aperçut que lui aussi contrôlait sa respiration, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans n'importe quel exercice d'entraînement. Sa main droite remonta sur la verge qui tressaillit à son contact, dure et dressée. Et merde... Alors il lui faisait _vraiment_ de l'effet ?

 _Ne t'avance pas, abruti. Soit tu es doué de tes mains, soit il pense à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même les deux._

 _Je m'en fous. Si c'est ce qu'il faut... Peu importe ce qu'il pense, ce que je pense. Parce que là, maintenant, entre nous, c'est comme si je suivais une partition musicale. Mon premier solo sur scène. Chaque mouvement, chaque pression est une succession de silences et de notes._

Et il donna un crescendo à la mélodie de leurs corps, en espérant qu'ils demeurent accordés l'un à l'autre, comme des musiciens qui ont l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Il referma le poing sur la verge qui tressaillait dans sa main et observa la serviette se dénouer et se relâcher, et les hanches de son capitaine onduler doucement, et même le frottement léger de son bassin contre sa queue suffit à précipiter le désir dans son bas-ventre.

 _Ralentis, Renji..._

Il ignora la voix et continua sur sa lancée. Il raffermit sa poigne et assouplit son poignet. Byakuya était complètement nu entre ses jambes, et s'il contrôlait toujours sa respiration, il s'était légèrement affalé sur lui, accentuant le contact sur sa queue et le bas de son dos imprégné de sueur. Renji se cambra à son tour, pressant sa verge sur les aspérités de la colonne vertébrale. Il crut entendre un gémissement étouffé, et accéléra le mouvement. Cette fois, le souffle de Byakuya se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le temps se ralentit tandis que Renji observait le corps qu'il désirait tellement s'étendre dans la clarté trouble du sauna, comme s'il créait la lumière au lieu de la refléter. Le moindre des mouvements de Byakuya traversait l'air comme une onde sur la surface de l'eau, qui déferlait à travers lui à la façon d'une lointaine réplique de séisme, faisant fleurir sur son épiderme d'innombrables répliques en forme de frissons. Il était sur le point de jouir quand il sentit les hanches de Byakuya se figer entre ses jambes, puis il entendit son souffle repartir avec des hésitations effrayées. Un soubresaut agita son bassin, et les doigts de Renji occupés à agacer un téton frémirent en se retrouvant trempés. Doucement, il relâcha son emprise.

Il s'écoula une ou deux minutes de silence. Renji n'osait plus bouger du tout.

Après quoi, Byakuya s'arracha à son étreinte. Il se leva, ramassa sa serviette, exposant au passage ses fesses fermes et plates en plein milieu de son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête de côté et murmura :

« Merci, Renji. »

Et il s'en alla.

Renji demeura à moitié nu, avec une trique de tous les diables, au beau milieu du sauna, pas sûr de savoir ce qui venait de se passer, et pourquoi au juste Byakuya venait de le remercier. Il y resta une bonne heure, puis il prit une douche froide et alla se coucher, avec une partie de lui qui espérait stupidement qu'il n'avait fait que rêver la dernière partie de l'après-midi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Oui, il y aura une partie trois pour le No-Holloween (voire une quatrième partie, quand j'y pense...). J'improvise au fur et à mesure, et ça nécessite un développement en plusieurs fois, mais sur cette fic, j'ai envie de publier assez vite quitte à faire d'assez petits chapitres :) Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**

 **Tamia : Je précise une nouvelle fois que je réponds à toutes les reviews. Comme tu es une guest, je n'ai d'autre choix que de répondre ici. Non que ça me dérange particulièrement, c'est juste pour être claire :) Donc ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et contente de trouver d'autres fans du ByaxRenji ;) (Renji est mon personnage préféré de l'anime, à vrai dire...) Contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas, c'était bien le but ! J'espère que la suite répondra à tes interrogations, du moins en partie :)**

 **Pour tous, comme toujours, enjoy !**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui auraient envie de savoir ce qui se passe pour Ichigo et son amant inconnu, ça se passe au prochain chapitre ;) (après multiples tergiversations, ça y est, j'ai décidé avec qui je vais le caser, et ça risque d'être rock'n'roll)**

 **PS2 : Gardez à l'esprit qu'on est dans un yaoi (/yuri, c'est mon style...). Donc... Les hétéros sont minoritaires :D Ne soyez pas étonné(e)s. par la suite :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS : No-Holloween – Partie 2**

 _I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
Stop the things you tell  
Watch out, I ain't lyin'_

 _Yeah, I can't stand it  
You're runnin' around  
I can't stand it  
No, put me down_

 _I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine, oh yeah  
Stop the things you tell  
Watch out, I ain't lyin'_

 _I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you anyhow  
I don't care if you don't want me  
I'm yours right now_

Screamin' Jay Hawkins, _I Put A Spell On You_ [bien que ma référence soit la reprise de Marilyn Manson ;)]

I

La nuit palpitait d'étoiles. C'était le début du printemps et il faisait encore frais, mais Byakuya appréciait la qualité pure et froide de l'air chargé de parfums de fleurs. Agenouillé sur la terrasse, il buvait un thé au jasmin, goûtant chacune de ses sensations, l'esprit vide et clair.

Enfin... _Presque_ vide et clair. Renji l'avait surpris, aujourd'hui. Byakuya n'avait pas vu venir un tel changement d'attitude, mais avec le recul, il se rendait compte que son second s'était comporté assez bizarrement au cours des derniers mois. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, habitué au caractère lunatique et un brin excentrique de son lieutenant. Maintenant, il songeait que la plupart de ses bizarreries devaient être liées à ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui : Renji avait du désir pour lui. Cela étant dit, il restait une chose qui le surprenait et qu'il devait avouer légèrement déstabilisante : sa propre réaction. Ou plutôt, son absence de réaction. Il l'avait laissé faire... et avait apprécié chaque instant. Sur le moment, il n'avait rien pensé, il avait juste laissé sa surprise se dissiper dans le plaisir, ainsi que toutes les possibles interrogations. Et à aucun moment, il ne s'était senti embarrassé, comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel. Maintenant, il se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il ne pouvait pas partager une telle intimité avec son lieutenant. C'était inapproprié, et puis, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'étaient des possibles complications sentimentales qu'une telle situation pourrait entraîner. Il fallait qu'il rectifie le tir. Il s'était laissé aller... Il devait faire plus attention. Ce n'était pas parce que sa sensibilité s'exacerbait et que sa sensualité se réveillait qu'il fallait faire n'importe quoi. Ce coup-ci, il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'avoir bu trop de sake, comme cette fois, quelques années auparavant, avec... Non, mieux valait ne pas penser à ça.

 _Tu devrais voir où tout cela te mène, Byakuya. Tu as droit à un peu de bonheur. Suis tes désirs, pour une fois. Tu le mérites._

Il se figea.

 _Hisana..._

 _Suis ton cœur, Byakuya._

Il ferma les yeux, l'ancien chagrin s'éveillant en lui, amer et familier. Pour la première fois depuis des années de bénédiction imméritée durant lesquelles il avait su museler sa douleur, il eut envie de pleurer.

Combien d'années ?... Il avait refusé de compter. Il avait préféré suspendre le temps dans un éternel _après_ , sans début ni fin. Hisana avait été son seul et son véritable amour. Pour elle, il avait enfreint les règles. Après sa mort, il avait prêté un autre serment, et celui-là aussi, il l'avait rompu. Il avait renié la loi pour elle, puis il avait juré de ne plus jamais s'en écarter, mais... Il l'avait fait, ne serait-ce qu'en laissant Ichigo le vaincre.

Ce jour-là ne cessait de le hanter. Il revoyait si nettement, si précisément, cette arête rocheuse dénuée de toute vie au beau milieu de laquelle se dressait l'échafaud destiné à Rukia. Ce jour-là, il avait puisé au-delà de ses limites, pour pouvoir préserver ses croyances. Mais parce que Rukia était sa fierté, il avait renoncé. Il avait préféré se faire transpercer par le zanpakuto d'Ichigo.

Préféré – espéré – tomber par sa main.

Mais Ichigo ne l'avait pas tué. Alors, Byakuya lui avait raconté son histoire. Et il savait trop bien, au fond de lui, que Rukia était en vie grâce à Ichigo. S'il ne s'était pas opposé à lui... Il avait pratiquement tué Renji, ce jour-là. Il était encore capitaine, mais il ne le méritait pas. Il n'avait fait que manquer à ses principes. Et pour le moins, il avait manqué de discernement. Aujourd'hui, les si saints principes qui étaient censés constituer le fondement de sa personnalité étaient des illusions qu'il maintenait en vie pour son propre bien. Qu'est-ce que c'était de plus ?... sinon le bouclier dérisoire qu'il levait pour se séparer du vide incommensurable du deuil. Quand la nuit était aussi claire et profonde, il ne restait nulle illusion dans le ciel, seulement les étoiles, témoins clairs et impassibles, dont l'aspect le plus terrible était sans le moindre doute leur absence absolue de jugement. Byakuya demandait à être jugé, mais le monde entier le lui refusait.

Le ciel était muet, la nuit demeurait silencieuse, et qu'aurait-il pu attendre de plus ?...

Il inspira profondément, reposa sa tasse de thé et alla se coucher.

II

Les festivités de No-Holloween débutaient le lendemain. On avait prévu des démonstrations de magie, des stands de nourritures ambulants, des combats amicaux et d'autres animations, et une réunion était organisée ce matin-là pour régler les derniers détails. Byakuya venait de finir de se préparer. Il était en avance, mais il décida de se mettre en chemin quand même. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Renji, qui semblait attendre là depuis un moment. Depuis la dernière fois au sauna, leurs échanges s'étaient résumés à de simples et brèves discussions relatives au travail. Byakuya avait mis un point d'honneur à ne rien faire ou ne rien laisser transparaître qui pourrait donner des idées à Renji, mettant ainsi entre eux une saine distance.

Renji regarda Byakuya et rassembla son courage. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, il avait la sensation qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

 _Yosh ! Si Ichigo peut le faire, alors moi aussi ! Je vais pas me laisser distancer par ce crétin. Je peux le faire. Tu peux le faire, Renji !_

« Capitaine, toutes mes excuses, commença-t-il. Il faut que je vous parle.

— Ça devra attendre. J'ai une réu-... »

Byakuya n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. La bouche de Renji scella la sienne. Il fit un pas en arrière, Renji en fit deux en avant, et il se retrouva le dos au mur. Personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça depuis des années – depuis cette fois où il avait bu trop de sake... Les lèvres de Renji étaient chaudes, empressées. Il sentit ses mains se refermer sur ses hanches. Il enregistra tous ces détails en une seconde, moins de temps qu'il ne lui aurait fallu pour repousser son lieutenant et lui mettre une lame sous la gorge. Et pourtant, il ne fit rien. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ?

Une main passa sous son kosode et effleura sa peau nue, l'autre se referma sur sa nuque, et il sentit la langue de Renji glisser sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche, acceptant implicitement le baiser. Il n'avait aucune bonne raison de le faire. À part une certaine forme de curiosité, mais surtout, le flot de sensations oubliées qui se précipitaient en lui. Les mains moites, la crispation au bas-ventre, l'épiderme qui frémit au contact d'une caresse... Son kosode glissa sur ses épaules, et il sentit l'air frais du matin balayer ses clavicules et se frayer un chemin entre ses omoplates. Renji souleva l'une de ses jambes, il perdit sa sandale, et son lieutenant se pressa contre lui sans cesser de l'embrasser, augmentant la confusion des sensations. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu dégénérer si vite ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Non, la question était plutôt : est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie à ce point ?! Il avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant, tout son corps le lui confirmait. Il pensait toujours que c'était inapproprié, mais il n'avait aucune volonté pour protester.

« C-Capitaine... Vous allez être en retard, murmura Renji comme si tout ça n'était pas de sa faute.

— Alors peut-être que tu devrais te dépêcher », s'entendit-il répondre.

Définitivement, sa maîtrise de lui-même n'était plus ce qu'elle était... Il venait de donner à son lieutenant l'autorisation implicite d'aller au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé. Et Byakuya avait comme le pressentiment que cette fois-ci, il était bon pour la totale, comme cette fois avec...

 _Non. Je ne veux pas y penser._

Pourquoi ? Parce que ça le mettait en colère, ou bien parce que, de façon plus générale, ça le mettait dans tous ses états ? Il l'ignorait – parce qu'il avait soigneusement évité d'y penser depuis – et il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser son propre ressenti. Il y avait des choix à faire dans l'immédiat, et pourtant, il ne prit aucune décision. Au lieu de cela, il laissa Renji l'entraîner dans sa chambre et le regarda dénouer sa chevelure écarlate et laisser tomber ses vêtements. Il découvrit ces tatouages dont il n'avait jamais vu que que la partie émergée, et prit son temps pour observer les formes géométriques tracées à l'encre noire qui soulignaient l'affleurement des pectoraux, descendaient sur ses côtes en imitant le dessin de ses flancs en se resserrant jusqu'à la taille. Les tatouages continuaient plus bas, longeant l'os du bassin, se réunissant sous son nombril et plongeant à la base de sa queue.

Renji lui épargna l'embarras de devoir rougir devant lui en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Le corps nu, noué, raide, moite de son lieutenant se pressait contre le sien, et chacun des points de pression envoyait de minuscules signaux électriques qui se rassemblaient tous dans ses testicules. Il fut presque effrayé par l'intensité avec laquelle il avait envie de lui. Est-ce que ça avait au moins un rapport avec Renji, ou bien est-ce qu'il voulait juste qu'on le touche ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une telle forme de satisfaction dans un rapport sexuel – probablement parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu... depuis le soir au sake. Et depuis lors, il y avait renoncé. Parce que... Quelque chose dans sa fierté se froissait à éprouver tant de plaisir. C'était trop facile. Byakuya était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un homme qu'on pouvait approcher, toucher, bouleverser, avec aisance. Et pourtant, Renji y parvenait avec une facilité déconcertante, avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, avec ce désir qui excitait le sien. Il réalisait que ce qu'il aimait le plus dans ce moment, c'était que son lieutenant avait envie de lui. C'était son désir qui bouleversait sa sensibilité, qui lui donnait cette envie d'en avoir encore. Et c'était profondément déstabilisant.

Dans la tête de Renji, ce n'était pas beaucoup plus clair, mais quelques faits qui ne souffraient aucune contestation lui permettaient de maintenir intacte sa détermination : Byakuya ne l'avait pas repoussé, et il prenait du plaisir. C'était suffisant. Pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça impliquait, ni à ce que son supérieur ressentait réellement. Il lui suffisait de le sentir sous son corps, les légers tremblements qui parcouraient ses muscles, la moiteur de sa peau, et par-dessus tout, son impassibilité qui se fendillait à mesure qu'il le touchait plus intimement, à mesure qu'il faisait de ce moment un tout, un souvenir qu'ils partageraient et qu'ils ne pourraient pas simplement laisser de côté en prétendant que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Chaque instant qui passait les ancrait davantage dans la réalité. Ce n'était pas un fantasme. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. En plein matin. En pleine lumière. Sans aucune circonstance atténuante.

Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un fantasme. Rien qui puisse se comparer à toutes ces fois où il s'était touché, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer la tension sexuelle. Il était en train de toucher Byakuya, il pouvait sentir le goût et la texture de sa peau sur sa langue, il ressentait la douceur et la légèreté de ses cheveux qui coulaient entre ses doigts, son bas-ventre se contractait et sa queue tressaillait en explorant le relief de son entrejambe. Et s'il croyait encore rêver... Il avait ce visage sous les yeux, les paupières closes, les lèvres rougies et gonflées par ses baisers, la brillance moite aux commissures, le rose vif sur ses pommettes, qui témoignaient de la réalité purement sensuelle de l'instant. Il ignorait ce que ça signifiait, et surtout si ça lui permettrait de réaliser ses souhaits, parce que lui, il était amoureux, et il se doutait que Byakuya ne l'était pas. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il guida sa verge et appuya sur l'orifice avec son gland mouillé. Il fit plusieurs tours et entendit la seule chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre : une plainte étouffée. Encouragé, il attendit encore quelques instants, puis s'introduisit à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, recommença à onduler des hanches. Byakuya plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Renji l'attrapa par le poignet et écarta sa main. Il voulait entendre ses gémissements. Il s'enfonça davantage, guettant les réactions de son supérieur. Il n'y eut rien d'abord, puis, il donna un puissant coup de rein, et cette fois, son capitaine utilisa sa main libre pour se couvrir les yeux. Renji fit la même chose que pour la précédente, et plaqua son poignet sur l'oreiller.

« Je veux vous voir et vous entendre pendant que je vous fais l'amour », murmura-t-il.

Byakuya décala son bassin et soudain, Renji fut totalement en lui. Il s'arrêta un instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce ne fut pas le genre de confrontation révélatrice, où tout à coup, on a l'impression qu'on comprend l'autre. Renji se heurta à l'opacité impénétrable des yeux de Byakuya, ce violet hypnotisant qui changeait de couleur au fil de la lumière et de ses humeurs, et pour une raison obscure, cette opacité même excita encore davantage son désir. Il creusa les reins, enfouit ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Byakuya, et balança ses hanches en avant. Il n'y crut pas lui-même en entendant son souffle s'emballer, sa gorge sa contracter jusqu'à ce ses expirations ne puissent adopter d'autre forme que des gémissements de plus en plus sonores. Il ne pouvait simplement pas y croire. L'homme qu'il admirait le plus au sein du Gotei 13, celui qu'il avait toujours vu regarder les gens de haut et qui choisissait rarement des phrases de plus de dix mots pour s'exprimer s'ouvrait à son contact, sa chevelure répandue sur l'oreiller, sa gorge exposée, son visage rougissant, ses cuisses resserrées sur sa taille qui ne se contentaient pas de l'accueillir, mais le serraient dans un étau... Renji avait cru qu'une part de son désir était liée au fantasme, au fait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il voulait, mais maintenant qu'il était en lui, il réalisait que son fantasme résidait bel et bien dans le fait de s'emparer de lui, et non pas dans le fait d'y rêver. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, il savait qu'il transgressait des règles, des coutumes, des choses que tout le monde prenait pour acquises, y compris le capitaine Kuchiki, le même qui écartait les cuisses en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler à quel point ça lui faisait du bien. Quitte à se planter, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, la seule pensée qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était l'idée d'avoir un orgasme trop rapide, et il pouvait composer avec ça.

Byakuya frémit en sentant la queue de Renji s'enfoncer tout au fond de ses entrailles. De premier abord, le contact n'était pas agréable. Mais les sensations continuaient de fleurir en lui, s'étendant de son anus au bout de sa verge, qui frottait contre le bas-ventre de Renji tandis que son lieutenant le pilonnait tout en le chatouillant avec sa chevelure indisciplinée qui pleuvait sur ses lèvres, sur ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, sur ses tétons qu'il frôlait à chaque mouvement. Il faisait jour, il voyait clairement tout ce qui se passait, et pourtant son corps et ses perceptions étaient comme noyées dans l'obscurité de son propre désir. Aucun instant n'était clair et défini, il n'existait qu'une suite désaccordée de sensations, exactement comme... dans un combat qu'on est en train de perdre. Quelque chose tressauta dans ses entrailles, puis se libéra. Des ondes successives de plaisir se répandirent dans ses reins, dans ses cuisses, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Un éclair blanc crépita à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il déposa les armes.

III

Le capitaine Hitsugaya et la lieutenante Rangiku, qui passaient par-là en chemin pour leur réunion, se figèrent de concert.

« Mais c'est... La voix du capitaine Kuchiki ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Toshiro ne répondit rien, mais Rangiku, avec son tact et sa retenue habituelle, se précipita à la fenêtre.

« Mince alors ! s'écria-t-elle. Il est avec Renji ! Je le savais ! »

Avant que Toshiro n'ait eu le temps de protester, Rangiku le soulevait par les hanches pour qu'il admire le spectacle.

« Repose-moi tout de suite, idiote ! Tu veux qu'ils nous voient ?

— Bah, il sont trop absorbés ! » s'exclama sa lieutenante en agitant une main nonchalante, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber par terre.

« Rangiku ! » protesta-t-il, outré.

Sa seconde plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en rougissant.

« En tout cas, ça a l'air sacrément chaud... commenta-t-elle. Vous devriez peut-être prévenir les autres capitaines que...

— La ferme, abrutie ! »

Rangiku regarda son capitaine qui se relevait avec cette expression meurtrière peinte sur un visage si mignon qu'il fallait assez souvent qu'elle se rappelle que c'était elle, la subordonnée.

« Vous devriez penser à faire pareil, vous savez, déclara-t-elle d'un ton égal.

— ...Pardon ?!

— Vous êtes tendu.

— Rangiku !

— Crier mon nom n'arrangera rien au problème, à moins que vous ne vouliez le crier... Dans d'autres circonstances... »

Rien qu'à voir son sourire éclatant, Toshiro en avait des envies de meurtre.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Le capitaine Kuchiki sera peut-être en retard, mais pas nous.

— À vos ordres, capitaine », sourit Rangiku sans prendre ombrage des remontrances de Toshiro. Ce jeune homme catapulté capitaine était peut-être un génie, mais il avait encore pas mal de lacunes concernant les choses de la vie.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard_

En arrivant à la réunion, Byakya était immaculé. Parfait, comme à son habitude. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant...

Était-ce un hasard ? Kenpachi lui adressa son fameux sourire de travers et demanda :

« Au fait, Kuchiki, pourquoi tu n'amènes jamais ton lieutenant avec toi pour les réunions ? »

Byakuya ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

— Dis plutôt qu'il a horreur de ça et que tu ne lui en imposes pas plus que 'nécessaire'... Hein ?... »

Aucune réponse.

« Il est trop gentil avec Renji », renchérit Yachiru, perchée sur l'épaule de son capitaine, avec toute son innocence – feinte ou réelle – habituelle.

Byakuya ne réagit pas davantage, mais Toshiro, avec ce qu'il avait vu, avait le plus grand mal à se comporter normalement, d'autant que Rangiku riait bêtement dans son dos.

Fort heureusement, le commandant-chef détourna la petite assemblée des capitaines et lieutenants ricanants pour en venir au fait. Le No-Holloween.

La réunion se déroula comme si Byakuya se trouvait dans une dimension parallèle. Une dimension voisine, mais purement spectatrice et contemplative. S'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour se concentrer, il ne trouvait aucune raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, et il fallait qu'il se concentre dix fois plus pour comprendre et mémoriser ce qui se disait. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de revenir à l'instant présent, il croisa, en face de lui, le regard d'Ukitake. Celui-ci lui sourit avec sa gentillesse habituelle, et soudain, Byakuya se sentit aussi nu qu'une heure auparavant. Ukitake avait toujours le plus doué d'entre eux pour saisir les non-dits et deviner les émotions. Et à travers ce sourire compatissant – et... content ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison... – Byakuya avait la sensation que son collègue lisait dans son esprit. Il détourna le regard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

 **Hop, j'enchaîne vite sur ce coup-là, mais il se trouve que j'étais inspirée... ;) Je dois vous avouer que je me suis beaucoup, beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous divertira aussi :)**

 **Ici, nous découvrons l'identité du mec-mystère d'Ichigo, et quant à l'ex-mystère de Byakuya, c'est pour le prochain chapitre :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS : No-Holloween - Partie 3**

I

Renji somnolait dans une béatitude presque parfaite quand une voix cruellement familière le tira de sa transe :

« Oï, Renji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le lit de Byakuya ?! »

Il se redressa brusquement. Ichigo était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« À ton avis, abruti ?! l'engueula Renji. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fiches à sa fenêtre ! »

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

« Il faut que je lui demande si Rukia peut prendre un congé. C'est l'anniversaire de Chad, ce week-end.

— Et moi, tu m'invites pas ?!

— Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il faut que je lui demande aussi, pour toi. »

Renji soupira.

« Il est en réunion... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant son capitaine se matérialiser au pied du lit. Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait quand il faisait ça ! (enfin, même s'il le faisait tout le temps...)

Ichigo, lui, descendit de sa fenêtre et lui marcha dessus au passage sans la moindre considération pour ses cris de douleur et de protestation.

« Yaa, Byakuya. Je te cherchais, j'ai...

— J'ai entendu. »

Le capitaine couva le shinigami remplaçant d'un regard peu amène. Il dépassait les bornes, à s'introduire comme ça chez lui...

« Veux-tu bien sortir d'ici immédiatement ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Je dirai rien pour Renji et toi et de toute façon j'étais déjà au courant, alors... »

Renji pâlit de deux tons.

« Ichigo ! Ferme-la, bon sang ! »

Byakuya jeta un regard froid sur les deux jeunes hommes.

« Pour ta gouverne, reprit-il à l'intention d'Ichigo, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander l'autorisation pour Rukia, mais à son capitaine. En ce qui concerne Renji, il fait ce qu'il veut du moment que ça n'interfère pas avec le travail qu'il a en cours ou une mission qui pourrait se présenter. Et quant à toi, je t'avertis, et je ne me répéterai pas : la prochaine fois que tu feras intrusion chez moi, tu n'en sortiras que pour te rendre directement à la quatrième division. »

Ichigo déglutit avec difficulté. Il oubliait parfois à quel point Byakuya pouvait être effrayant. Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas la menace et ça l'agaçait :

« Euh... La quatrième division ?

— L'unité médicale, abruti ! souffla Renji dans son dos.

— Oh ! Ah... Je vois. Désolé...

— Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Maintenant, sors d'ici.

— Compris ! À plus ! »

Et Ichigo disparut – en passant par la porte, cette fois.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre le capitaine et son lieutenant.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Renji.

— Il a dit qu'il était au courant. Au courant de quoi, au juste ? »

Renji serra les dents. Ichigo l'avait vraiment mis dans la panade. Son ami s'était sans doute imaginé qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Byakuya, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait juste cédé à son attirance, mais aucune parole pertinente n'avait été prononcée. Et il n'y avait pas moyen que Byakuyua l'apprenne comme ça. D'une, ça manquait de romantisme, et de deux, il n'était absolument pas prêt à le lui dire. Mais comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

« Il a parlé sans réfléchir. Je... Je lui ai juste confié que je... j'éprouvais de l'attirance pour vous... J'ignorais simplement si c'était réciproque, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je n'en suis toujours pas certain, à vrai dire », ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

 _Une bonne question_ , pensa Byakuya. À laquelle il n'avait nulle envie de répondre pour le moment. Cela dit, s'il savait se montrer froid, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était d'une nature cruelle.

« Nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois, Renji. Le moment est mal choisi.

— B-Bien sûr... Excusez-moi.

— J'ai beaucoup à faire, mais en ce qui te concerne, tu as quartier libre. »

Renji voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Byakuya avait déjà disparu. Il poussa un gros soupir. S'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il finirait aussi facilement dans le lit de son capitaine, et il n'avait pas non plus envisagé que ça entraînerait une telle confusion. Il était un idiot. Et quant à Byakuya... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser, et ça le contrariait profondément. Mais comme il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, il s'habilla et partit à la recherche d'Ichigo.

II

Il le retrouva à la sortie du bureau du capitaine Ukitake, qui avait donné son accord pour libérer Rukia de ses obligations pour ce week-end. Quand il aperçut Renji, Ichigo lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et se frotta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure... Faut dire qu'il est pas commode, Byakuya.

— Comme si t'étais pas déjà au courant ! Franchement, des fois, t'es pas très malin.

— Toi non plus. »

C'était on ne peut plus vrai, et cela ramena un sourire sur les lèvres de Renji. Ichigo et lui, après tout, étaient deux abrutis du même genre qui fonçaient tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences.

« Et puis, reprit Ichigo tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues impeccables du Seireitei, à ma décharge, je m'attendais pas vraiment à te trouver là. Tu as finalement trouvé le courage de lui parler, alors ? »

L'expression de Renji s'assombrit.

« On peut pas vraiment dire ça. C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, et puis... Je sais pas, quand il est apparu devant moi... J'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai embrassé. Et puis... voilà.

— Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?! Je t'ai retrouvé à poil dans son lit, donc...

— Oui, soupira Renji, mais je sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie pour lui. Il est un peu bizarre, ces temps-ci.

— Comment ça, 'bizarre' ?

— Je sais pas... On dirait qu'il est préoccupé par quelque chose. Il est déjà pas très extraverti d'habitude, mais là...

— Hum. Je vois. Bah, ça finira sans doute par s'arranger. Vous finirez bien par en reparler, alors, tu pourras savoir.

— J'imagine, oui.

— ...mais ? J'ai l'impression que y a un autre truc qui te perturbe. »

Renji vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre, puis dit doucement :

« C'est moi qui... Enfin... qui était au-dessus, quoi. Et j'ai eu la nette impression que c'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Parce que... enfin... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la première fois c'est souvent pas facile. Mais il savait quoi faire... Comment se préparer, tout ça.

— Ah ouais ? Moi je croyais qu'il était hétéro déjà, à la base, alors... À moins qu'il avait des pratiques peu conventionnelles avec sa femme », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Renji devint écarlate à cette seule évocation.

« Mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, ça c'est pareil, tu pourras toujours lui demander...

— Mouais... Mais toi, au fait ? T'es parvenu à tes fins, alors? Comme tu me l'as subtilement annoncé dans un texto spirituel de victoire post-coït ? »

Ichigo éclata de rire... tout en rougissant. Bizarre.

« C'est... assez embarrassant à raconter, expliqua-t-il.

— Ça, connaissant tes talents de dragueur et connaissant l'espèce de cinglé que tu cherches à courtiser, ça me surprend pas vraiment.

— Hé, je te permets pas !

— Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Humpf... Bon, très bien, je te raconte. »

III

Ça faisait un an qu'Ichigo était dingue de ce mec. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'autant que le type en question le détestait. Peut-être qu'il avait un instinct de contradiction. Ou peut-être qu'il était un peu maso. Toujours était-il que le jour où son fantasme sur pattes avait décidé de s'installer dans le monde réel et qu'il avait reçu de la part de Urahara un super gigai qui lui permettrait de s'intégrer ni vu ni connu dans le monde des humains, ça avait été le plus beau de la vie d'Ichigo. Il venait souvent le voir dans son magasin de disques/bar/salle de concert qui marchait du tonnerre depuis le jour de son ouverture. Il prétendait s'intéresser à la musique, quoi qu'il soit aussi doué que Shuuhei pour tirer des sons d'une guitare – et ce n'était pas une comparaison flatteuse. Seulement, Shuuhei s'obstinait et il était du coup devenu son alibi pour traîner tout le temps dans la boutique, prétextant qu'il ne faisait qu'accompagner son pote. Ce jour-là, cela dit, son alibi n'était pas présent. Mais enfin, quoi ?! Il avait encore le droit d'acheter des disques, non ?

À moitié dissimulé par un rideau de cheveux bleu clair hirsutes avec lesquels il jouait nonchalamment de ses doigts sertis d'anneaux, Grimmjow parcourait son livre de compte en tenant une clope allumée dans l'autre main. Vêtu d'un jean noir qui lui moulait le postérieur et d'une veste en cuir qui mettait sa carrure en valeur, il était incroyablement sexy comme d'habitude. Il leva la tête en l'entendant arriver et lui jeta l'un de ces regards assassins dont il avait le secret.

« Tu veux quoi, Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo ne se laissa pas refroidir par l'accueil : il avait l'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était spécial : Renji et lui s'étaient promis de passer à l'action. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce grand dadais de shinigami se montrer plus courageux que lui. En plus, avec un peu de chance, son ami se serait dégonflé et ce serait lui qui passerait pour un héros. Enfin... En affrontant les yeux bleus presque turquoise de Grimmjow, soulignés par un eyeliner légèrement plus clair, il se disait qu'on risquait surtout de retrouver son cadavre démembré dans l'arrière-boutique d'ici peu. Comme mort héroïque, on fait mieux.

Ichigo s'approcha du comptoir et s'y accouda nonchalamment. Grimmjow recula, tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et appuya son coude droit sur son poignet gauche en l'observant comme s'il passait mentalement en revue toutes les façons dont il pourrait l'assassiner.

« Je suis venu t'inviter à boire un verre », lança Ichigo en regardant dans les yeux le Hollow reconverti en disquaire métalleux.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« D'une, je dois sans doute avoir mal entendu, dit-il de sa voix rauque et basse, de deux, si j'ai bien entendu, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je tiens un bar, à côté. J'ai ici tous les verres que je pourrais vouloir. Et il m'en faut un paquet, parce que ce foutu gigai que m'a fabriqué Urahara tient plutôt bien l'alcool !

— Bon, alors dans ce cas, _tu_ m'invites à boire un verre. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Et là, Ichigo vit qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser Grimmjow. Ce dernier, cependant, reprit vite contenance.

« Je rêve où tu me dragues, Kurosaki ? »

Il fallait probablement la jouer fine. Mais ce n'était pas son truc. Il préférait l'honnêteté brute. Quitte à finir démembré dans l'arrière-boutique.

« Ouais, je te drague. Ça te surprend tant que ça ? Pourquoi tu crois que je traîne toujours ici ? »

Grimmjow écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et en oublia sa cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'un petit tas de cendres tombe à ses pieds.

« Kurosaki... T'es au courant que je peux pas te saquer ? »

Ichigo lui offrit son plus beau sourire de vantard.

« Ouais, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. À tel point que d'après moi, ça cache un truc. »

Il attendit, le cœur prêt à exploser. Mais le fait était que Grimmjow avait arrêté de le regarder comme s'il était sur le point de l'égorger. Non, il l'observait plutôt d'un air... intéressé ?

« C'est typique, lança Grimmjow d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu te crois irrésistible à ce point, hein ? »

Ça, ce n'était pas un refus. Grimmjow aurait pu l'envoyer balader directement, et à vrai dire, Ichigo était assez surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait une chance ? En tout cas, ça lui laissait une ouverture. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. C'était le début de l'après-midi, et la boutique était vide, et le bar n'avait pas encore ouvert. La voie était libre.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et plaqua Grimmjow contre le mur couvert de posters de groupes aux noms les plus colorés les uns que les autres, de Cannibal Corpse à Suffocation en passant par Napalm Death et Cephalic Carnage. Évidemment, le genre préféré de Grimmjow, c'était le brutal death et le deathgrind. Hollow un jour, Hollow toujours. Ichigo s'était demandé si c'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui : après tout, une part de lui était comme Grimmjow.

Il ne laissa pas passer sa chance, peut-être son unique : il happa les lèvres de Grimmjow dans un baiser brusque et enflammé. Son membre se raidit instantanément, ce dont il eut un peu honte, mais enfin, il n'y pouvait rien. Il lui semblait que ça se passait bien, quand soudain, Grimmjow l'attrapa par les épaules et inversa les positions en lui coupant le souffle au passage par sa brutalité.

« Tu te crois où, Kurosaki ? susurra sa redoutable idole aux cheveux azur. Si ça doit se passer, ce sera selon _mes_ termes. »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors j'avais raison, hein ? Ça cachait bien un truc !

— Ferme-la, Kurosaki, où je te jure que tu vas le regretter...

— Ah putain si tu savais comme tu me fais bander quand tu me parles comme ça... »

Ok. Cette dernière réplique n'était pas prévue au programme. Il s'était un peu laissé aller, là... Grimmjow avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de lui un psychopathe, il l'était même probablement déjà, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de l'encourager. Mais en même temps... Il était venu pour s'envoyer en l'air, pas pour lui offrir un dîner et un bouquet de fleurs. Et quand bien même il était amoureux de lui (pour des raisons parfaitement inexplicables), ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de lui conter fleurette.

Grimmjow eut un sourire qui le fit frissonner, et il adora la sensation.

« Je dois l'admettre, dit l'Arrancar en se léchant les lèvres comme un fauve devant une proie, tu me surprends, Kurosaki. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais un tel risque.

— À toi de me prouver que ça en valait la peine. »

Ça non plus, ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Il devait entrer dans son jeu, pas le défier. Surtout pas le défier !

« Je sais pas si ça en vaudra la peine... murmura Grimmjow. Pas au sens où tu l'entends. Parce que tu viens de te mettre volontairement entre mes griffes et je peux pas te garantir que ça va être agréable... pour toi.

— Pourquoi ? railla Ichigo – qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à s'enfoncer. T'as peur de me blesser en exprimant brutalement ta passion pour moi ? »

Il sentit Grimmjow frémir contre lui, puis sa ceinture se défit et son pantalon descendit en un clin d'œil. Woah, il était habile de ses mains, en plus ! L'unique main dont s'était servie Grimmjow se glissa dans son boxer et se referma sur sa verge. Il réprima un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir.

« Je savais pas que je te faisais cet effet... Mais c'est vrai que ça explique tout un tas de trucs... M'enfin comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à tes risques et périls...

— Ça... ça me va... » grogna Ichigo, le visage empourpré par la brusque montée de désir au contact de cette main sertie de métal qui lui emprisonnait la queue.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva étalé sur le comptoir avec une queue plutôt empressée qui glissait entre ses fesses. Wow... Il s'était représenté ce moment de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables et ça avait à peine commencé qu'il en fondait d'avance.

« Tu... préférerais... peut-être... fermer ta boutique... » se débrouilla-t-il pour articuler tandis que Grimmjow lui mordait la nuque tout en le masturbant avec un entrain qui allait très vite le faire jouir s'il ne ralentissait pas un peu.

Cela dit, le bon sens de sa remarque atteignit même son psychopathe d'amoureux, qui le laissa un instant pour baisser les stores et verrouiller sa porte. Ichigo n'osa pas bouger pendant ce temps-là. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question de _comment_ il aimerait faire l'amour avec Grimmjow. Il voulait que ça arrive, point. Et si c'était selon les conditions de Grimmjow, alors soit. Après tout, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais lui enlever qu'il l'avait rétamé au combat. Même s'il valait mieux s'abstenir de le lui rappeler. Histoire de ne pas finir démembré dans l'arrière-boutique.

Grimmjow revint aussitôt à l'assaut et en dépit de ses menaces, s'il ne se montra certainement pas « doux », il eut cependant certains égards qui, plus tard, permirent à Ichigo de marcher autrement que comme un canard boiteux. Et même s'il n'en avait pas eu... Ichigo n'était pas sûr que ça aurait fait une réelle différence. Parce que Grimmjow était tellement hot qu'il en avait le vertige. Son amant remonta son t-shirt et il sentit le métal froid du comptoir s'imprimer sur sa peau tandis que les divers flyers qui y traînait se collèrent à son torse moite. Le parfum de tabac, de bourbon et de cuir de son amant envahirent ses narines. Dans les enceintes de la boutique, un quelconque groupe hurlait en sourdine, donnant à ce moment une qualité encore plus irréelle. Il sursauta en se sentant pénétré, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais bon sang sur ce coup-ci, il en perdit aussitôt tous ses moyens. Les mains de son amant lui agrippèrent les hanches avec une violence qui le laissa coi, mais qui augmenta encore son excitation. Si c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, très bien. Parce que... Il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui était prêt à exploser. Sur ce point précis, ses couilles étaient en concurrence directe.

« Putain... » gémit-il, la bouche collée à un disque qui traînait par-là, avec une illustration particulièrement ragoutante sur la pochette.

Un nouveau coup de rein le fit se cambrer brusquement – il ne savait pas que son dos pouvait être aussi souple.

Et ça continua, encore et encore. Une avalanche de coups de boutoir qui le clouèrent au comptoir auquel il s'accrochait comme à une bouée de survie tandis qu'il sentait un orgasme phénoménal monter dans ses entrailles.

En fait, ça se passait super bien. Beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'était imaginé des scénarios tendres, des scénarios rock'n'roll, des scénarios sauvages, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il prendrait autant son pied avec tant de brutalité. Il était content de s'être trompé.

Un dernier coup de queue le fit jouir comme s'il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis trois semaines, et il sentit que Grimmjow avait atteint l'apogée exactement au même moment. Si ça, c'était pas de l'alchimie...

IV

« Wow. Je suis pas sûr que j'avais besoin d'autant de détails. »

Renji et Ichigo étaient assis au bord d'un petit étang tranquille. La journée était douce et ensoleillée et l'air parfumé par les fleurs de cerisier. Ichigo jeta un caillou dans l'étang et sourit en se rallongeant dans l'herbe.

« Arrête d'être aussi coincé, Renji, ça te ressemble pas. Byakuya déteint sur toi.

— Il ne... Rah ! Laisse tomber. »

Au même moment, un papillon de l'enfer vint leur rendre visite. Son message était pour Renji.

« On dirait que le capitaine a besoin de moi... dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant.

— Ouais, sans doute un problème persistant d'érection dû à tes talents au corps à corps.

— Ta gueule, Ichigo.

— À plus, Renji ! » braillia le jeune shinigami en regardant son ami s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

 **Bienvenue et re-bienvenue sur cette fic. En ce moment, les idées s'enchaînent et je me dépêche de les écrire parce qu'elles me font rire. Ce ne sera sans doute pas toujours aussi léger, mais enfin, je ne sais pas vous, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne dis pas non à un peu de bonne humeur :)**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais on va se moquer un peu de notre cher capitaine Kuchiki. Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme on dit ;)**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, et enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE : La 6ème perd son sang-froid**

I

 _Le lendemain_

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Byakuya s'entendait bien – ou mal, d'ailleurs – avec les autres capitaines et leurs lieutenants. S'il avait des affinités avec certains, comme avec Juushiro, qu'il lui arrivait d'apprécier Toshiro, que Shunsui avait tendance à l'agacer et qu'il éprouvait de l'aversion pour quelqu'un comme Mayori, la plupart du temps, il maintenait trop de distance avec les gens pour approfondir ce genre d'émotions. En revanche, il avait... un petit problème avec le capitaine Zaraki. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ce dernier cherchait continuellement à le provoquer. Et ça avait empiré ces temps-ci, mais la raison lui apparaissait plus limpide : c'était à cause leur dernière confrontation, dans le Hueco Mundo. Ce jour-là, Byakuya était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur, et inquiet parce que Rukia avait été gravement blessée, et il n'avait pas eu la patience de supporter l'attitude de son collègue. Jamais en temps normal il ne lui aurait fait l'honneur de répondre à ses provocations et d'accepter la confrontation physique, mais cette fois-là, il avait craqué. En fait, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il faudrait même dire qu'il l'avait « un peu » cherchée. Le duel avait débouché sur un match nul qui avait aggravé sa mauvaise humeur et assombri celle de Kenpachi. Et maintenant, le redoutable capitaine revenait à la charge à l'occasion des combats « amicaux » organisés pour fêter No-Holloween. Était-ce une mauvaise humeur similaire qui le poussa à accepter ? Peut-être aussi espérait-il que le capitaine de la 11ème détourne enfin son attention de lui au terme du combat ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ses motivations initiales changèrent du tout au tout quand Kenpachi s'approcha, posa familièrement une main sur son épaule, et murmura à son oreille :

« T'essaieras juste de te retenir de crier mon nom quand je te transpercerai, hein, pas comme cette fois-là... Ce serait embarrassant, y a du monde. »

Le reiatsu qui jaillit instantanément de Byakuya à la suite de cette ultime provocation fit pousser des acclamations de surprise aux shinigamis de l'assistance. Kenpachi, forcément, se contenta de se marrer. Il lui en fallait plus pour l'impressionner. Cela dit, il recula de quelques pas, d'autant que Kuchiki semblait ne pas vouloir perdre de temps et s'occupait déjà de déployer son bankai. Les innombrables minuscules lames qui ressemblaient à des pétales de cerisier se déployèrent majestueusement autour de lui. Il planta son regard opaque dans celui de Kenpachi et déclara posément :

« Prépare-toi à mourir, Zaraki. »

Tout le monde avait entendu ça. On échangea des regards éberlués : par quel miracle le capitaine de la 11ème était-il parvenu avec une telle efficacité à faire perdre son sang-froid à l'imperturbable capitaine Kuchiki ?! Et quand on disait « perdre son sang-froid », on entendait par-là tenter de broyer toute l'assistance avec son reiatsu, qui vibrait d'une colère froide aussi noire la nuit. Son pouvoir était si écrasant que Kenpachi fit ce qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais : il enleva son cache-œil.

Les soldats de la 11ème étaient absolument ravis par la tournure des événements et acclamaient leur capitaine à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales, ceux de la 6ème demeuraient beaucoup plus interdits et ignoraient comment réagir. Les combats d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas censés être des luttes à mort... Et puis, en déployant autant d'énergie spirituelle, ils allaient causer de sacrés dégâts et risquaient de faire des blessés. Fallait-il prévenir Yamamoto-sama ? Non, ça risquait de mettre leur capitaine dans l'embarras. Bon, alors dans ce cas...

« Vas prévenir le lieutenant Abaraï », dit le premier siège au soldat le plus proche de lui.

Cela arrivait heureusement à de très rares occasions, mais quand le capitaine Kuchiki perdait son sang-froid, le lieutenant était sans doute la seule personne au monde à avoir la moindre chance de le raisonner.

II

En compagnie de Rukia et d'Ichigo, Renji était occupé à se gaver au stand du lieutenant Kira, qui, pour une fois, avait l'air tout à fait heureux et comblé par son travail. Est-ce qu'il aurait manqué une carrière dans la gastronomie en devenant shinigami ? Peu désireux d'assombrir son humeur, cependant, les trois amis ne lui en firent pas la remarque et se contentèrent d'absorber la plus grande quantité possible de petits pains fourrés à la crème tout en s'extasiant bruyamment sur leur saveur divine.

Et pour Renji, c'était une pause bien méritée : depuis ce matin, les rapports d'incident lui pleuvaient dessus : la sixième division toute entière semblait avoir lâché sa discipline habituelle pour aller chercher des noises aux autres shinigamis. Ce genre de « festivités » entraînait souvent des tensions, puisque les différentes divisions avaient tendance à se voir comme rivales les unes des autres et profitaient de l'atmosphère relâchée pour s'amuser un peu. Cela dit, d'habitude, le capitaine régentait tout ça d'une main de fer. Or, depuis ce matin, il émanait de lui une drôle d'énergie négative qui semblait avoir contaminé ses troupes. Comme Renji le savait très pris aujourd'hui par des tâches qu'il haïssait tout particulièrement, il s'était lui-même occupé de ramener de l'ordre dans les rangs et de sanctionner les coupables, tout en espérant que le capitaine revienne vite imposer une autorité naturelle qui n'était malheureusement pas comparable à la sienne.

Aussi, quand il vit le soldat de sa garnison arriver en courant et s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, il eut très, très envie de l'ignorer. Allez, ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave ! Il fallait prendre les choses avec philosophie.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il finalement au pauvre messager.

— Le... le capitaine... »

Renji haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi, le capitaine ? voulut-il savoir.

— Il a dit qu'il allait tuer le capitaine Zaraki. »

La formulation parut étrange à Renji : Byakuya avait dû souvent le penser (car le lieutenant connaissait l'animosité entre les deux capitaines, quoiqu'il n'en saisisse pas la cause), mais formuler à voix haute une telle menace ne lui ressemblait pas...

Il se redressa subitement, sous le coup d'une révélation. Ce choix de mots ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace, mais d'une promesse.

Non. Impossible. Le soldat avait dû se tromper.

« Et tu as fait tout ce chemin en courant pour me dire ça ? demanda Renji d'un ton dégagé.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, lieutenant. Le capitaine a déployé son bankai et Zaraki a enlevé son cache-œil.

— P-Pardon ? bredouilla Renji en s'étouffant avec une miette.

— Ils vont s'entretuer, lieutenant... »

Rukia prit une mine horrifiée et emboîta le pas à Renji qui partit à toute vitesse, suivie de près par Ichigo.

« Vous en voulez en-... »

Le lieutenant Kira s'arrêta au milieu de sa question, découvrant un vide là où il s'était attendu à trouver trois shinigamis. Ah non, il y avait ce petit soldat essoufflé.

« Un petit pain ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

III

Renji fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensée sur le moment, même si avec le recul, il songea qu'un terme plus approprié aurait été « inconsciente ». Il s'interposa entre deux capitaines qui avaient déployé la totalité de leur puissance. Surpris, le capitaine Zaraki dévia sa la lame à la dernière seconde, lui provoquant tout de même au passage une profonde estafilade au bras gauche. Comme Renji lui faisait face, ce fut son dos qui prit la tornade de lames acérées du capitaine Kuchiki.

Il tomba à genoux et serra les dents à les faire grincer pour étouffer la douleur. Il prit conscience d'un silence anormal autour de lui, puis distingua Rukia qui se précipitait près de lui à travers le brouillard de larmes qu'il réprimait.

« Renji ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il lui adressa son meilleur sourire héroïque, qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

« Ça fait toujours aussi putain de mal, mais je survivrai, la rassura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

— Abaraï, t'es cinglé ou quoi ?! l'alpagua le capitaine de la 11ème.

— Je vous retourne la question, capitaine Zaraki », répliqua-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, avec une pointe d'agressivité qui n'échappa à personne.

De façon inattendue, ça fit sourire Kenpachi.

« Pas faux, on s'est peut-être emportés, sur ce coup-là. Pas vrai, _Byakuya_ ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant sur l'emploi du prénom.

Silence total de la part du capitaine de la sixième, et Renji aurait bien aimé voir son expression, mais il était incapable de se retourner.

« Si t'as toujours envie de régler ça, tu sais que c'est quand tu veux », annonça Kenpachi à son collègue avant de s'en aller, non sans lancer un regard approbateur à Renji, qui l'avait surpris dans le bon sens du terme. Du coup, il ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir mis un terme à son combat avant même qu'il ne devienne intéressant. En plus, s'il avait été plus loin, le vieux en aurait fait toute une histoire et il en aurait pris pour son grade. La prochaine fois, ils se battraient dans un endroit plus sûr. Genre, le terrain d'entraînement sous la boutique d'Urahara.

Car, après ce qu'il avait balancé à Byakuya, Kenpachi ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ça se finisse dans le sang. En effet, à part le fait qu'énerver Byakuya était un divertissement en soi, la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant provoquer l'impassible capitaine, c'était parce qu'il ne parvenait jamais à savoir s'il avait envie de le combattre... ou de coucher avec lui. Et ça l'agaçait. D'autant qu'après avoir testé les deux, il ne savait toujours pas. _Foutu aristocrate !_ pensa-t-il avant de se remettre à sourire en pensant à la colère abyssale dans laquelle il avait poussé son estimé collègue juste avec quelques petits mots. En plus, il avait été malhonnête : on ne pouvait pas dire que Byakuya avait « crié » son nom cette nuit-là. Mais... tout de même quelque chose d'assez approchant. _Hé hé... Je le lui laisserai jamais oublier, ce coup-là._ _Tu peux déjà me remercier que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, parce que y a tout un tas de gens qui trouveraient cette histoire très intéressante*._

IV

« Mortifié » était un terme assez approprié pour décrire l'état d'esprit du capitaine de la sixième division. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi diable avait-il laissé Kenpachi l'atteindre comme ça ? Si Byakuya était un homme fier, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'on le froissait si facilement. Et là, c'était allé beaucoup plus loin. Il avait plutôt, comme le dirait trivialement Renji, « pété les plombs ». Résultat : il avait sérieusement blessé son lieutenant. Qui n'avait fait que s'interposer et... tenté de le protéger, comme Byakuya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser. Quelle idée saugrenue. Ça lui ressemblait bien, tiens, à Renji. Penser qu'il avait besoin de sa protection.

 _Non, il faisait seulement son devoir_ , se rabroua-t-il intérieurement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, ces temps-ci, à devenir aussi idiot ?

Confusément, il réalisait que c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup au passé. Comme s'il tentait de poser le doigt sur quelque chose qui ne cessait de lui échapper, et qui expliquerait pourquoi il sentait déstabilisé et... si peu lui-même. Et Renji, qui tentait de le séduire, n'était pas étranger à tout ça. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux ressemblait un peu à ce qui s'était passé avec Kenpachi aujourd'hui : en y repensant, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Il se laissait aller ! Son lieutenant lui faisait du bien et il le laissait faire, son collègue le provoquait et il se laissait emporter. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Donc, pour résumer : il avait couché avec son lieutenant sur un coup de tête, esquivé la conversation qui devait en découler comme un rustre suite à une nuit sans lendemain, puis il s'était battu comme un lycéen provoqué dans sa virilité, ce qui avait nécessité l'intervention du lieutenant sus-mentionné et résulté en de multiples blessures suffisamment profondes pour faire froncer les sourcils au capitaine Unohana.

Du grand art, vraiment !

 _Byakuya, il faut que tu te calmes. Franchement, si Hisana te voyait..._

Il s'arrêta brusquement, saisi par l'écho de son rire, comme en commentaire à ses remontrances intérieures. Après tout... Elle avait été la seule personne à jamais se montrer indulgente avec lui, mais surtout la seule personne au monde à oser se moquer – même gentiment – de lui. C'était cela, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait séduit la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'il patrouillait au Rukongai. Il venait d'être promu cinquième siège, et lui qui avait passé sa vie entière au Seireitei, il était un peu perdu. Il lui avait demandé son chemin, et quand il avait précisé sa destination, elle lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'un endroit appelé « les quartiers sud » devait logiquement se trouver au sud, et le fait de tourner le dos au soleil en plein midi signifiait probablement qu'il avait pris la mauvaise direction. Il en était resté époustouflé. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il lui arrivait à lui aussi de faire preuve de bêtise. Cela étant dit, même s'il se montrait étourdi ou commettait une bévue, personne n'aurait jamais osé le lui faire remarquer avec un tel piquant. Il avait mieux regardé son interlocutrice et découvert la couleur très claire de ses yeux verts, noté son sourire malicieux, apprécié sa gestuelle naturelle, et... d'autres détails physiques qui l'avaient fait rougir. Le sourire de Hisana s'était élargi en remarquant son embarras, mais elle avait fait semblant de l'ignorer et lui avait aimablement proposé de lui servir de guide. Ce n'était pas du tout protocolaire, mais il accepta quand même, et cette fois-là avait constitué la premier écart à la rigueur qui le caractérisait, conduisant ainsi à ce que son clan avait appelé un « comportement rebelle ». Il avait poussé la rébellion jusqu'à l'épouser, au mépris des traditions familiales. Seulement après sa mort, il était rentré dans le rang et en était revenu à sa rigueur initiale. Pour de bon, croyait-il. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il soupira. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ce jour. Il fut surpris de l'intensité et de la précision des détails et des émotions associés à ses souvenirs. Comme si ça s'était passé hier...

Voilà pourquoi il n'y songeait plus. La douleur...

Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Alors il l'avait scellée dans son âme, il l'avait considérée comme un pouvoir trop grand pour le laisser se déployer, et que l'on se doit de conserver sous bonne garde. Comme... Comme le reiatsu du capitaine Zaraki.

Alors pourquoi se remettait-il à y penser, de plus en plus souvent ?

Comme il n'avait aucune réponse à ça, il se décida enfin à poser la main sur la poignée et à entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital pour se livrer à un exercice dont il n'avait guère l'habitude : présenter ses plus plates excuses.

V

« Si ça peut te réconforter, dit Ichigo à Renji, j'avais une vue imprenable sur la tête qu'il tirait quand il t'a touché, et je peux t'assurer qu'il était blanc comme un linge. J'espère que Shuuhei était dans le coin pour prendre des photos pour la gazette, parce que cette tête-là valait un article à elle toute seule ! Imagine les gros titres : le capitaine Kuchiki exprime une émotion : la sixième division part en syncope. »

Renji éclata de rire malgré lui, ce qui tira sur ses blessures, déjà en train de cicatriser grâce aux bons soins de la capitaine Unohana, qui s'était personnellement occupée de lui. Il était allongé sur le ventre pour éviter d'appuyer sur les plaies, mais il serait sur pieds dans quelques heures.

Il regarda Rukia, qui avait l'air perturbé. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer : le comportement de son grand-frère était plutôt extraordinaire, voire inquiétant.

« Je te rappelle que ton cher grand-frère s'est déjà servi de son bankai pour tenter de me découper en petits dés prêts à cuisiner, plaisanta-t-il. Alors ça, à côté, c'était de la rigolade ! Et au moins ce coup-ci, il l'a pas fait exprès ! »

Rukia ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire devant la façon dont Renji prenait les choses à la légère, comme d'habitude. Après tout, c'était grâce à ce genre d'attitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux survécu si longtemps dans les bas-quartiers du Rukongai, puis qu'ils étaient devenus des shinigamis respectés. S'il s'appuyait sur son intelligence, sa perspicacité et sa force de caractère, elle puisait en lui son énergie, sa bonne humeur, et sa capacité à prendre du recul, qui avait toujours résisté à tous les revers. Et il avait raison : il était inutile de se faire du mauvais sang. Elle s'adresserait directement à Byakuya quand l'occasion se présenterait.

En parlant du loup...

Le capitaine fit son entrée, et pour une fois, Ichigo sut tenir sa langue. Il se leva même pour partir, et Rukia s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Byakuya leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Une partie de ce que j'ai à dire te concerne aussi, Rukia. Alors si tu veux bien rester une minute...

— Bien sûr, nii-sama... »

Byakuya ferma les yeux un bref instant, inspira doucement, puis déclara de sa voix à la fois claire et profonde, parfaitement maîtrisée :

« Mon attitude déraisonnable est inexcusable. Je suis navré et meurtri que tu aies dû assister à une telle scène, Rukia. »

Il employait des mots forts. Son expression avait beau demeurer impassible, il pensait de toute évidence ce qu'il disait. Elle en fut désolée à son tour : si seulement il s'inquiétait un peu mois pour elle... Cela dit, elle garda le silence : ne pas accepter ses excuses n'aurait fait que l'humilier davantage.

« Quant à toi, Renji, reprit-il, tu as été blessé par ma faute, ce qui est inacceptable. J'ai déjà envoyé mon rapport au commandant-chef et reste en l'attente de ma sanction. Je n'ai pas manqué de souligner mon approbation quant à ton attitude. Bien qu'inconsidérés, tes actes ont permis d'interrompre un combat inutile et dangereux, et tu les as accomplis au mépris des conséquences pour ton intégrité physique. Une action digne d'un capitaine. »

Renji ne put pas s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche s'était asséchée d'un seul coup et que son cœur allait exploser contre ses côtes. C'était de loin le plus long, le plus beau, et le plus impressionnant des compliments que Byakuya lui ait jamais fait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia, qui lui sourit et s'éclipsa. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux et ignorait ses sentiments à l'égard de son capitaine. C'était juste le sourire ravi d'une amie qui entend son camarade récompensé pour ses efforts, et il l'apprécia comme tel.

Quand sa sœur eût refermé la porte, Byakuya alla se placer face à la fenêtre, dos à Renji, et ajouta :

« Et je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Renji ne répondit pas. Il comprenait : il n'était pas vraiment en position de se plaindre après avoir ignoré tout bon sens pour se jeter sur son supérieur hiérarchique et lui faire l'amour comme si demain n'existait pas. Il savait que Byakuya avait aimé ce moment, il l'avait senti. La façon dont son corps vibrait sous le sien, l'apaisement qu'il avait lu sur son visage, la manière dont ses mains lui avaient caressé le dos...

« Je ne suis pas pressé, capitaine », murmura-t-il.

Byakuya hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

« J'ai entendu dire que la journée avait été plutôt compliquée, dit-il en changeant de sujet.

— Ne m'en parlez pas... Je vous ferai un rapport complet dès que je serai sorti d'ici.

— C'est inutile. J'ai déjà demandé à ce qu'on me transmette tous les rapports d'incidents et les avis de sanction. Je reprends la main à partir de maintenant. Toi, repose-toi.

— D'accord, capitaine. Mais... Euh... Essayez d'être indulgent avec les hommes, s'il vous plaît.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Byakuya en se retournant pour l'observer.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau comme ça, à contre-jour, le visage sévère et fatigué...

« Eh bien... Est-ce qu'on n'a pas _tous_ perdu notre sang-froid, aujourd'hui ? »

Un imperceptible sourire joua sur les lèvres de Byakuya. C'était une expression rare, mais Renji se flattait de savoir assez souvent la susciter, du moins en privé.

« Une remarque des plus sensée », approuva le capitaine.

Il lui recommanda encore de se reposer, puis s'en alla d'un pas léger. Renji ferma les yeux et se dit avec contentement que finalement, la journée aurait pu se dérouler bien plus mal que ça.

* * *

*dont vous faites peut-être partie, qui sait ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Parce que j'avais encore (beaucoup) besoin de bonne humeur, j'ai écouté Stay Beautiful de Diggy-Mo' sur l'OST de Bleach (selon les magnifiques stats de ListenOnRepeat, j'en suis à un total de 5h d'écoute ;) et Noir Désir (oui oui ça n'a rien à voir comme souvent) et j'ai écrit ce chapitre !**

 **Il constitue en partie un exercice d'auto-dérision salutaire plus ou moins lisible selon à quel point vous me connaissez, mais dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous fera tous rire ;)**

 **Je dois des mails à des mp à certains, je ne vous oublie pas, pas d'inquiétude ;)**

 **PS : Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai écrit l'intégralité de ce chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le soigner comme d'habitude, mais j'ai peut-être laissé passer quelques étourderies, mes excuses d'avance. J'espère, comme d'habitude encore une fois, que l'ensemble se tient (le format feuilleton peut avoir ses failles). Enjoy :)**

 **PS2 : Alshert, je suis sûre que tu t'es retenu de me signaler que j'avais encore fait une faute sur un prénom dans le dernier chapitre :D C'était furtif, m'enfin bon, quand on est un lecteur-ninja...**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX : Pourquoi faut-il boire avec modération (ou pas)**

I

« Vous... Vous me relevez de mes fonctions ? »

Byakuya ne parvint pas à dissimuler son choc. Il n'aurait pas tiré une autre tête si on lui avait annoncé que la moitié de ses officiers avait déserté. Et encore.

Le commandant-chef soupira un peu, et expliqua patiemment :

« Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous donne des _vacances_. Va-can-ces. »

Une part de lui espérait vainement qu'insister sur le mot suffirait à en faire saisir le concept au capitaine de la 6ème division. Mais ledit capitaine continuait de le fixer avec un air horrifié, ce qui acheva de convaincre Yamamoto du bien-fondé de sa décision.

« Vous savez ? Du repos. Rester chez vous, faire la grasse matinée, parler à vos amis, lire, vous promener... »

Byakuya cligna des yeux. De toute évidence, il ne voyait pas.

« De toute façon, reprit Yamamoto, c'est un ordre. Vous prenez des congés, et vous vous reposez. Vous verrez, ça vous fera du bien. »

Nouveau regard vide.

« Vous pouvez disposer », soupira finalement Yamamoto.

Le commandant regarda Kuchiki s'éloigner d'une démarche plus raide que d'habitude et soupira à nouveau en se demandant pour la millionième fois de son existence comment il s'était retrouvé à commander douze capitaines tous plus timbrés les uns que les autres. À propos de cinglés, il n'avait pas sanctionné Zaraki : personne, y compris les concernés, n'avait su lui expliquer à qui incombait la responsabilité première de ce combat qui avait failli très mal finir, et en l'occurrence, il apparaissait plus ou moins clair que Zaraki n'avait fait que se défendre. Il s'en était donc tiré avec un avertissement qui équivalait à peu près à « Cessez vos inutiles provocations » et « La prochaine fois que votre nom apparaît dans une affaire disciplinaire, vous entendrez parler de moi ». Aujourd'hui, Yamamoto était fatigué et il n'avait pas réussi à faire preuve de plus d'imagination, mais il ne doutait malheureusement pas qu'il y aurait « une prochaine fois ».

II

En sortant du bureau de Yamamoto, Kenpachi croisa Byakuya qui attendait placidement son tour. Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard, mais le capitaine de la sixième ne daigna pas le gratifier d'un regard. Kenpachi haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa division d'un pas guilleret en repensant à ce qui avait provoqué l'ire de Kuchiki. Il n'avait pas oublié le moindre détail de cette charmante soirée.

Ce soir-là, il était occupé à s'enivrer copieusement en compagnie d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika après une journée riche en combats et au cours de laquelle il avait envoyé une douzaine de personnes à l'hôpital dans un état grave. Les inséparables Ikkaku et Yumichika en avaient aussi pris pour leur grade mais ils s'étaient contentés des premiers soins pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans sa beuverie. À la onzième, on pensait que l'alcool était encore le meilleur moyen d'ignorer la douleur, et que les médocs, c'était pour les mauviettes. Le repos ? Encore pire. On sait boire ou on ne sait pas boire, merde. La gueule de bois ? Bizarrement, personne n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du problème que ça posait après le quatrième verre. Et pourtant, des problèmes, ça en posait, même au redoutable capitaine. Il lui était déjà arrivé de devoir renvoyer en quatrième vitesse un subordonné qui faisait son rapport pour pouvoir vomir dans la corbeille à papier. Ou plus infamant encore, de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie qui lui avait tout juste laissé le temps de s'éclipser dans ses quartiers avant de tourner de l'œil devant ses soldats. Mais voilà, encore une fois, ces détails paraissaient tout à fait futiles au bout du quatrième verre.

À travers l'ivresse qui montait, il sentit une vague d'énergie glaciale caractéristique qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre : tiens donc, voilà-t-il pas qu'il recevait la visite de Kuchiki en personne. Et il n'avait pas l'air content. Le capitaine de la sixième s'introduisit sans se faire annoncer dans ses quartiers et couva leur petit groupe d'un regard méprisant.

« Regardez ça, les gars ! beugla Kenpachi. Le très noble capitaine Kuchiki nous fait l'insigne honneur de sa présence ! »

Ikkaku et Yumichika, déjà passablement éméchés, levèrent leurs verres en braillant leur accord.

Kuchiki ne bougea pas d'un cil et exposa, sans élever la voix, le but de sa visite.

« La présence de tes deux officiers est une bonne chose, remarqua-t-il pour commencer. Je ne tolérerai plus leurs visites intempestives dans ma division, qui perturbent mes hommes et les incitent à des manquements à la discipline. »

Ikkaku et Yumichika le dévisagèrent comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, et c'était probablement le cas.

« Capitaine Zaraki, reprit Byakuya d'un ton si tranchant qu'il aurait pu fendre la glace, si vous ne savez pas contrôler vos hommes, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'en référer à la hiérarchie. »

Kenpachi balaya ces arguments d'un geste de la main.

« Détends-toi, Kuchiki. La bagarre, ça renforce le caractère. Et puis ça va, hein, j'ai compris que par 'tes hommes' t'entendait ton premier lieutenant, et tu devrais arrêter de le couver comme une vieille poule revêche. »

La comparaison fit hurler de rire les deux officiers, qui se virent cependant vite contraints de concentrer leurs efforts sur la maîtrise de leur respiration pour ne pas asphyxier sous la pression du reiatsu qui émanait par vagues menaçantes de Byakuya.

Contre toute attente, Zaraki changea soudain d'attitude.

« Ikkaku, Yumichika, barrez-vous. Kuchiki et moi, faut qu'on parle. »

Byakuya haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Se montrerait-il coopératif, finalement ?

Les deux officiers s'exécutèrent sans discuter et sortirent en passant le plus loin possible de Byakuya.

« Assieds-toi, Kuchiki, invita Kenpachi.

— Je préfère rester debout.

— Fais pas ton chieur ! râla Kenpachi. Pour une fois que je suis disposé à régler un problème autrement que par la violence... »

 _Oui, pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?_ se demanda Byakuya.

La vérité, c'est que le saké avait une fâcheuse tendance à attendrir le capitaine de la 11ème. Ça le rendait sentimental. Conciliant. Cela aurait probablement dû signifier qu'il valait mieux pour lui s'abstenir de boire, mais Kenpachi était un homme qui aimait par-dessus tout s'amuser, et picoler, c'était trop drôle pour s'en passer. Alors, quand il sentait qu'il allait avoir la larme à l'œil, il limitait les dégâts en s'entourant de gens de confiance, ou bien en soûlant suffisamment les autres pour leur donner leurs propres raisons de se sentir embarrassés le lendemain. Jusque-là, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Et de toute façon, il faisait bien trop peur aux gens pour qu'ils gardent longtemps à l'esprit ces petits moments de faiblesse.

« Kuchiki, assieds-toi, répéta-t-il. Je sais qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika sont des petits cons. »

Frémissant devant la grossièreté habituelle du vocabulaire de Kenpachi, Byakuya consentit pourtant à s'asseoir. Le capitaine de la 11ème lui versa une coupe de saké et la planta sous le nez aristocratique, qui se plissa au contact des effluves d'alcool. Malgré son agacement, malgré la vulgarité de son hôte, malgré le fait qu'il aurait largement préféré se trouver ailleurs, il accepta. Pour une seule raison : refuser aurait constitué une infraction aux lois de l'hospitalité.

Il but d'un air circonspect en observant son hôte à la dérobée.

Celui-ci lui sourit bêtement, se reprit, et se mit soudain à discourir de façon interminable – mais logique et pertinente – sur les difficultés inhérentes au statut de capitaine. Sans pour autant donner l'impression de se plaindre ou de justifier une éventuelle incompétence, il fit un exposé complet de sa philosophie du commandement, et Byakuya eut la surprise de s'apercevoir que non seulement il était d'accord avec lui, mais qu'il avait bu deux coupes supplémentaires sans y penser, absorbé par l'éloquence jusque-là insoupçonnée du capitaine de la 11ème. Ce dernier se montra si charmant que Byakuya se surprit même à répondre de façon assez extensive à ses questions sur la façon dont lui-même procédait pour diriger sa division. Et finalement, il se tissa même entre eux une forme de complicité.

Byakuya s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait trop bu. Comme il n'avait guère coutume de s'enivrer, il tenait plutôt mal l'alcool. Du coup, il voulut se lever pour partir, mais avorta l'opération quand il éprouva un vertige qui remit radicalement en question sa capacité à conserver son équilibre au cours de ladite opération. Autrement dit, il resta assis par crainte de se vautrer devant l'impossible Kenpachi. Voilà qu'il était bien, maintenant. Quelle drôle d'idée de succomber aux charmes de la conversation de celui qu'il était venu engueuler, au point d'avoir oublié qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool ?!... On tenait là l'un des exemples qui prouvait que Byakuya Kuchiki, à l'instar de n'importe lequel de ses semblables, pouvait parfois faire preuve de bêtise.

Alors que Byakuya s'enfonçait dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, Kenpachi, qui avait ralenti le rythme, se sentait au contraire plus lucide qu'au début de la conversation. Du coup, il remarqua l'aspect légèrement vitreux du regard de son collègue, de même qu'il nota sa tentative ratée pour se mettre debout. Ça, c'était un spectacle rare et tout à fait savoureux. Kuchiki était coincé, sa fierté l'interdisant de se donner en spectacle, mais sa faiblesse face au saké l'acculant à perdre la maîtrise de la situation.

Kenpachi décida alors de « tenter un truc ». Il se rapprocha du capitaine vacillant et sans prévenir, le plaqua au sol. Kuchiki écarquilla les yeux.

« T'inquiète, je compte pas engager le combat, j'aime pas quand mes adversaires sont bourrés. Par contre... »

Il se pencha, dominateur, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Byakuya se débattit de façon pas très convaincante, Kenpachi glissa un genoux entre ses cuisses et tira sur le haut de son uniforme pour dénuder ses épaules, puis la totalité de son torse, auquel il jeta un coup d'œil plutôt admiratif avant de l'attraper par le haut de la jambe, juste en dessous des fesses, et de recommencer à l'embrasser sauvagement. Tout cela s'était passé trop vite pour l'espace-temps dans lequel Byakuya demeurait actuellement, l'empêchant de réagir à temps. Et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, il rendit son baiser à Kenpachi. Pour une raison qui lui échappait présentement, il appréciait plus que de bon sens le contact rude de ses mains sur son corps, et même la violence avec laquelle sa bouche forçait la sienne. Il n'avait rien vu venir, sans quoi il aurait peut-être agi autrement. Mais dans le feu de l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'accepter le flot de sensations brutales qui l'emmenait dans un état de conscience tout à fait différent de celui auquel il était accoutumé. Dans son esprit, pris de court par la férocité de Kenpachi, le doute n'avait pas eu le temps de se former, la méfiance ne s'était pas installée. La seule chose dont il avait pleinement conscience, c'était le bien-être honteux qu'il éprouvait, sachant au fond de lui que cette honte reviendrait plus tard le frapper de plein fouet, mais incapable de rassembler assez de volonté pour mettre un terme aux événements. Il se crispa lorsque les mains couturées de cicatrices du guerrier trouvèrent des endroits plus intimes, sa pudeur, sa décence, son bon sens, se révoltèrent quand il se retrouva dénudé, et pourtant, il ne le repoussait pas, pas comment il aurait dû le faire.

Kenpachi sourit à travers ses baisers en sentant les pathétiques tentatives de rébellion de sa proie du soir. Il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de faire ça, quoique l'idée lui soit venue à de nombreuses reprises. Disons qu'il avait juste saisi une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer. Là où il était vraiment surpris, c'était par les réactions de son collègue alcoolisé : il avait une façon tout à fait unique et insoupçonnable d'émettre de légers gémissements presque plaintifs à se damner d'érotisme. À vrai dire, Kenpachi n'aurait certainement pas parié que le glaçon de la sixième soit aussi expressif au lit, mais il s'en félicitait. En parlant de ça, ça l'amenait à un sujet qu'il était tout de même important d'aborder, même avec l'état d'ébriété avancé de Byakuya.

« Kuchiki, concentre-toi deux secondes », demanda-t-il à son collègue qui fermait les yeux, perdu dans son petit monde intérieur de luxure.

Byakuya souleva les paupières à contrecœur et le regarda sans comprendre.

« J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser fourrer ta queue là où je pense, alors comme c'est toi qui vas prendre : t'as déjà fait ça avec un homme ? questionna-t-il crûment.

— Non, mais j'en sais suffisamment », fut la mystérieuse réponse de Byakuya, qui tout aussi mystérieusement, ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde du choix de mots de son collègue.

Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, Kuchiki n'avait pas fini de le surprendre ce soir-là.

Byakuya, qui ne saisissait pas la raison de cette interruption mal à propos, pinça les lèvres et le gratifia d'un regard à peine glacial, retrouvant un instant sa mine désapprobatrice caractéristique.

« Eh bien quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

Kenpachi eut soudain très envie de rire, mais se retint de justesse et haussa les épaules. Quelle importance, après tout ? Si Kuchiki croyait savoir ce qu'il faisait... Il procéda donc à la suite, et fut forcé de constater qu'effectivement, son estimé collègue n'agissait pas comme un puceau. Après les préliminaires nécessaires, il le pénétra d'un seul coup, obtenant un cri frôlant les aigus qui l'enchanta comme le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Il balança les hanches, réprimant lui-même un feulement de plaisir. C'est qu'il avait le cul serré, l'aristocrate ! Enfin, ça, il fallait s'y attendre. Ce à quoi il s'attendait moins, en revanche, ce furent les ongles soignés enfoncés dans ses omoplates, et, quelques minutes plus tard, la façon dont il lui demanda – avec le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour ordonner à ses nouvelles recrues de cesser de faire leurs mauviettes à l'entraînement – si « il avait déjà fini ou bien s'il était en droit d'en attendre davantage de l'athlétique capitaine de la 11ème division ».

« Ça, tu le sauras une fois que tu te seras mis à quatre pattes », répliqua Kenpachi d'un ton amusé.

Il manqua de s'étrangler quand il vit son glacial collègue s'exécuter avec le même naturel que s'il s'agissait de signer un rapport.

Ce fut à ce moment que commença le chapitre le plus intéressant de cette partie improvisée de jambes en l'air, et le moment où intervinrent ces fameux « cris », ou plutôt plaintes éperdues dans lesquelles Kenpachi reconnut plusieurs fois les douces syllabes de son prénom. Pris au piège des entrailles moites et soyeuses, chaudes à ne plus se rappeler de son propre nom – heureusement, Byakuya et ses vocalises érotiques étaient là pour éviter cet oubli malencontreux – Kenpachi se laissa sombrer tout entier dans le plaisir inattendu de faire se répandre en gémissements incontrôlés le bel aristocrate dont les délicieuses fesses blanches ondulaient contre son bas-ventre.

Ces facéties durèrent une partie de la nuit et sans surprise, il n'y avait plus personne le lendemain matin. Et quand Kenpachi fut amené à revoir son collègue aux insoupçonnées et insoupçonnables appétences, ce fut exactement comme si ce qui s'était produit relevait des extravagances qui ne peuvent exister que dans de potentiels mondes parallèles ou des imaginations enfiévrées et hors de contrôle.

Comme Kenpachi n'était pas un salaud, il évita d'aller crier sur les toits que Kuchiki était en réalité chaud comme la braise. Cela étant dit, il n'allait pas pour autant le laisser tranquillement oublier l'état dans lequel il s'était mis cette nuit-là. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait juste laissé couler, mais voilà, l'arrogance et la froideur du capitaine de la sixième étaient en soi de la provocation, compte-tenu de ce quelques verres de saké l'avaient amené à faire. C'était pourquoi Kenpachi n'avait aucun remord quant à sa petite pique de l'autre jour. Et le résultat avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes.

III

Face à la décision sans appel du commandant-chef, Renji était tout aussi déconfit que son capitaine, mais pour une autre raison : en l'absence de Byakuya, c'était lui qui dirigeait la 6ème division. Ce qui signifiait une montagne de paperasse, des tonnes de subordonnés à materner, et de trop nombreuses occasions de commettre une gaffe qui lui attirerait les foudres proverbialement glaciales et terrifiantes de son capitaine. Bien évidemment, ce dernier avait refusé de se laisser mettre complètement sur la touche et avait demandé à Renji de venir lui faire son rapport tous les soirs ainsi que de lui apporter son courrier et les dossiers les plus urgents. Renji avait accepté de bonne grâce : ça le rassurait que Byakuya garde un œil sur les affaires courantes de la division, même de loin, et puis, ça lui donnait un prétexte en or pour le voir.

Ce soir-là, il le trouva comme souvent agenouillé sur un coussin sur la galerie ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin, en train de... Eh bien, de glander, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ah si, on aurait pu dire qu'il était... méditatif. Enfin, pour Renji, ça revenait à peu près au même.

« Ça va, capitaine ? dit-il en s'approchant. Comment vous supportez le repos ? »

Byakuya hocha brièvement la tête pour le saluer.

« Mal », avoua-t-il en reposant son regard sur le jardin zen.

Renji sourit et s'assit familièrement en tailleur près de lui.

« Ça tombe bien, je vous ai ramené du travail. »

Byakuya se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec ce que Renji ne put s'empêcher d'appeler une lueur d'espoir. Renji lui donna les dossiers qu'il avait apportés et lui raconta la journée, avec son lot de petits problèmes et d'incidents mineurs. Et au fur et à mesure de ses explications, il sentit son capitaine se détendre subtilement. Il examina les dossiers d'un air concentré qui le rendait particulièrement craquant, enfin, aux yeux de Renji, parce que d'autres n'auraient vu qu'un robot au travail. Mais voilà, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble que le lieutenant avait appris à différencier le moindre micro-changement dans ses expressions, et à en apprécier les nuances.

« Au fait... dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Oui ? fit Byakuya sans le regarder.

— Pour votre peigne... »

Cette fois, son capitaine releva la tête.

« Eh bien ?

— J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vous en parle avant de faire quoi que ce soit... Mais j'ai remarqué que... eh bien...

— J'écoute, l'encouragea Byakuya d'une voix tendue.

— L'autre jour, vous vous souvenez de la petite tempête qu'on a eue ? »

Acquiescement de Byakuya.

« Eh bien... le capitaine Ukitake est resté étrangement bien coiffé. »

 _Ukitake..._

Un éclat meurtrier passa dans les yeux de Kuchiki.

 _Franchement, s'abaisser à me voler mon peigne pour avoir l'air plus charmant... Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ?_

« Merci, Renji. Je m'en occuperai. »

Renji poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se voyait mal aller accuser le capitaine de la treizième d'avoir dérobé le peigne magique du capitaine de la sixième. C'était pour le moins grotesque. En fait, réfléchit-il, ça aurait été à mourir de rire, et plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de rire, mais il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer son hilarité, peu désireux de froisser son capitaine, juste au moment où celui-ci semblait se détendre un peu.

Il reprit son sérieux en songeant qu'ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et Renji ignorait si Byakuya pourrait avoir envie que ça se reproduise, sans pour autant le laisser paraître. C'était impossible à savoir et même s'il en avait effectivement envie, il ne lui dirait jamais. Renji pouvait aussi simplement lui demander où ils en étaient, mais il ne désirait pas aborder le sujet de façon frontale, parce qu'il doutait que son capitaine se fermerait comme une huître et ne répondrait que par une froideur résolue. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir prendre un risque. Mais cette fois, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, pas comme cette fois au sauna où la luxure l'avait emporté, et l'autre où il avait foncé pour ne pas risquer de perdre un pari, et aussi pour être sûr de ne pas se dégonfler. Il avait eu déjà pas mal de chance que ce soit passé aussi bien, et il en restait d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Il avait toujours besoin de savoir si Byakuya avait simplement cédé à un désir plus ou moins refoulé, s'il avait juste voulu lâcher prise, pour une fois, et...

 _Attends une minute. Lâcher prise ? Pourquoi il voudrait faire ça ? Il ne sait même pas ce que le mot « vacances » signifie. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il a fait et ça j'en suis sûr, j'étais aux premières loges. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher ? Est-ce que ça a au moins un rapport avec moi ?_

Il aurait été surpris, mais pas beaucoup plus avancé, de savoir que ces questions étaient pratiquement identiques à celles que se posait son capitaine, et en ce moment-même, en plus. Parce qu'ici, dans l'intimité de son jardin, dans une soirée douce et tiède, loin du cadre rigide de la sixième division, la proximité physique de son lieutenant le troublait davantage qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il pouvait sentir son aura chaude et réconfortante, et comme il avait toujours eu le nez fin, flairer son odeur subtilement épicée qui avait, depuis peu, le don d'agir directement sur sa production hormonale. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le dossier qu'il faisait semblant de lire, mais du coin de l'œil, il regardait la silhouette familière, un corps grand et athlétique, souple comme un fauve, une chevelure qui coulait comme une rivière de lave incandescente, des mains puissantes qui... Les souvenirs des moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés le submergèrent soudain et il constata avec un sentiment assez proche de l'effroi qu'il était en train de s'empourprer et que son cœur s'emballait à un rythme exponentiel.

 _Est-ce que c'est lui ?_

Autrement dit : est-ce que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et soudain, la réalisation tomba comme un couperet.

Ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que la raison pour laquelle tout ceci arrivait, c'était qu'il se sentait terriblement seul. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Mais il n'aurait jamais admis quiconque d'autre pour partager son intimité : c'était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Qu'il le respectait. Qu'il s'appuyait sur lui tous les jours, et imperceptiblement, il avait aussi commencé à compter sur lui d'un point de vue plus personnel. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le moment d'intimité charnelle qu'il avait partagé avec Kenpachi. Avec Renji, il se sentait en confiance. Compris, dans une certaine mesure. Et accepté tel qu'il était, pas comme quelque chose à conquérir ou à revendiquer.

La révélation lui coupa le souffle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir tout cela ? Comment avait-il pu tisser de tels liens sans même s'en apercevoir ?

Ce n'était pas... Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Certes, il était disposé à admettre qu'il se sentait seul. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était simplement pas prêt, s'il le serait jamais un jour. Il n'avait pas _peur_ de ses propres émotions. Il n'en voulait pas, c'était différent. Il n'en voulait plus. Mais surtout... Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait déverrouiller la douleur enfouie. S'il se « laissait aller » encore une fois, il ne pourrait plus la contenir. Et ça ne pouvait pas, ça ne devait pas arriver. Il n'était pas assez proche de Renji pour le laisser toucher à cette douleur-là, le laisser en être témoin. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais bien sûr que non, enfin ! Pourquoi ce doute ? Renji était son premier lieutenant et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il veillait sur sa petite sœur, et dans une certaine mesure, sur lui aussi. Mais il fallait savoir faire preuve de clairvoyance et de tempérance en toute chose : ils étaient avant tout capitaine et vice-capitaine. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils partageaient des responsabilités.

Un bureau.

Des combats.

Des blessures. Des souvenirs.

Presque une vie commune, en somme.

Il tressaillit en réalisant que ses pensées recommençaient à divaguer. Il prit conscience que Renji l'observait attentivement, mais contrairement à son habitude, en silence. Et contrairement à l'habitude de Byakuya, s'il garda le silence, c'était parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi dire, et comment le dire.

Renji ne lui facilita pas la tâche en posant une main sur la sienne. Une main timide, mais décidée. Il releva les yeux, lut l'interrogation dans le regard de son lieutenant, et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se pencha en avant et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, Renji, dit-il se relevant, ses dossiers sous le bras. Je vais me coucher. On se voit demain. »

Renji le regarda s'éloigner, puis fermer la porte coulissante sans un bruit, et enfin disparaître dans l'intimité mystérieuse de sa chambre à coucher. Il était bien en peine d'interpréter le dernier geste de son capitaine. Et savait confusément qu'il était parti dans une belle galère pour parvenir à une quelconque forme de conclusion. Il soupira lourdement, et vu qu'il était tout seul dans le jardin, il se rendit à l'évidence : il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que retourner chez lui se coucher. Mais peut-être qu'en chemin, il passerait voir quelques amis, histoire de finir sa soirée sur une note un peu plus légère et penser à autre chose en se mettant au lit qu'aux interrogations persistantes qui, ces temps-ci, lui volaient autour du crâne comme un nuage de moucherons agaçants. Sur cette résolution, il quitta la paisible résidence Kuchiki et prit la direction des quartiers de la neuvième division.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Cette fanfic m'amuse beaucoup, c'est un fait. Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle occasion d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à nos pauvres Byakuya et Renji, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et j'espère pour le vôtre !**

 **L'instant musical : Home Made Kazoku -** _ **Thank You**_ **:) (que je vous dédicace au passage pour votre lecture !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT : Il faut toujours écouter ses amis (ou pas)**

I

 _Le lendemain, sur Terre_

« Voilà comment ça s'est passé, conclut Renji.

— Hmm-hmm, je vois... commenta Ichigo d'un ton perplexe. Mais au fait, pourquoi t'en as pas parlé à Rukia ? Peut-être qu'elle, elle serait en mesure d'éclairer ta lanterne.

— Bah... À vrai dire, je sais pas trop comment elle le prendrait. Pour elle, son frère, c'est un peu la 8ème merveille du monde, donc bon...

— Ah ! Ça vous fait encore un point commun ! » se moqua Ichigo.

Deux pintes jetées davantage que posées sous leur nez interrompirent la réplique de Renji.

« Vous avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire que chouiner sur vos histoires de cœur ? grogna Grimmjow en contemplant les deux shinigamis avec mépris.

— Dis ça pour lui, mon ange, c'est lui qui-...

— Comment tu m'as appelé, là ? s'étrangla Grimmjow en attrapant Ichigo par le devant de son t-shirt.

— Bah quoi ? Tu préfères 'mon cœur' ? »

Renji fut impressionné de voir que Grimmjow se contenta de serrer les poings et d'assassiner du regard son petit ami avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner d'un pas digne. Enfin, presque. Quelques secondes plus tard, un manuel scolaire entra brutalement en contact avec la joue d'Ichigo.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire tes devoirs au lieu de papoter au bar. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas avoir ton bac, crétin.

— Oh c'est trop chou, tu t'intéresses à mes résultats scolaires...

— Ichi, si tu la fermes pas d'ici deux secondes je te vire du bar.

— Ça va, ça va ! C'te caractère... » ajouta Ichigo en grognant à l'intention de Renji.

Celui-ci avait suivi l'échange d'un air éberlué. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là s'entendraient aussi bien... tout en s'entendant aussi mal ?!

« Bah dis donc, ça a l'air de bien se passer avec l'autre psychopathe, remarqua-t-il à voix basse.

— Je savais qu'il pourrait pas me résister, répliqua Ichigo d'un ton suffisant en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

— Ouais, et c'est pour ça que t'as attendu un an avant de te lancer...

— Ta gueule. »

Ils se concentrèrent un moment sur leurs bières, puis Ichigo demanda :

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Terre ? T'as pas autre chose à faire avec la 6ème à diriger ?

— Arf... Si... J'ai prétexté avoir besoin d'un truc chez Urahara mais je peux pas m'attarder.

— Encore un peigne magique ? railla Ichigo.

— Humpf...

— Au fait, c'est moi ou t'as l'air légèrement... lendemain-de-cuité ? »

Renji poussa un long soupir, comme s'il n'était que l'innocente victime des manipulations de collègues pervers.

« Je suis allé à la 9ème hier soir... Tu connais Shuuhei...

— Ben, ouais je le connais... Et justement...

— Justement quoi ?

— Sérieusement, Renji, avoue : c'est toi qui l'as fait boire.

— Y avait Izuru aussi...

— Ah, là c'est un peu différent.

— Tu vois bien !

— Mais Izuru se débrouille très bien pour se mettre des mines tout seul, donc... »

Renji jeta un regard noir à Ichigo, puis décida qu'il ne servait à rien de raconter des histoires, et avoua :

« On s'y est mis à deux pour soûler Shuuhei, qui arrêtait pas de protester qu'il avait une tonne d'articles à corriger pour la gazette...

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Ichigo, l'air content de lui. Mais Renji, sois sérieux deux secondes, tu veux bien : arrête d'aller te soûler et vas parler à ton foutu capitaine. »

C'était un bon conseil, mais Renji n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le suivre. Du moins, dans l'immédiat. Et puis, genre, c'était Ichigo qui lui parlait d'être sérieux ! Alors qu'il sortait avec un cinglé ! Un cinglé, d'ailleurs, qui s'approchait dangereusement de leur table.

L'ancien espada s'effondra dans un siège avec sa propre pinte et lança un regard bleu perçant à Renji.

« Bon, puisque t'as l'air d'avoir désespérément besoin de conseils... », commença-t-il d'un ton condescendant, et continuant avant que Renji ne puisse l'interrompre : « ...Byakuya n'est pas le genre d'homme qui te fera la cour, et à mon avis t'es au courant. Si tu veux quelque chose de lui, va falloir te mettre au boulot. C'est le genre d'homme qui se conquiert, tu vois.

— Et d'où t'es aussi bien renseigné, toi ?! explosa Renji.

— Disons que je connais quelqu'un qui m'a parlé de lui, et je parle pas d'Ichi, il est bien trop con pour piger ce genre de trucs.

— Heyyyy ! protesta violemment Ichigo.

— Et de qui tu parles, alors ?! s'enflamma Renji, qui constata tout à fait navré que sa voix était en train de partir dans les aigus.

— Je m'entends bien avec le capitaine Zaraki, et il m'a raconté un petit secret. »

Les deux autres le fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Grimmjow prit le temps de ménager son petit effet en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Ton capitaine adoré et lui se sont envoyés en l'air », lâcha le métalleux avec un sourire de fauve.

Il fallut une bonne minute au cerveau de Renji pour intégrer l'information. Byakuya et Kenpachi... Impossible...

« Quand ? demanda-t-il, impuissant à dissimuler son émotion.

— T'inquiète, c'était avant que tu commences à faire des trucs cochons avec ton cher et tendre. »

Renji cligna des yeux. À la réflexion, cette petite révélation éclairait partiellement deux choses qui lui avaient paru incompréhensibles : le fait que Byakuya semblait avoir déjà connu d'autres hommes, et le fait qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid lors d'un duel contre le capitaine de la 11ème. Du coup, il ne releva même pas que Grimmjow connaissait un peu trop bien sa vie sexuelle et que la seule personne qui pouvait en être tenue responsable se trouvait juste à sa gauche. Laquelle personne émit un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en réalisant que Renji était trop absorbé par ses propres problèmes pour s'en prendre à lui.

« Tu peux toujours demander à Kenpachi, ajouta Grimmjow avec un plaisir visible, on dirait qu'il garde un souvenir ému de cette petite partie de jambes en l'air. »

 _Bah bien sûr,_ pensa Renji. _Avoir ce genre de conversation avec Zaraki est encore moins réaliste que de déclarer ma flamme à Byakuya._

D'humeur magnanime, et en voyant la tête que tirait Renji, Grimmjow précisa :

« Y'a rien entre eux. T'as le champ libre. »

Renji hocha la tête d'un geste automatique.

« Mais, ajouta Grimmjow en se penchant par-dessus la table et en le gratifiant d'un sourire diabolique, si j'étais toi, j'attendrais pas trop longtemps : il paraît que ton Byakuya est plutôt du genre chaud... »

 _Ouais, ça, j'avais remarqué_ , faillit répondre Renji, qui, au lieu de ça, devint rouge pivoine et finit sa bière d'une traite.

II

La nuit de Byakuya n'avait pas été beaucoup plus sereine que celle de Renji. En fait, il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil, troublé par... eh bien, par Renji, il fallait bien en convenir. Il s'étira dans son lit, sentant la mauvaise humeur l'envahir. Il n'avait pas la moindre raison d'en vouloir à son lieutenant, mais pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait bien voulu se servir de lui comme de cible d'entraînement au kido. Puis, Byakuya se rappela une chose que Renji lui avait dite hier soir, et son agressivité latente se reporta aussitôt sur l'image d'un beau capitaine à la splendide chevelure blanche...

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit : il avait failli oublier. Aujourd'hui, le capitaine Ukitake et lui auraient une petite conversation.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, procéda à ses ablutions matinales, se coiffa soigneusement et se vêtit d'un kimono rouge sang orné de motifs de fleurs noires. Un vêtement élégant qui impressionnait, séduisait, autant qu'il menaçait. Il passa son zanpakuto dans son obi et quitta la résidence en ignorant le domestique qui insistait pour qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner, et se rendit directement aux quartiers de la 13ème division.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

« Byakuya ! Quelle surprise ! »

Ukitake lui souriait, assis dans son jardin privé, enveloppé d'un lourd manteau gris. Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils : le voir dans cette tenue signifiait que le pauvre Juushiro avait encore des soucis de santé. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser émouvoir par ce détail. Il s'approcha de son collègue et baissa les yeux sur lui, sans incliner la tête.

« Je n'apprécie guère qu'on touche à mes affaires », fit-il savoir d'une voix parfaitement calme et maîtrisée, mais qui laissait filtrer une pointe de menace.

Ladite menace ne produisit pas le moindre effet sur le serein Juushiro.

« Assieds-toi, Byakuya. Tu ne viens jamais me voir. Je savais à coup sûr que te voler ton peigne te ferait accourir. »

Byakuya tiqua. Il l'avait manipulé ? Il avait _osé_ le manipuler ?

 _Et là encore, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout..._

Et le fait était que Juushiro n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de lui. Byakuya avait été bien élevé, il avait du respect pour ses aînés. Même si l'envie de leur tordre le cou ne lui manquait pas.

Fataliste, il s'assit.

« Je dois avouer que ce petit accessoire fait des merveilles, poursuivit Juushiro en passant les doigts dans son abondante chevelure. Et cela va de soi, je ne révélerai pas ton petit secret. »

Le regard améthyste de Byakuya s'assombrit, mais il garda un visage neutre et fermé.

« Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à me voir ? demanda-t-il avec sa retenue coutumière.

— J'ai remarqué quelque chose... »

Byakuya se raidit sans rien laisser paraître. Cette fouine d'Ukitake savait toujours tout avant tout le monde, et pas seulement parce que les gens aimaient se confier à lui. Il avait une sorte de radar, particulièrement pour déterminer... Eh bien, qui couchait avec qui. Et Byakuya ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce ne soit pas _ça_ que le capitaine de la 13ème avait « remarqué ». Il garda le silence, attendant que son hôte s'explique.

« Il y a quelque chose de légèrement changé en toi. Tu as l'air... un peu plus ouvert. On dirait que quelque chose te rend heureux, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quoi.

— Rien ne me rend heureux », répliqua Byakuya un peu trop vite.

Juushiro se contenta de sourire.

« Je me suis mal exprimé, reprit Byakuya. Je voulais dire que rien n'a changé. J'ignore de quoi tu parles.

— Ta vivacité à nier est plus éloquente que n'importe quelle confession », remarqua tranquillement son hôte en leur servant du thé.

Byakuya commençait à bouillir, et cependant, il ne bougea pas. Il regarda le liquide pâle et doré emplir sa tasse, et s'aperçut soudain que cela faisait, effectivement, bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Pourtant, malgré certains aspects agaçants de sa personnalité, il appréciait Juushiro. Seulement, il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à se détendre avec lui, justement parce qu'il était... beaucoup trop charmant. Et qu'il se servait allègrement de ce charme pour tirer les vers du nez à ses interlocuteurs.

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » demanda soudain Ukitake.

Byakuya, qui trempait tout juste ses lèvres dans son thé, faillit le renverser.

« Je vois », s'amusa Juushiro en buvant une petite gorgée.

Byakuya reposa sa tasse, et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, répliqua, agacé :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

Il s'était trahi. Juushiro parvenait _toujours_ à ses fins, même avec un maître du self-control comme Byakuya.

« Je suis soulagé, avoua Juushiro avec une sincérité qui le toucha malgré lui. Tu es trop solitaire. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas présomptueux, je me doute que tu ne vas pas me dire de qui il s'agit.

— Mais tu en as déjà une petite idée, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Byakuya d'un ton glacial.

Juushiro balaya sa question d'un petit geste de dénégation.

« J'ai peut-être une ou deux hypothèses, dit-il en riant, mais je ne compte pas pousser la question. Je vois bien que ça te met mal à l'aise.

— Je ne suis pas...

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste heureux de voir cette lumière dans tes yeux, Byakuya. »

Le capitaine de la sixième fixa son hôte, saisi : cet homme était le diable incarné.

« Je me doute que c'est loin d'être facile pour toi. Et que cette histoire te rappelle des souvenirs douloureux. C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir, Byakuya... »

L'interpellé croisa les mains sur son kimono et inspira lentement. Il détestait cette conversation. Il détestait toute cette journée. Il détestait Juushiro. Et Renji aussi. Et par-dessus tout, il détestait qu'on le perce à jour.

« J'ai bien conscience que tu vas m'en vouloir, reprit Juushiro avec un ton presque tendre, et je l'ai déjà accepté, mais il faut que quelqu'un te le dise : tu as le droit d'éprouver des émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. Tu as le droit de tomber amoureux, et tu as le droit de mal le supporter parce que, depuis ce jour-là, tu n'as pratiquement plus jamais baissé ta garde. »

Byakuya se leva brusquement.

« Merci pour le thé, Juushiro. Je dois partir. Garde le peigne. »

Ukitake acquiesça en souriant.

« Bonne chance, Byakuya », murmura-t-il en regardant le capitaine de la sixième rassembler sa dignité – enfin, les pans de son kimono – avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Byakuya rentra directement chez lui, esquiva de nouveau le domestique trop bien intentionné, rejoignit ses quartiers, se débarrassa du kimono qui lui semblait soudain lourd et encombrant, et enfila un yukata vert sombre avant d'ôter ses kenseikan. Il passa les mains dans sa chevelure libérée, et s'assit sur son coussin favori face au jardin zen. Il se permet un léger soupir.

Une chose était certaine : dans le top 10 des choses qu'il détestait ce jour-là, les vacances figuraient en bonne place.

Après avoir ruminé quelques heures, il se sentit brusquement envahi de fatigue. Il payait le prix de sa nuit d'insomnie. Il laissa la porte de sa chambre ouverte et s'étendit sur le canapé, et presque aussitôt, sombra dans un profond sommeil.

III

« Ok, mais là... faut pas déconner quand même... » souffla Renji en arrivant chez Byakuya ce soir-là et en le trouvant allongé sur le canapé, tourné de côté, son kimono dévoilant une bonne partie de ses jambes, ses cheveux tombant librement sur son beau visage endormi.

 _Et comment je suis censé garder mon sang-froid, moi ?_

 _Commandant-chef, vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait... Je suis à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de ma division, et maintenant, c'est mon self-control que je vais perdre..._

Comme s'il l'avait fait exprès pour augmenter sa confusion, Byakuya se tourna sur le dos, et son kimono glissa sur son flanc, découvrant presque la totalité de son corps d'albâtre. Renji déglutit.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant, hein ? Je reviens plus tard ?!_

Il s'imagina s'avancer, poser ses lèvres sur le torse aux muscles discrets, caresser l'intérieur des cuisses sveltes... Obtenir un doux gémissement, puis plonger entre ses jambes et réveiller son membre avec sa bouche. Byakuya plongerait les doigts dans sa chevelure et murmurerait : « Renji, fais-moi l'amour... »

Renji sursauta en sortant de sa rêverie et la moitié de ses dossiers lui échappa des mains. Ils tombèrent au sol avec fracas et Byakuya ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh, pardon, euh... capitaine... Vous m'avez euh... vous m'avez surpris. »

Byakuya se redressa et se rendit décent.

« C'est _moi_ qui t'ai surpris ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui mêlait étrangement la menace à la confusion.

— Eh bien, essaya Renji, vous voyez, euh... C'est à dire que vous étiez... enfin... » Il s'interrompit et regarda Byakuya d'un air concerné. « Capitaine ? Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle. »

Byakuya resta interdit un moment, puis avoua doucement :

« Je suis épuisé.

— Vous, les vacances, ça vous réussit pas... »

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel et quitta son canapé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard insistant sur la pile de dossier qui restait dans les mains de Renji.

« Est-ce que tu es venu m'annoncer que tu as une mutinerie sur les bras ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

— Comment vous avez deviné ?! »

Renji sentit tout le poids d'un regard assassin sur lui et ses dossiers et se reprit en balbutiant :

« Oh ! euh ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. 'Mutinerie', c'est un peu exagéré... Héhé... » acheva-t-il en se frottant la nuque, provoquant par la même occasion la chute de l'autre moitié des dossiers.

Byakuya soupira.

« Si tu as des problèmes de discipline que tu ne sais pas gérer, contente-toi de mettre aux fers les fauteurs de trouble, je réglerai ça en revenant.

— Euh... D'accord, capitaine.

— Tes dossiers ne vont pas se ramasser tous seuls, remarqua Byakuya au bout d'un moment.

— Mes... Oh ! Oui, vous avez raison. Excusez-moi.

— Y a-t-il un problème, Renji ?

— Un p-problème ? Mais non ! Pas du tout !

— Je vois. »

Renji ramassa ses dossiers et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Ou qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de tous ces dossiers.

 _Ne sois pas aussi idiot, Renji. Pose-les._

Il suivit son propre conseil et déposa ses dossiers sur la table basse, se redressa, et s'inquiéta de nouveau.

« Vous êtes vraiment pâle, capitaine. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

Byakuya le regarda d'un drôle d'air qui l'empêcha de respirer. La fantaisie de tout à l'heure ressurgit d'un seul coup. Il se vit contourner la table basse, prendre Byakuya dans ses bras, le guider vers le lit...

 _Reste avec moi cette nuit, Renji..._

Il ôterait ses vêtements et se glisserait sous les draps avec l'objet de son désir, ils se feraient face dans l'intimité du lit, puis se rapprocheraient pour s'embrasser tandis que Renji ferait glisser le yukata sur les épaules de son capitaine, il se pencherait pour coller ses lèvres à la courbe gracile de son cou tandis que ses mains s'aventurerait sous le tissu coûteux pour effleurer la peau fine enflammée d'anticipation, il sentirait les muscles se contracter sous ses doigts, il entendrait son souffle s'accélérer.

 _Fais-moi l'amour, Renji..._

« Renji ?

— Euh... Pardon, capitaine ?!

— Je te demandais à quoi tu étais en train de penser.

— À votre... »

Il se mordit la lèvre, réalisant in extremis qu'il était sur le point de dire n'importe quoi.

« À votre bankai. »

Bon, ok, c'était toujours n'importe quoi.

C'est compliqué, aussi, de parler quand son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner !

« Mon quoi ? répéta le capitaine sans bouger un sourcil.

— Votre bankai, expliqua Renji avec un sourire idiot. À quel point il vous définit bien.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Vous savez ? L'élégance. La délicatesse. La létalité. »

Tous les signaux étaient au rouge vif.

 _Arrête de parler, Renji !_

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? demanda Byakuya d'un ton presque doux qui le fit sortir de sa transe.

— O-Oui, capitaine », répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le capitaine contourna la table. Se rapprocha beaucoup trop de lui. Son parfum de fleurs de cerisier l'envahit, doux et trompeur, fuyant comme une éclaircie de printemps. Sa bouche était si près de la sienne. Renji ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres fines, la petite moue qu'il arborait presque toujours, qui pouvait signifier la concentration comme la contrariété mais aussi le désir, comme il l'avait récemment découvert.

 _Renji, reste avec moi cette nuit..._

« Nous verrons tout ça demain. Tu as raison : je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. »

La fantaisie vola en éclats. Le parfum de fleurs de cerisier s'éloigna. La bouche délicieuse se déroba.

 _Il paraît que ton Byakuya est du genre plutôt chaud._

Il l'était ! Il l'avait été... Renji cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division releva les yeux et regarda son capitaine franchir le seuil de la petite pièce attenante où se trouvait son lit. Puis, dénouer son obi. Son yukata vert sombre s'effondra, révélant la totalité de son corps, nu, de dos. Renji n'entendait plus rien, sinon les battements assourdissants de son cœur. Il ne voyait plus rien, sinon cette chute de reins impeccable apparemment seulement conçue pour mener le regard au fessier plat et étroit. Son regard descendit plus bas, sur les cuisses hésitantes dans un mouvement arrêté, comme si Byakuya ne savait pas s'il voulait s'éloigner ou l'attendre.

Le capitaine tourna la tête, et sans regarder son lieutenant, murmura :

« Renji, reste avec moi cette nuit... »

* * *

 **D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Comme quoi, tout arrive :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tous !**

 **Ah, ce chapitre m'a pris du temps, il était délicat à écrire, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. Mes excuses, il est court, mais j'ai préféré en rester là plutôt que de raconter ce qui se passe après, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il se suffisait en lui-même. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira.**

 **L'instant musical : décidément, _Come From the depth_ sur l'OST de Free! est idéal pour écrire ce genre de chapitres, tout comme, en plus dark mais tout aussi inspirant : _A Million_ , de VNV Nation (sur leur nouvel album _Noire_!) Peut-être que c'est bien pour les lire aussi, vous me direz, si vous êtes curieux :)**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions (oui, même vous, que je vois dans mes stats, honorables visiteurs invisibles !), et enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT : Rouge sang**

 _When I wander and far I stray  
When this world has failed me  
Give me strength and heal my soul  
When I'm broken when I'm lost,  
And roads seem neverending  
Be the path that brings me home  
When it feels I can't go on  
Let your armour cover me_

VNV Nation, _Armour_

* * *

 _Renji, reste avec moi cette nuit..._

Avait-il vraiment prononcé cette phrase ? Il sentait le regard de Renji sur son corps et il aimait ça. C'était pour cette raison qu'il hésitait : à l'attendre sur le seuil de sa chambre, il se disait qu'il était probablement en train de commettre _la_ plus grande erreur de sa vie. Plus grande que lorsqu'il avait demandé sa main à Hisana.

 _Ce n'était pas une erreur. Ce sont_ eux _qui ont dit que c'en était une. N'est-ce pas la même situation avec Renji ?_

Il ne sut que répondre à cette pensée. Il ne savait même plus contre quoi il luttait. _Pourquoi_ il luttait. Quelque chose de gigantesque le rattrapait, comme une lame de fond, noire et glaciale. Les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son lit ressemblaient à un gouffre qu'il devait traverser.

 _J'ai besoin de lui_ , réalisa-t-il, assailli d'émotions contradictoires. _Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache..._

Il était tellement fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et franchit le gouffre, puis se glissa sous les draps et se tourna sur le flanc, le cœur battant, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres. Une minute plus tard, il entendit Renji s'approcher, puis le bruissement de ses vêtements qui tombaient au sol. Le matelas s'enfonça et une paire de bras puissants se referma autour de lui. Il se raidit, gagné par l'émotion. Ça commençait à le submerger et il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Tout ce qu'il avait cherché à endiguer... Toutes les règles qu'il s'était fixées... Toute cette discipline mentale quotidienne, tous ces efforts, tous ces sacrifices. Balayés par quelques gestes tendres, par une simple présence chaude et réconfortante, par son propre bien-être au contact de cette personne qu'il s'était toujours efforcé d'ignorer le plus possible, pour ne pas risquer de trop l'aimer.

Et maintenant, c'était trop tard... Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête, tandis qu'il se sentait glisser, ou plutôt sombrer, dans l'abîme béant qui lui servait de cœur. Les pensées se précipitaient dans sa tête, mais pas la moindre phrase n'aurait pu franchir ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus de voix pour parler, plus de mots pour expliquer, décrire, raisonner. Rien que la tempête qui ébranlait ses souvenirs, sa conscience, jusqu'à sa perception de lui-même, qui le faisait se sentir aussi _vulnérable_. Aussi désarmé, aussi seul, sans autre point d'ancrage que le corps qui entourait le sien. Alors il s'accrocha à cette sensation, à ses frémissements, ses hésitations, à la cadence un peu trop rapide de sa respiration, à ses mouvements infimes tandis qu'il l'étreignait.

Renji aurait dû être au sommet de son bonheur, à tenir ainsi la personne qu'il aimait entre ses bras. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, qui le troublait au plus haut point. La respiration irrégulière de son amant et ses muscles tendus lui disaient qu'il n'était pas seulement épuisé. Il semblait lutter contre lui-même, mais Renji était incapable de connaître le but comme l'enjeu de ce combat. Il comprenait seulement qu'il souffrait. Son cœur se serra, ses sentiments débordèrent, fusèrent dans tout son corps.

« Byakuya... » murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, réalisant à peine que c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom.

Son amant tressaillit légèrement, puis se dégagea et se tourna face à lui. Dans la lumière du clair de lune, ses yeux étaient deux lacs translucides, où flottait la plus étrange des lueurs.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe », dit Renji doucement.

Cette phrase simple ramena Byakuya à lui-même, rompant le charme dangereux de la tempête qui l'emportait. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Ce n'était même pas une question de volonté : il réalisait qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas. Ce qu'il était capable de donner à Renji existait en quantité limitée, et peut-être qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. La tempête en lui s'apaisa, sans s'éteindre tout à fait. Oui, il avait besoin de lui. Mais il était incapable de s'abandonner à lui. Ses émotions, son cœur, sa douleur, et même sa joie d'être avec lui, tout cela constituait son trésor secret, mais aussi sa malédiction. Il était un chef de clan, un grand-frère et un capitaine de division. Il était cet homme que tout le monde voyait en lui : un être froid et distant, toujours en contrôle. Ce n'était pas un masque qu'il portait pour se protéger, il était vraiment cette personne. Il _devait_ être cette personne. Pour ne pas que tout s'effondre. Pour ne pas se perdre lui-même. S'il renonçait, ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde, à être cette personne... Alors... Il ignorait ce qui se passerait, en vérité. Mais une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il allait reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Renji. Ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi de cette manière en dehors de cette chambre. »

Les mots étaient durs, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à blesser Renji. Parce qu'ils sous-entendaient aussi que cette chambre représentait désormais pour eux un espace d'intimité où ils pouvaient exister en tant que couple. Byakuya lui donnait l'autorisation d'être proche de lui, et même dans un cadre limité, c'était déjà plus qu'il n'avait réellement osé espérer.

« Très bien, dit-il, amusé. D'autres ordres ou conditions à poser ? »

Byakuya le renversa sur le dos et le surplomba, le contemplant un instant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Quand il rompit le baiser, il ajouta :

« Pas de démonstrations publiques d'affection. Et je t'interdis de jouer les amoureux transis, ça ne prendra pas avec moi.

— Les amoureux transis ?

— Ne me demande pas plus que je ne peux te donner. Et évite de me poser trop de questions. Laisse-moi de l'espace »

Renji haussa les épaules, essayant de réprimer son sourire.

« Ça me va. Mais j'ai moi aussi une condition.

— J'écoute. »

Renji attrapa Byakuya par les hanches et inversa les positions en un clin d'œil. Il l'embrassa avec férocité, puis murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Renonce à ton 'espace' quand nous sommes ensemble. Laisse-moi te goûter... »

Il lécha le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordiller.

« Laisse-moi te toucher... »

Il glissa une main entre ses jambes, près du genou, et remonta lentement le long de la cuisse.

« Laisse-moi tes soupirs, tes frissons, ta jouissance... »

Sa bouche était partout sur le corps de son amant, explorant les zones les plus sensibles, ses mains effleuraient, agrippaient, son bassin oscillait, sa verge impatiente se pressait contre lui.

Byakuya entrouvrit les lèvres. Après un silence hésitant, un gémissement presque douloureux répondit aux mots et aux gestes de Renji.

« Je t'aime, Byakuya », termina Renji.

Il avait cru que ce serait difficile à dire, mais ça ne le fut pas. C'était naturel, ça sonnait juste. Et ça le soulagea d'un poids qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de porter. Byakuya ne répondit pas à ses mots, mais à son baiser, et c'était suffisant. Son amant se cambra sous lui, cherchant le contact de sa peau, mais Renji recula pour admirer sa beauté froide qui resplendissait au clair de lune. Les mains de Byakuya se posèrent sur son torse, suivirent du bout des doigts les tatouages, en un lent effleurement qui fit pleuvoir des frissons sur ses nerfs. Les mains descendirent au creux de son ventre, puis se refermèrent sur sa verge et se mirent à danser sur son membre. Ses reins se creusèrent sous la caresse, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et à son tour, il laissa son plaisir trembler sur ses lèvres. Une main l'abandonna. Il vit le bras se tendre vers le tiroir de la table de nuit, le fouiller, puis lui tendre une bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Il referma les yeux pour ne pas briser l'intensité du moment par ses doutes et ses réticences. Il voulait bien donner à Renji ce qu'il lui demandait. S'il ne pouvait vraiment lui céder son cœur, il lui abandonnerait son corps avec joie. Il lui confierait à travers ses gestes et l'expression de son plaisir son besoin d'être aimé, son besoin d'oublier cette personne qu'il était tout en ne l'étant pas. Grâce à lui, quand ils feraient l'amour, il pourrait peut-être apprivoiser sa douleur, adoucir le sentiment de perte beaucoup trop vaste qu'il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui-même. Il ne lui laisserait voir qu'une partie de lui-même, il se donnerait à lui mais ne lui dirait pas qu'il avait besoin de lui. C'était déjà bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais osé rêver accepter. Il penserait plus tard à ce que ça disait sur sa propre faiblesse. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait redevenir cet être de sensations qu'il était la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Et avec Renji, c'était étonnamment facile. Il se détendit au contact de ses doigts lubrifiés, se mordit la lèvre en se sentant pénétré. Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le corps de Renji, sa chevelure noire dans le clair de lune mais qu'il savait rouge sang, qui soulignait le dessin abrupt et ciselé de ses épaules, laissait deviner la courbure de sa nuque. Il observa les muscles roulant sous sa peau, et revint sur ses yeux dont la finesse du tracé en faisait la partie la plus délicate de son corps, sur ses lèvres juste assez charnues, s'attarda sur sa mâchoire proéminente sans être trop carrée, et de nouveau descendit sur son torse puissant mais souple, ses hanches étroites, agiles, ses longues jambes, robustes mais fines.

 _Il est beau_ , pensa-t-il. _Il est magnifique. J'aime son silence attentif, autant que j'aime son rire insouciant. Ce rire qui n'a pas dû changer depuis qu'il chapardait dans les rues avec Rukia. Un rire à l'épreuve de la noirceur. De_ ma _noirceur._

Renji guida sa verge en lui et il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à la bouche de son amant aussi féroce qu'il était tendre. Il laissa ses plaintes et ses gémissements se répandre dans la nuit, remonta les genoux pour laisser son compagnon s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Renji donnait des coups de reins lents et amples, et il pouvait sentir à chaque fois son membre glisser en lui et caresser l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Il releva le bassin pour obtenir le bon angle, et quand il sentit sa verge frotter sa prostate, il agrippa les hanches de Renji et poussa un cri qu'il ne chercha pas à étouffer, parce qu'il voulait donner à son amant tout ce qu'il était en mesure de lui donner. S'abandonner autant qu'il le pouvait. Renji l'embrassa passionnément et continua à bouger en lui, l'élargissant tout en le menant à se contracter davantage, mais accéléra à peine ses mouvements, toujours amples et lents, délicieusement lents. Il posa le front sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et son souffle résonna dans son oreille, lourd et rauque, aiguisant encore son désir. Puis, il glissa une main entre eux et commença à le masturber tout en continuant, toujours si lentement, à lui faire l'amour. Byakua posa les mains dans le creux de ses reins moites de sueur, le caressa jusqu'à la naissance des fesses, et tourna la tête pour chercher un baiser. Son amant le lui donna, et soudain, comme s'il ne pouvait plus museler son désir, il s'empara de l'une de ses jambes, la fit passer par-dessus son épaule, et lui arracha un cri en s'enfonçant brutalement en lui. Puis il recommença, de plus en plus vite, et à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle, Byakuya se sentit partir. L'orgasme le surprit tandis qu'il inspirait pour reprendre haleine, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge avant de se relâcher sous la forme d'un cri étranglé.

Il lui sembla que la tension mit un temps infini à redescendre. Il était étendu là, poisseux de sueur, le souffle court, les yeux de nouveau perdu dans les ténèbres, le cœur battant. Renji était allongé près de lui et ne disait rien, mais il émanait de lui une chaleur solaire, une aura vibrante qui le faisait se sentir bien, presque apaisé. Et pourtant... Qu'avait-il fait ? Ils étaient quoi ? Un couple, maintenant ? Il avait posé des barrières, des restrictions, fort heureusement. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Hisana. Il l'avait aimée comme on aime un premier amour : avec une passion obstinée, désespérée, ne souffrant aucun doute, sinon celui de compter autant pour elle qu'elle comptait pour lui. Il l'avait aimée sans conditions, sans lendemain, sans peur de l'avenir. Il l'avait adorée, il avait fait d'elle le centre de son univers. Elle lui manquait en l'espace d'une seule journée. À tel point qu'aujourd'hui, une étrange pensée faisait jour en lui : l'avait-il vraiment connue ? Ou bien avait-il été trop occupé à l'aimer pour vraiment la comprendre ? L'avait-il seulement rendue heureuse ? Avait-il vraiment pensé à elle quand elle était tombée malade, ou bien seulement à lui-même et à sa propre souffrance ?

 _Ne pense pas à ça. Ne pense pas à ça. N'y pense pas ! Si tu continues d'y penser, tu vas devoir demander à Renji de rentrer chez lui pour ne pas qu'il te voie dans cet état. Et tu n'as pas envie qu'il parte. Alors contrôle-toi._

Il se contrôla. Il inspira lentement, en imaginant ses émotions et ses pensées sombrer à l'intérieur de son cœur, tout au fond, dans cet espace intérieur que même lui ne connaissait pas, là où même lui ne s'aventurait jamais. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours, ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Et ça fonctionna. Il redevint un être matériel à l'esprit vide, dont les sensations s'enfuyaient dans l'engourdissement qui le gagnait, empli d'une sérénité un rien factice mais qui lui permit de laisser le sommeil revendiquer tout doucement son corps épuisé, oblitérant ainsi sa conscience et les pensées résiduelles qui le tourmentaient. Et les ténèbres se refermèrent, effaçant ainsi la couleur rouge sang de ses rêves et des émotions qui luttaient pour gagner la guerre contre sa mentalité d'acier. Les ténèbres se refermèrent, emportant ainsi les souvenirs, des plus anciens à ceux qui remontaient à quelques minutes auparavant. Et il se dissipa dans le néant, avec encore assez de conscience pour en être reconnaissant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

 **À quoi ressemble un week-end de shinigami ? Réponse ici.**

 **Pour les curieux : tous les groupes de musique cités dans cette fic sont on ne peut plus réels.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF : Un jour sur Terre – Partie 1**

I

Le lendemain, Byakuya était tout à fait redevenu lui-même, voire un peu trop lui-même, d'après Renji. Le lieutenant se réveilla brusquement en sentant les draps délicieusement chauds, moelleux et parfumés arrachés à son corps.

« Renji. Lève-toi. La sixième division ne va pas se diriger toute seule. »

Byakuya se tenait au pied du lit, lavé, coiffé, habillé.

 _Mais il ne dort jamais, cet homme ?!_

« Oui, capitaine... Je me dépêche... »

Il se hâta d'enfiler ses vêtements, toujours sous le regard impassible de Byakuya.

 _Je suis sûr que ça l'amuse, au fond..._

« J'ai terminé les dossiers qui te posaient problème et je t'ai laissé quelques notes pour te faciliter la tâche. »

Renji écarquilla les yeux : il avait apporté _beaucoup_ de paperasse. Quand est-ce que Byakuya s'y était mis ? Probablement avant l'aube. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se reposer.

« Euh... Merci, capitaine. »

Il releva les yeux et se figea. Byakuya lui souriait.

« On est toujours dans ma chambre, remarqua le brun.

— Merci... Byakuya. À ce soir. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, et Renji s'accorda le droit de l'embrasser, très vite, juste avant de partir bosser.

Il avait à peine quitté le manoir et marchait perdu dans ses pensées quand une petite silhouette familière le rattrapa en courant.

« Renji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez nous à cette heure-là ?!

— Oh, salut Rukia. Bah, le boulot, tu vois. C'est pas évident de diriger une division, tu sais. »

Il allait continuer à se plaindre quand il se prit un coup de poing dans les côtes.

« Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

— Tu embêtes mon frère avec le boulot alors qu'il est en vacances ?! Démerde-toi un peu tout seul, putain ! C'est pas souvent qu'il a l'occasion de se reposer, tu sais. »

 _Pour ce qu'il se repose_ , pensa Renji, mais décida qu'il était inutile de contrarier davantage une Rukia en pétard. Ensuite, il se demanda une fois de plus s'il devait lui parler de ce qui se passait entre son frère et lui. Le coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir fit pencher la balance vers un « non ». Un seul, c'était assez pour ce matin.

« Au fait, Rukia, tu viens avec nous demain ? À Karakura ?

— Qui ça, 'nous' ?

— Bah, les lieutenants. On va boire un coup chez Grimmjow.

— Boire un coup, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire de vos week-ends ?!

— Dis-le tout de suite si t'as pas envie de venir.

— Nan, c'est bon... Ça sera sympa de voir Ichigo et les autres.

— Ok, cool ! »

II

Le lendemain, Renji, Rukia, Izuru, Shuuhei, Rangiku et Ichigo étaient occupés à copieusement se pinter dans le bar de Grimmjow – même Rukia, qui finalement, picolait de bon cœur – sous le regard hostile du Hollow. S'il appréciait de voir ses affaires tourner, il se demandait bien comment son bar avait pu devenir un foutu repaire de shinigamis. Enfin, si, il le savait. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce crétin d'Ichigo. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en essuyant un verre. Il ne comprenait même pas ses propres sentiments envers le shinigami remplaçant. Le jour où celui-ci lui avait fait des avances, il avait réalisé que la haine qu'il lui inspirait traduisait en réalité un profond attachement, un attachement qu'il n'acceptait pas du tout, et pourtant, auquel il succombait depuis ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le repousser, même s'il l'énervait prodigieusement. C'était bizarre. Très contrariant. Il haussa les épaules : cela dit, le sexe était dingue. Ça compensait. Probablement.

Il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la boutique, tourna la tête, et sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa. Voilà qui allait devenir intéressant.

Byakuya balaya du regard ce drôle d'endroit, s'attardant sur les bacs remplis de disques aux pochettes gore. Il haussa un sourcil, et s'approcha pour mieux les regarder. Il savait ce que c'était qu'un disque, mais n'en avait jamais écouté. Et la musique qu'il entendait était pour le moins... Originale. Il émit un petit sifflement d'admiration en découvrant une pochette représentant une sorte de poulpe géant doté de dents qui dévorait des humains en laissant pendre les entrailles hors de sa gueule.

« Mh... les humains n'ont beau pas voir les Hollows, on aurait pu croire que ce sont eux qui les ont inventés...

— Pas mal, hein ? »

Il leva les yeux et vit Grimmjow qui l'observait avec un sourire féroce.

« Si tu débutes dans le death, je te conseille un truc plus 'soft', du genre... Bah... _Death_. C'est quand même eux qui ont donné leur nom au genre, à la base. C'est plutôt technique, je pense que tu apprécieras la virtuosité du truc.

— J'avoue que ça pique ma curiosité...

— J'te fais le deuxième à moitié prix, si tu m'en prends un autre.

— Y a-t-il des groupes plus... mélodiques ?

— Ahah, j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai pas de trucs de chochotte, si c'est ça que tu me demandes, mais j'ai du black atmo, ça devrait être ta came. Tiens, j'te file du Fen pour commencer. Mélancolique à souhait. Et t'as l'air du genre à déprimer.

— Je ne suis pas...

— Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Alors, tu les prends ?

— D'accord. »

Ses achats effectués, Byakuya se tourna vers le bar attenant à la boutique, où la joyeuse troupe de lieutenants s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il s'approcha.

« C'est donc ici que disparaissent nos lieutenants tous les dimanches », constata-t-il de sa voix modulée qui avait la propriété de toujours se faire entendre, même par une bande de shinigamis éméchés en pleine rigolade.

Tous les regards tombèrent sur lui, médusés.

Renji manqua d'en laisser tomber sa mâchoire par terre. Byakuya avait revêtu des fringues terriennes, en l'occurrence un costard ajusté, noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il était tellement incroyablement sexy qu'il en perdit instantanément tous ses moyens. C'était comme retomber amoureux une deuxième fois. Il avait des fourmillements dans tous les membres, sa vision semblait avoir soudain gagné en acuité, il avait très chaud, et son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine.

« Ca... Capitaine... Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Il avait la langue pâteuse et c'était difficile de parler.

« Je suis venu voir ce qui te plaisait tellement dans le monde des humains, dit Byakuya avec un imperceptible sourire. Je dois convenir qu'il semble s'y trouver des choses intéressantes. »

Ensuite, il regarda Rukia, puis la pinte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La jeune shinigami se figea sur place, osant à peine cligner des yeux.

« Nii-sama... Ce n'est... Ce n'est que ma deuxième ! couina-t-elle.

— Ta troisième », la contredit Izuru, qui espérait sans doute que l'ire de Byakuya se concentre sur elle, car il était de notoriété publique que Byakuya Kuchiki le terrifiait au dernier degré. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez étrange, car son précédent capitaine n'était pas spécialement du genre rassurant.

« Enfoiré ! gronda Rukia. Tu me le paieras... »

Mais Byakuya semblait davantage intéressé par l'espèce de table étrange recouverte d'un tapis vert qui se situait sur leur droite.

« Un jeu de boules ? dit-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

— Qui se joue avec des queues, précisa Shuuhei en vacillant sur son tabouret. Vous v'lez essayer ? C'pas dur. »

Byakuya se tourna vers lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— Le plaisir de la victoire ! cria Shuuhei en levant sa pinte.

— Rendons les choses plus intéressantes : vous tous contre moi. Si vous gagnez, je n'irai pas rapporter vos agissements à Yamamoto-sama. »

Un silence consterné s'abattit. Byakuya poursuivit :

« Et toi, Rukia, tu n'auras pas à faire le travail des domestiques pendant une semaine. »

Renji déglutit. La fin, c'était pour lui, sûr et certain.

« Quant à toi, Renji... Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Renji fut probablement le seul en mesure de déceler la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de son capitaine. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. À vrai dire, il aurait préféré y lire de la colère, il aurait mieux su à quoi s'attendre. Là... Il était un brin angoissé par ce qui pouvait amuser Byakuya et qu'il ne souhaitait pas dire devant les autres. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent cette partie ! À quel point ça pouvait être difficile ? Après tout, Byakuya n'avait jamais joué au billard de sa vie.

Sans attendre l'accord des lieutenants, Byakuya alla poser ses achats sur le comptoir du bar, ôta sa veste, puis déboutonna ses manches de chemise et les remonta sur ses coudes. Il desserra même un peu son nœud de cravate. Puis, il se retourna vers le petit groupe de shinigamis.

« Eh bien ? Vous n'êtes pas d'humeur aventureuse ? »

Les lieutenants échangèrent des regards consternés, puis, la mort dans l'âme, se dirigèrent vers le billard. Rangiku s'y colla en première, sous le regard attentif de Byakuya, tandis que Shuuhei lui expliquait rapidement les règles. Ensuite, il prit la queue de billard et la plaça entre ses doigts comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il se pencha, concentré, et d'un geste expert, envoya plusieurs boules dans le trou en un seul coup. Si ça continuait comme ça, les lieutenants allaient perdre avant même qu'ils n'aient tous eu le temps de jouer.

Rangiku alla se placer à côté de Renji et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Avoue, t'as envie de perdre, hein ?

— Hein ?! Comment ça ?

— T'as pas envie que ton capitaine te punisse ? T'arrive à peine à avoir l'air vaguement normal, Renji-kun. Arrête de baver, pour commencer !

— Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

Elle se pencha près de lui et chuchota :

« Toshiro et moi, on vous a vus. »

Renji se figea. Et merde ! C'était pas bon du tout, ça !

Rangiku gloussa.

« T'inquiète, on dira rien. Enfin, moi, j'aurais bien aimé, mais Toshiro a juré qu'il me virerait si je l'ouvrais et cette fois, il avait l'air sérieux... »

Renji assimila l'information.

« Je ne bave pas, crut-il bon de préciser au bout d'un moment.

— Bah, t'en fais pas, je te comprends ! Qui aurait cru qu'il suffirait de fringues terriennes et d'un billard pour en faire la créature la plus sexy de l'univers ?! »

Ils regardèrent le capitaine se pencher à nouveau sur le billard, s'attardèrent sur la grâce de sa posture, la fluidité et l'assurance de ses gestes. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs frôlaient ses joues pâles, et il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, toute son attention focalisée sur la précision de son geste. Renji s'humecta les lèvres et sortit de sa rêverie, donnant à son tour un coup de coude à Rangiku :

« C'est toi qui baves ! l'engueula-t-il. Et tu vas arrêter, oui ?! » Il se renfrogna. « Je... J'ai pas envie de le partager.

— Roooh c'est adorrrable ! roucoula Rangiku en se pendant à son bras.

— Mais tu vas la boucler, oui ?! »

Leur petite dispute s'interrompit quand ils entendirent un simple et clair : « J'ai gagné. »

« Cap'taine... Soyez sympa... »

Ça, c'était Shuuhei, toujours aussi soûl.

« Je n'ai pas à être 'sympa', et il me semble que je me montre déjà bien assez tolérant. Vous pouvez continuer votre petite fête. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna vers le comptoir et demanda à Grimmjow, qui avait suivi toute la petite scène avec intérêt, de lui servir un café noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Renji s'approcha.

« Euh... capitaine... En voulez pas trop à Rukia. C'est moi qui l'ai persuadée de venir.

— Je m'en doutais », remarqua Byakuya, les yeux mi-clos, humant le parfum de son café.

Renji s'agita, cherchant à décrypter l'attitude de son capitaine. Pourquoi était-il venu, au juste ? Jusque là, Byakuya n'avait jamais utilisé de gigai. Jamais il n'avait revêtu des vêtements du monde réel. Jamais il ne s'était mêlé à une réunion de lieutenants. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait vraiment ? Mais il se refusait à poser la question directement. Il avait juste la sensation que Byakuya n'était pas venu pour dévoiler quelque chose de lui-même, mais plutôt pour découvrir quelque chose sur lui, Renji Abarai. Soit ! Mais il avait sacrément la trouille des concluions que Byakuya tirerait de cette petite expérience.

« Renji ?

— O-Oui ? répondit le lieutenant en se mettant au garde à vous malgré lui – des années d'expérience sous la férule du redoutable capitaine.

— Ils sont bien, ces hôtels humains ?

— Ces... ces... ces hôtels ? »

Byakuya esquissa un sourire, sirota son café, et dit tranquillement :

« Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste. Mais moi, j'ai envie de tester. Il y en a un au coin de la rue. Je t'y attendrai... Un moment. »

Byakuya se leva, reboutonna ses manches avec lenteur, remit sa veste, et prit le sac contenant ses futures découvertes musicales. Renji le regarda faire, muet. Son cerveau ne répondait plus.

Est-ce que Byakuya venait vraiment de lui suggérer de s'envoyer en l'air dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Ce n'était pas le monde réel dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais dans un monde parallèle !

Byakuya s'éloigna de sa démarche si légère qu'il semblait flotter davantage que marcher, et disparut dans le dimanche après-midi ensoleillé. Renji revint s'asseoir avec ses amis d'un pas mécanique et fixa sa pinte à moitié vide d'un regard absent.

« T'es vraiment dans la merde, hein ? demanda Shuuhei d'un air compatissant.

— T'imagines pas », souffla Renji.

Byakuya le suivait sur Terre et lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible. Merde ! Il flippait complètement.

Ou est-ce que ça pouvait être... Juste ce que ça semblait être ?

 _Rah, je suis perdu, moi !_

Et par-dessus le marché, Ichigo lui souriait bêtement de l'autre côté de la table. Rukia respirait mieux depuis le départ de son frère et décida que, puisqu'elle avait été découverte, autant profiter du reste de la journée comme bon lui semblait, les ennuis reviendraient bien assez tôt. Quant à Renji, il essayait simplement de ne pas avoir l'air totalement idiot tandis que les pensées confuses et les émotions contradictoires se battaient dans son crâne. Il commanda une autre bière pour se donner du courage. Après, il irait découvrir si Byakuya avait décidé de le tester, et s'il l'attendait vraiment dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il espéra que ses prochains dimanches seraient plus calmes, sans quoi c'était lui allait finir par se retrouver en burn-out. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le capitaine Kuchiki saurait s'y prendre avec autant d'efficacité pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas encore terminé de jouer avec lui.

* * *

 **Et bam ! Histoire de vous faire mariner un peu :) Uhuh, désolée, le discret sadisme de Byakuya m'a influencée... J'écris la suite très vite ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Renji l'aura bien, sa revanche, mais pour l'heure, y en a qui n'ont absolument aucune honte à abuser de leurs charmes légendaires... Après tout, pourquoi s'en priver ?! Courage, Renji...**

 **Pour l'occasion, j'essaie le point de vue interne de bout en bout, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Si ça fonctionne et que ça vous plaît, je ferai pareil pour le prochain chapitre, mais avec le point de vue de Byakuya.**

 **L'instant musical : et allez une bonne dose de Nobodyknows – Hero's come back, opening 1 de Naruto Shippuden, plus 3OH!3 – We Are Young. Ça défoule et c'est joyeux, combo gagnant.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX : Un jour sur Terre – Partie 2**

 _Maintenant, c'est officiel : Byakuya veut ma mort. « On ne touche pas impunément le chef des Kuchiki. » C'est ça le message ? Sauf que personne m'avait prévenu, moi ! Quel enfoiré. Et en plus, je pourrais_ jurer _qu'il est très content de lui. Je sais repérer tes sourires, Byakuya. Et là, t'es en train de sourire._

« Les boutiques terriennes sont intéressantes. »

 _Sans blague. En plus, pour ta première visite, t'as pas choisi les boutiques les plus courantes. Alors ouais, j'admets, les talons hauts, comment dire... ça te fait des jambes de dingue. Et je parle pas des bas résille et du porte-jarretelle, j'évite de trop regarder parce que quand je le fais... ben, j'oublie de respirer. Et si je tourne de l'œil rien qu'en te regardant, ça c'est sûr, tu me laisseras JAMAIS l'oublier. Et en plus, à part ces ravissants sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, c'est TOUT ce que tu portes. Et pourtant, tu te comportes comme si tu étais complètement habillé, sans rien perdre de ta grâce, de ton assurance._

 _Et je vois que t'as commandé du champagne, en plus... Tu m'as même pas attendu pour commencer. Ce que je pige pas, c'est..._

« Euh... T'es en train de bosser, là ?! »

 _Oh. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Parce que là aussi, j'oublie de respirer. Dans cette lumière-là, quand le soleil commence tout juste à décliner, tes iris sont clairs, presque gris. Trop clairs ! Trop intenses, putain, j'en perds mon latin._

« Nous ne sommes pas chez moi. »

 _Euh ça oui, j'avais remarqué..._

 _..._

 _Oh ! T'es_ vraiment _un enfoiré._

« Excusez-moi, capitaine. »

 _Ça te va, comme ça, espèce de sadique ?_ _Alors ? Tu vas dire quelque chose ou bien attendre que je m'évanouisse ?_

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai amené du travail ? »

 _Alors là, pas la moindre foutue idée, cap'taine._

« Tu as oublié. C'est mieux que de m'avoir volontairement fait faux-bond, je l'admets. »

 _Oublié ? Oublié quoi ?!_

 _Ah, ce minuscule soupir de désapprobation, célèbre dans toute la sixième division... Tu sais que ça fait pleurer les jeunes recrues quand tu leur fais le coup ? Après c'est moi qui dois les consoler..._

« On devait se voir, aujourd'hui. Pour finaliser les évaluations trimestrielles. »

 _Les évaluations ?..._

 _..._

 _LES ÉVALUATIONS ! Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ?! Et au lieu de ça, je suis allé picoler sur Terre... Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'en fais tellement baver, maintenant. N'empêche, t'es un gros sadique : tu viens l'air de rien dans mon bar préféré, sexy comme un dieu, tu rétames tout le monde au billard, tu m'invites dans un hôtel comme si de rien n'était, tu m'y attends tout dévêtu, et t'es en train de m'expliquer que c'est... pour bosser. Sérieusement ?!_

« Tiens. Voilà ta pile. Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre tout de suite si tu veux rentrer avant la nuit. »

 _Ben voyons. Et je suis censé évaluer nos soldats alors que tu es assis de l'autre côté de la table, et... Pourquoi est-ce que tes jambes ont l'air aussi interminables ? Pourquoi est-ce que tes mains semblent encore plus fines et délicates que d'habitude, pourquoi tes lèvres sont aussi désirables alors que tu sirotes ton verre, totalement indifférent à ma confusion ? Pourquoi... tes cils sont si longs quand tu coules un regard dans ma direction, je n'arrive plus à déchiffrer ton expression, Byakuya, tu me rends fou._

« Un problème, Renji ? »

 _Tu me poses souvent cette question. Ça doit être à cause de l'air ahuri que j'affiche maintenant. Je sais, j'ai souvent cet air-là, et tu vas dire que c'est parce que j'en suis un, d'ahuri. C'est peut-être vrai, mais faut dire que t'as le don pour me rendre encore plus idiot que je ne le suis. Mais la prochaine fois que tu prononceras ces mots, je me rappellerai aujourd'hui. Et..._

 _Putain, ça aussi, tu le savais. Tu le fais exprès pour que je ne puisse plus te regarder en face sans piquer en fard quand tu me ressortiras cette phrase. Avoue, ça te fera plaisir quand tu..._

 _Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Ne t'approche pas de moi comme ça. Non, Byakuya, s'il te plaît. Arrête-toi !_

 _Ok. Bon. Essayons de rester calme. Résumons la situation : je suis sur Terre, éméché, dans mes fringues normales, juste un baggy et un t-shirt assez moulant pour qu'on remarque mes muscles, parce que j'en suis assez fier. Je suis assis dans une chambre d'hôtel. Devant moi, il y a une table basse avec des rapports d'évaluation dessus, mais présentement, je ne peux pas les voir, parce qu'un dieu de la mort reconverti en dieu du sexe est assis à califourchon sur moi. Et je suis en train de rassembler toutes mes ressources de volonté pour ne pas tendre les mains vers ses hanches fines, pour ne pas attraper ses jambes sveltes, dont la ligne est encore soulignée par ces bas qui s'arrêtent à mi-cuisses, pour ne pas fixer comme un abruti son entrejambe enveloppée de dentelle. Il faut dire que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, quand tu te mets à onduler des hanches comme ça. Je me dis que tu en fais vraiment trop, tu peux pas attendre de moi que je reste de marbre. Je lève la tête pour essayer de lire ton expression... et oh putain j'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as déjà le rose aux joues, tes lèvres sont humides, tu me regardes, les yeux mi-clos, et tu as une expression de pure luxure qui me donne des crampes au bas-ventre. Ta bouche s'approche de la mienne et je t'embrasse tout doucement, presque craintivement, comme si je touchais au fruit défendu. Tu réponds à peine au baiser, mais tu le fais. Une légère pression de tes lèvres sur les miennes qui excite toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses, un toucher délicat par contraste avec la façon dont ton membre à peine couvert frotte sur le mien à travers le tissu de mon pantalon. Je m'agrippe aux accoudoirs en espérant que tu veux vraiment aller quelque part avec ça, parce que je suis pas un pro de la patience et de la maîtrise de soi. Surtout pas quand tu es si près de moi, si sexy, si sensuel dans tes mouvements à la fois sincères et appuyés, et trop légers, trop lointains. Et puis, je perds le contrôle et mes mains glissent sous tes fesses. Je suis à deux doigts de te jeter sur le lit pour te ravager, et là, tu te lèves, l'air de rien, et si c'était pas évident que t'étais en érection, j'aurais vraiment cru à ton numéro._

 _Byakuya ? Tu vas où, là ?_

 _Tu t'arrêtes près de la porte de la salle de bain et t'enlèves le peu de fringues que t'as. Heureusement que t'entends pas mes pensées, parce que franchement, t'as le talent d'une putain de strip-teaseuse pour faire ça. Tes chaussures fichent le camp en un clin d'œil, dévoilant la courbe exquise de ton pied, la ligne épurée de ta cheville. Tu détaches les attaches du porte-jarretelles avec un « clac » qui résonne à peine dans le silence qui bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Tu glisses les pouces sous le tissu de tes bas, et les voilà qui roulent le long de tes cuisses d'éphèbe. C'est drôle, ce contraste, parce que ton visage n'a rien de celui d'un éphèbe : on y lit une sagesse et un calme qu'on ne gagne que dans une longue vie d'expérience. Tu n'as pas l'air innocent, oh, que non... Le slip en dentelle suit le même chemin, et soudain tu es là, glorieusement nu, en plein dans la lumière du soleil, qui joue sur ton corps en accentuant comme dans un rêve l'arête de tes hanches, la naissance de tes côtes, le jeu discret des pectoraux, le tracé gracieux de ton cou. Tu tournes la tête vers moi, tu la penches un peu de côté quand tu dis :_

« Ils ont une baignoire à bulles. Ça promet d'être une expérience intéressante. »

 _Ah ça, je n'en doute pas, cap'taine. Ok, alors je te rejoins..._

« Je vais prendre un bain. Tu n'as qu'à avancer dans ta pile en attendant. »

 _Aïe. Je me suis rassis trop vite, ça fait mal aux fesses._

 _Je n'ai qu'à... T'as dit quoi, là ?!_

 _Du coup, je me relève, prêt à en découdre. Je peux pas accepter un truc pareil. Tu peux pas me chauffer comme ça et après, me dire de compléter des foutus rapports. Je ne suis qu'un homme, merde !_

 _Là, n'importe qui de moins entraîné que moi le verrait, ton sourire. Le pire, c'est que t'es tellement beau quand tu me souris comme ça que t'arrive à me convaincre de me rasseoir sagement, et même de jeter un œil sur ces foutues évaluations alors que tu disparais dans la salle de bain. Je me dis qu'on sait jamais, tu vas peut-être finir par laisser tomber ton petit numéro de torture. On peut toujours rêver, hein ?_

 _Le temps passe vraiment très, très lentement alors que j'essaie de pas raconter trop de conneries sur Akito qui sait enfin passer en shikai, ou sur Hanako qui a battu tous les autres non-gradés lors du dernier tournoi de la division. Pour ceux qui se sont moins faits remarquer, la tâche est plus ardue. Je suis attentif à tous nos soldats, mais parfois ma mémoire me joue des tours. Et spécifiquement un dimanche après-midi, sur Terre, après avoir bu et été la victime de tes tentatives tout à fait réussies de séduction._

 _J'ai trop chaud, putain. Je défais mon bandana pour m'éponger le visage, et puis j'ouvre grand la fenêtre, et tant pis pour mon taux d'alcoolémie, je décide de boire un petit verre de champagne bien frais._

 _Ok, c'est déjà mieux. Je me détends un peu. Il est drôlement calme, cet hôtel._

 _Trop calme. Tu vas rester dans ce bain toute la soirée ? Allez, s'il te plaît, reviens... Faut vraiment qu'on les finisse ce soir, ces évaluations ?_

 _Et c'est là que je suis frappé d'une révélation : bien sûr que non, faut pas qu'on les finisse. T'es en vacances, alors le commandant-chef attend pas de toi que tu les finisses tout de suite._

 _Ce qui signifie..._

 _Que je me suis fait avoir._

 _En beauté._

 _Ok, j'ai fini de jouer ton petit jeu._

 _Je vire mon t-shirt, et j'approche de la salle de bain. Je tends la main vers la poignée... Et manque de me prendre la porte en pleine figure._

« Tu as déjà fini ? »

 _Coup d'œil de haut en bas. Tu portes le peignoir de l'hôtel, c'est censé être moins sexy. Et pourtant, je rêve de te l'arracher. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir si je fais un pas en avant, hein ? Ta peau... Elle sent tellement bon. Je peux presque sentir son parfum avec ma langue. Je le pourrais vraiment... si je m'approchais encore un peu... J'attrape le col de ton peignoir et je le tire pour découvrir ton épaule._

 _On ne se touche même pas. Je crois que tu m'as vraiment déstabilisé, parce que je n'ose rien faire d'autre que de me tenir tout près de toi, enivré par ton parfum, si près que je sens ton souffle sur mon cou, ça me hérisse les cheveux sur la nuque. Et moi, je reste comme un idiot, la bouche à deux centimètres de ta peau nue. Je suis paralysé. Tu portes encore la chaleur du bain sur toi, elle roule vers moi en vagues confuses et étourdissantes. Je veux te toucher, je veux tellement te toucher. Mais je n'ose pas. Et toi, tu ne bouges pas. Tu m'as piégé._

 _Tu recules, tu m'esquives. Tu traverses la pièce d'un pas tranquille, tu t'empares d'une flûte de champagne et tu t'assois en croisant les jambes, laissant le peignoir s'ouvrir dans le mouvement._

« Je pense que tu as compris la supercherie, entre-temps.

— Pas d'évaluations, c'est ça ?

— Pas aujourd'hui.

— Et donc... Est-ce que je suis en droit d'attendre autre chose ?

— Mmh... »

 _Tu réfléchis. Tu réfléchis vraiment ? Ou bien tu fais semblant pour continuer à me faire perdre l'esprit ?_

 _Attends, et c'est quoi, ça ? Un regard appréciateur sur mon torse nu ? Dis-moi que c'est ça !_

« Approche, Renji. »

 _Alors c'était vraiment ça ?_ _D'accord, je m'approche._

 _Et je m'arrête de nouveau à deux pas de toi, parce que ton sourire me crucifie. Tu te lèves, tu me regardes avec une intensité qui me vide ma conscience de moi-même. J'entends mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles comme si toute la fanfare de l'armée jouait juste à côté. Tu t'approches à nouveau de moi. Le bout de tes doigts court sur mon torse nu, fait le tour de mes tétons dressés, tu vas même jusqu'à les pincer légèrement. Et en plus, quand tu fais ça, tu te mordilles les lèvres d'une façon qui me donne envie te jeter sur le lit et de t'embrasser, te dévorer, te sucer, te vider les couilles jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce._

 _Oh, merde, j'ai le souffle court, super court, alors que je ne bouge pas d'un cil. T'es content ? Tu sais définitivement comment me rendre dingue. Et maintenant ? Tout mon corps te réclame. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi, tes doigts se posent sur mes lèvres, et tu prononces ma sentence dans un murmure._

« Tu devrais prendre un bain, toi aussi. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Quant à moi, je vais aller chercher Rukia pour la ramener à la maison. Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait en état de revenir par ses propres moyens. »

 _Tes doigts quittent mes lèvres, tu t'éloignes de moi, je peux sentir la frustration m'agripper les entrailles et les testicules, ça ressemble presque à un choc électrique. Tu resserres ton peignoir et tu sors tes fringues du tiroir où tu les avais rangées. Bien évidemment, je suis sans voix. Je savais que tu étais impitoyable, mais franchement, je me serais pas douté que tu irais aussi loin. Et tu as l'air d'apprécier._

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé un moyen on ne peut plus efficace pour te rendre moins bavard » _, que tu commentes en attrapant ton foutu peigne magique pour le passer dans tes cheveux noirs encore luisants d'humidité. Quelques gouttes tombent de ta chevelure. Les petites chanceuses, elles s'écoulent dans l'échancrure de ton peignoir et roulent sur ton torse, d'autres choisissent ta colonne vertébrale, en route pour ta chute de reins, elles vont sûrement ralentir quand elles rencontreront le très discret affleurement de tes fesses. Il y en a peut-être déjà qui se glissent entre elles, se perdant dans la chaleur humide qui règne là._

 _Kami-sama, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce genre de trucs. Tout de suite !_

 _Tu t'amuses. Du coup, tout rouge, en feu, humilié et excité comme je l'ai jamais été, je te laisse t'habiller et bats en retraite dans la salle de bain, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière moi. C'est un coup bas, ça. Un sacré coup bas. Tu peux être sûr et certain que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Je vais l'avoir, ma revanche. Et plus vite que tu ne le crois._

 _En attendant, tu m'en voudras pas si j'utilise le bain à bulles pour me 'détendre' pendant que tu finis de te préparer. Je ferais même peut-être un peu de bruit, histoire que toi aussi, tu sois au moins un peu frustré._

 _J'ai compris le message : le capitaine Kuchiki ne veut pas passer pour une proie facile. Et il ne l'est sûrement pas. Parce que ce n'est pas en nous envoyant en l'air deux fois que je vais être satisfait. Et ça, il l'a bien compris. Mais tu sais, Byakuya, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer à ce jeu-là..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tous !**

 **Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris ! (même si bizarrement, c'était le dernier chapitre que je m'attendais à publier ce soir !) Un coup de fatigue, du travail, d'autres fics retenant mon attention... Mais voici ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos remarques (merci pour vos retours !) sur la précédente publication, vous me direz ce que donne ce chapitre-là, si vous voulez :) Même s'il est assez peu comparable à part sur la forme et bien sûr dans la continuité plus ou moins réussie de l'histoire, mais il y a un gros décrochage de tonalité. C'est plus ou moins habituel dans mes fics mais j'admets que celle-ci, que j'étais partie à écrire 'sans prise de tête' m'a beaucoup plus impliquée que prévu. (et oui, ce chapitre est minuscule, pourtant, c'est pas l'effet qu'il m'a fait en l'écrivant, mes excuses, mais au moins, ça me relance sur la suite ;)**

 **L'instant musical est dans la citation d'ouverture, et contient tout ce que j'ai envie de dire en plus de tout ce que je raconte dans ce chapitre (enfin, pas tout à fait 'en plus', vu que ça me semble complètement raccord. Et vive VNV qui m'accompagne depuis quinze ans, et ouais, j'en suis à l'âge où on peut commencer à dire ce genre de trucs, et oui, c'est flippant :)**

 **Ce chapitre, en évoluant, a pris une direction inattendue (en fait je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à ce chapitre-là, mais je savais que j'y viendrais), et je le dédicace à la personne qui m'a aidée à surmonter un deuil amoureux, et un deuil tout court. Mes fanfics sont mes silences.**

 **Comme toujours, enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE ONZE : Renji contre-attaque (Partie 1)**

 _Memories like films play on the wall  
Of another self, another life  
A story without end that still lives on  
So much that passed us by is forever gone_

 _Echoes of the chances that I had to take  
I closed the door, I never said goodbye  
No regrets, no tears  
We cannot turn back time  
The symphony, the song plays to the end_

 _Ghosts will haunt the streets  
Where we have laughed and cried  
Still, we found our place  
Found a better life  
Is there time to cry  
Drink to last goodbyes  
Oh why, do wonders never cease?_

VNV Nation, _Wonders_

* * *

I

« Nii-sama... Je te jure que c'était la première fois. »

 _Rukia est à deux pas derrière moi, mais j'ai l'impression que sa voix me parvient de beaucoup plus loin. Je n'ai pas forcé sur le champagne, vu l'effet que me fait l'alcool... Et pourtant, je me sens complètement décalé. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû faire toutes les choses que j'ai faites aujourd'hui. Cela fait un drôle d'effet, de ne plus se reconnaître soi-même. Et tout ça parce que..._

 _Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, c'est ça qui s'est passé._

 _Et maintenant ?_

 _Maintenant, je n'ai plus un simple problème de surmenage. Toute la vie que je me suis patiemment construis est en train de s'effondrer, ça a commencé quand il a pris son courage à deux mains pour me séduire. Tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il dit, ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs, tant d'émotions oubliées, enterrées, verrouillées au plus profond de moi._

 _Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi dur avec moi-même, bien que je sois à peu près certain d'avoir toujours eu le sens du devoir et de la rigueur. Mais la rigueur s'est vite transformée en rigidité, et je sais bien au fond de moi que c'est Ichigo, en sauvant Rukia, en me jetant mes contradictions en pleine figure, qui a amorcé le changement. Je n'ai pas voulu le reconnaître sur le moment, et j'ai repris le cours de ma vie sans vouloir penser au fait que j'avais la rompu la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne plus jamais enfreindre la loi. Je suis devenu négligent... voire inconscient. Et depuis quelques temps, je ne cesse d'en payer les conséquences. Et je viens de réprimander Rukia alors qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, et que, par comparaison avec mon comportement de ces derniers temps, aller boire quelques pintes avec ses amis n'a absolument rien de répréhensible..._

 _Alors sois juste, Byakuya._

« Rukia. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis venu pour... par curiosité. Tu as le droit de t'amuser avec tes amis. Cependant, sois prudente avec l'alcool. Ne te laisse pas emporter, suffisamment pour faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite. »

 _Pas comme moi, en somme. Et avec Renji, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de boire._

 _Est-ce que ça signifie que je regrette ?_

 _Une part de moi regrette l'apaisement dans lequel je vivais... Même s'il était illusoire, même s'il ne faisait qu'habiller le néant qui réside dans mon cœur._

 _Et voilà le retour de la fatigue... C'est vrai que j'ai encore très peu dormi la nuit dernière... Je crois que ces vacances imposées m'épuisent davantage qu'une semaine acharnée à mon poste. Quand je travaille, j'arrive à me concentrer, à dépenser mon énergie de manière ordonnée et équilibrée. Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire, ou presque... Je me sens désorienté. J'ai perdu tout contrôle sur ma vie. Je suis sûr que Hisana doit s'amuser, si elle me voit...Comme elle le faisait autrefois, sans méchanceté. Elle me faisait sourire... Elle me faisait rire, aussi. Avec elle, j'étais l'autre moi, cette personnalité que Renji fait resurgir. Elle avait le même talent pour me bouleverser, et pourtant, je me sentais en sécurité avec elle._

 _Tu vois comme je suis perdu sans toi, mon amour ? Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je pense à toi, mais ce n'était que cela : des pensées. Je n'éprouvais plus rien. Hisana, est-il possible que je sois de nouveau amoureux ? N'est-ce pas te trahir ? Puis-je me le permettre ? J'ai peur, Hisana. J'ai peur qu'il ne te fasse disparaître pour toujours, et cela, je ne puis l'accepter._

« Nii-sama ? »

 _Quoi, encore ? Oh. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'on était arrivés chez nous. Et que me veut-il, celui-là ?_

« Un message de Yamamoto-sama, seigneur Kuchiki. »

 _Loué soit Kami-sama._

 _Je reprends le travail demain._

II

 _« Est-ce que, par hasard, on m'aurait changée au cours de la nuit ? Réfléchissons : étais-je identique à moi-même lorsque je me suis levée ce matin ? Je crois bien me rappeler m'être sentie un peu différente de l'Alice d'hier. Mais, si je ne suis pas la même, il faut se demander alors qui je peux bien être ? »_

Lewis Carroll, _Alice au pays des merveilles_

* * *

 _Une heure a suffi pour me mettre à bout de nerfs. Cela devient difficile de contrôler mon reiatsu. Je sais que les soldats ont de bonnes intentions, mais..._

« Ravi de vous revoir, capitaine Kuchiki ! »

 _J'aimerais l'être autant que toi..._

« Comment allez-vous, capitaine ? »

 _Bonne question._

« Capitaine, on vous demande à l'armurerie. »

 _Demandez quelqu'un d'autre..._

« Capitaine, Rikichi a encore perdu le contrôle de ses papillons ! »

 _Comme c'est étonnant..._

« Est-ce qu'il faut changer le menu de la semaine, capitaine ? Le cuisinier est malade ! »

 _À ce point, je préférerais me charger moi-même des repas plutôt que d'assurer la direction..._

« Hanako a encore fait une crise de nerfs et détruit les vestiaires, doit-on le mettre aux arrêts ? »

 _Il faut vraiment qu'on me pose la question ?_

« Le rapport de votre second, capitaine ? »

 _Oui, donne-moi ça... Ah. C'est ce que je pensais. Je ne compte même plus les sanctions disciplinaires à faire appliquer cette semaine..._

« Capitaine ! Votre courrier ! »

 _Brûle-le._

« Le capitaine Ukitake vous fait demander si vous êtes libre pour le dîner ! »

 _Dis-lui d'aller se peigner avec un fer à friser..._

 _Et ça ne s'arrête plus ! Comme je voulais faire bonne impression en revenant, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on s'adresse directement à moi pour tous les problèmes, même les plus mineurs. Je croyais que ça allait m'aider. Que la vie reprendrait comme avant, en tout cas, suffisamment pour que je retrouve mes esprits._

 _Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis déjà débordé. Je peux peut-être m'accorder une petite pause. Le bureau est désert puisque Renji est parti entraîner les jeunes recrues, et il me suffit de verrouiller la porte... Non, ça paraîtrait suspect. J'ai juste besoin de fermer les yeux un tout petit instant. Après tout, je ne me suis jamais endormi au bureau, il n'y a aucune raison que ça arrive maintenant..._

« Oï, capitaine ! J'ai apporté le déjeuner ! »

 _Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je crie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il parle aussi fort ? Bon sang, j'ai mal à la tête... Je... je me suis endormi ?! Quelque chose est collé à ma joue. Oh non ! Un rapport ! J'espère que l'encre n'a pas déteint sur ma peau..._

« Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ? »

 _Le prochain qui me pose la question, je le découpe en tout petits morceaux._

« Je vais bien, Ren-... »

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_

Ça _, c'est mon lieutenant torse nu, ruisselant de sueur après l'entraînement, qui se pavane dans notre bureau, cheveux dénoués, sourire aux lèvres et l'air... triomphant ? En même temps, j'imagine que je ne ressemble à rien, à cligner des yeux en peinant à comprendre ce qu'il me dit, avec des kanjis sur la joue et le cœur qui cogne contre mes côtes. Et je suis presque sûr que même le peigne magique d'Urahara a échoué à maintenir ma coiffure, puisque... il semble que je me sois endormi il y a_ trois _heures._

« Le... le déjeuner ? »

 _J'espère que ma question a eu l'air moins idiote qu'elle n'a sonné dans ma tête. Renji s'amuse, on dirait. Ce n'est que justice, j'imagine. Mais... il y a autre chose dans ses yeux. La même lueur que l'autre nuit, quand il m'a dit..._

 _Une douche. Il me faut une douche. Je ne peux pas gérer Renji, des émotions contradictoires, et des kanjis imprimés sur la joue dans cet état-là._

 _Cela fait un peu redite, non ? Moi qui me défile dans la salle de bain en laissant Renji en plan... Sauf que cette fois, il n'a pas_ du tout _l'air perdu. Il me regarde comme s'il comptait me dévorer._

 _Renji, est-ce que tu comprends seulement pourquoi je ne... je ne peux pas ? Je ne_ veux _pas ? Moi-même, je ne sais même plus. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose... d'expliquer ? Non, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Mais j'ai vraiment la sensation qu'il faut au moins que je lui donne une raison, un début de justification._

 _Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette sensation ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien promis. Je l'ai provoqué, certes, mais sur le plan émotionnel, je m'en suis tenu, il me semble, à une rigueur froide et calculée._

 _Non, ça aussi, c'est faux. Je lui ai donné à voir bien plus qu'un corps, et dans la façon dont je me suis abandonné à lui, je lui ai déjà cédé quelque chose que maintenant, je veux reprendre. Sauf que je ne peux plus rien reprendre. 'Ce qui est fait, est fait', comme dirait ma mère._

 _Étonnant qu'on doive atteindre plusieurs millénaires de vie pour saisir tout le sens de cette phrase toute faite._

 _Je ne sais pas s'il perçoit le changement de paradigme émotionnel en moi, mais son regard s'adoucit. Il s'approche... Mais moi, je préfère reculer. Sans le repousser, au moins pour l'arrêter. Quitte à toucher des deux mains sa poitrine nue, sentir sous mes paumes sèches sa sueur, et même percevoir les battements de son cœur pulsant sous sa peau d'un brun doré._

 _Il n'y a plus de place pour reculer. Littéralement. Le temps d'un instant fugace, je nous vois tous les deux de l'extérieur, lui, qui se rapproche de moi, son corps comme un argument imparable, moi, les mains posées sur sa poitrine, le dos au mur, silencieux. Et pas pour les raisons habituelles. Je sais toujours quoi dire, quand le dire, comment le dire. M'exprimer ne m'a jamais posé problème, tant qu'il s'agit d'ordonner, d'analyser, d'enseigner. Mais pour formuler un simple refus que je ne suis même pas certain de vouloir exprimer... Je reste désarmé, face à l'ambre rougeoyante de ses yeux._

 _Et même quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, hésitantes mais précises, frémissantes mais volontaires, je cherche encore les bons mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens._

 _Est-ce que ça a seulement du sens, d'avoir envie de quelqu'un tout en refusant qu'il vous touche ? Est-ce seulement possible d'aimer sans vouloir le dire ? Peut-on seulement être sincère quand on a envie de battre en retraite ?_

 _Jamais je n'ai connu cela dans ma vie. J'ai mené des combats terrifiants, mais jamais je n'ai éprouvé le désir de sauver ma peau. J'ai aimé passionnément, mais jamais je n'ai cherché à me protéger de ce que je ressentais. Jamais je ne me suis demandé si ça en valait la peine. Et même... si_ j'en _valais la peine._

 _Renji me regarde maintenant avec incompréhension. Comment le lui reprocher ? Je le repousse, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais. Seul un instinct obscur m'y contraint, avec, me semble-t-il, davantage de violence que je me suis jamais infligé à moi-même._

 _Et puis... Renji me refuse la retraite. Il ne pense pas à mal, évidemment, et puis moi, je lui ai donné tellement de signaux contradictoires. Alors quand je m'esquive, il me poursuit jusque dans mes quartiers. Il referme la porte coulissante et me regarde, et j'aime ce que je vois dans ses yeux, mais je n'en veux pas. Il a gagné quand je pensais que c'était moi qui menait le jeu. Pour la énième fois, je me demande encore : comment ai-je pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ?_

 _Je ne veux pas le perdre, mais je ne suis même plus la personne que j'étais hier, alors comment savoir qui je suis aujourd'hui ?_

 _Il faut que je lui dise. La seule chose qui compte vraiment. Il faut le lui dire. Comment ?_

 _Ses mains sont déjà sur moi._

« Renji, je ne peux pas... »

 _Ça sonne comme un aveu de défaite, et ça m'écorche de m'entendre prononcer ces mots. J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement d'autres choses. Tellement... Mais c'est la seule phrase que je puisse prononcer. Je sens son désir, je le sens si puissamment présent tout autour de moi, son reiatsu, mais pas seulement. Sa chaleur, sa... sa bienveillance ? Est-ce que c'est de ça dont il s'agit ?_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout verrouiller, je me sens horriblement vulnérable, et la peur est toute proche d'envahir totalement mon espace mental._

 _Essaie au moins de lui dire ce que tu as à dire avant. Tu lui dois bien ça._

« Hisana... »

 _C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu arrives à dire ? Devant ton amant qui se saigne aux quatre veines pour te plaire ?_

 _Et pourtant, Renji comprend. Renji recule._

« Je n'ai ni le souhait ni l'ambition de la remplacer. »

 _Mais peux-tu vivre avec son souvenir ? En suis-je moi-même capable ?_

« Je suis désolé. »

 _Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça, et je ne suis même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle je m'excuse._

« Je m'en fous » _, répond-il._

 _De quoi est-ce qu'il se fout exactement ?_

 _Et puis soudain, c'est encore pire. Je réalise qu'il est midi, que mes quartiers sont noyés de lumière, que je ne devrais pas être là, que je ne sais plus ce que je fais, ni pourquoi je le fais. Je ne voulais pas que Renji voie mon chagrin. Mais maintenant, je réalise que je craignais bien plus qu'il ne s'aperçoive que j'avais peur. Et à la façon qu'il a de me regarder, je n'ai plus de doutes : il sait._

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si je peux écrire ce qui va suivre du même point de vue. Je m'accorde le temps d'y réfléchir :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et hop ! Voici un chapitre plus long qui compensera pour la brièveté du précédent :) Romantisme, considérations romantiques, et catastrophes relatives à prévoir :)**

 **Disclaimer : Renji et Byakuya se sont rebellés. Ils ont littéralement pris le contrôle du clavier. À croire que je ne racontais pas leur histoire correctement et qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose à y redire. J'vous jure, on contrôle même plus ses 'propres' personnages... Du coup, ce chapitre s'est mis à proliférer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Sinon, vous savez à qui vous plaindre, je transmettrai.**

 **L'instant musical : on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, en l'occurrence, VNV Nation (et cette fois leur instrumental _Prelude_ , sur l'album _Judgment_. Ce titre me donne toujours l'impression que je suis en train de regarder le soleil se lever.) et moi, votre humble servante.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien, et enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE : Renji contre-attaque (et conséquences) – Partie 2**

« Pour l'instant, vivez les questions. Peut-être, un jour lointain, entrerez-vous ainsi, peu à peu, sans l'avoir remarqué, à l'intérieur de la réponse. »

Rainer Maria Rilke, _Lettres à un jeune poète_

I

« Je comprends », dit Renji. Il recula et adressa un sourire éclatant à son capitaine, qui le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux confus, pleins d'ombres malgré le soleil à son zénith qui inondait ses quartiers. Renji le contempla un instant de trop, gagné par la tendresse profonde qu'il lui inspirait, attisée au fond de lui par un éclat brut de passion. Il ne voulait pas perdre cet homme-là, d'aucune façon que ce soit. Même si ça signifiait mettre un gros coup de frein dans leurs relations. Aujourd'hui, Byakuya lui avait révélé à demi-mots l'essence même de ce qui faisait sa réserve, son refus, presque la clef de ses silences.

« Dans ce cas... » reprit-il, gagnant en assurance à mesure qu'il comprenait les vulnérabilités de son fier amant. « Que diriez-vous de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? Juste dîner. C'est moi qui cuisine ! »

Byakuya cligna des yeux. Renji disait ça comme si ce n'était rien du tout, mais ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rendez-vous. En plus, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez son lieutenant.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » demanda-t-il parce que ça le surprenait, mais aussi juste pour dire quelque chose et ne pas rester planté là comme un idiot.

« Je sais très bien cuisiner, confirma Renji en croisant fièrement les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je vois...

— Alors, vous en dites quoi ?

— Je... »

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'accepter ? 'Je' quoi, au juste ? Kami-sama, pourquoi ma vie est devenue aussi compliquée ?..._

« Facilitez-vous la vie, capitaine, dit Renji comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Dites juste 'oui'. Vous verrez, ce sera chouette. Je vous le promets. »

Byakuya hocha la tête en silence.

« Génial ! s'exclama Renji. Bon, je vous laisse tranquille, je vais aller me décrasser un peu. À plus tard, capitaine ! »

Byakuya le regarda partir, confus. Il apparaissait de plus en plus évident que Renji le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Et plus encore : il semblait aussi que Renji le comprenait, au point de savoir interpréter ses silences, et anticiper ses réactions. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

 _Il faut que tu te détendes, Byakuya. C'est juste un dîner._

 _Non, pas un dîner. Un rendez-vous._

 _C'est en train de devenir romantique._

 _Mais ça l'était déjà, non ? Et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

Renji, quant à lui, quitta la pièce avec le cœur plus léger. Le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait avait mentionné sa femme défunte aurait peut-être dû le plonger dans les affres de l'indécision, mais ce qui venait de se passer entre eux constituait en fait à ses yeux le moment le plus sincère qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'ici. Par ce simple prénom, « Hisana », Byakuya lui avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il savait que son capitaine ne prononçait jamais ce nom devant quiconque. Le fait même de l'énoncer, c'était déjà lui entrouvrir une porte. S'il l'avait dit, c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'il le sache. Sa tristesse portait un nom. Pour Renji, il ne s'agissait pas d'exorciser le souvenir de cette femme, de l'éclipser, l'enterrer, mais de le sublimer. Hisana resterait à jamais la première personne que Byakuya ait jamais aimé. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait le condamner à la solitude éternelle. Renji était plus résolu que jamais. Et même s'il savait qu'il jouait gros, il se sentait comme à la veille d'un combat particulièrement difficile : il avait hâte d'y être. Pas simplement pour montrer qui il était et prouver ce qu'il valait. Non. Pour gagner. Et en l'occurrence, pour conquérir la personne qu'il aimait. Pour autant, il ne se berçait pas d'illusions. Il n'attendait pas de Byakuya qu'il se donne à lui sans retenue, il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il oublie, il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il lui réserve une place unique dans son cœur. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était une chose à la fois terriblement simple et terriblement complexe : il voulait partager sa vie. Pas en avoir l'exclusivité. Simplement la partager. Il ignorait si Byakuya et ses souvenirs d'amours passionnelles et fusionnelles savait ce que ça signifiait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui apprendrait. Renji avait lui aussi un passé amoureux. Des fantômes. Même des hantises. Mais il venait de réaliser que sur ce point précis, il en savait probablement davantage que Byakuya. Sans avoir la prétention de lui enseigner ce qu'était l'amour, ce qui aurait été absurde, il savait maintenant avec quelles armes combattre. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était convaincu, c'était qu'un amour ne remplace pas l'autre, et qu'un amour ne ressemble pas à l'autre. D'ailleurs, c'était bien là ce qu'il préférait : éternellement protéiforme, l'amour tel qu'il l'éprouvait ne se laissait jamais piéger dans un cadre établi, une définition qu'on peut écrire dans le dictionnaire. Il évoluait et se riait des tentatives pour le réduire à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il surprenait et transformait. Il n'avait pas de nom, pas d'adjectifs. Il ne se définissait que par associations et par métaphores. Sa réalité était de la même nature que la foi : stable, mais sans cesse attaquée dans ses fondements. Et grâce au doute, il se renouvelait et se réinventait chaque jour. C'était cet amour-là qu'il voulait partager avec Byakuya. Celui qui n'a pas besoin de sceau, de confirmation, de limites. Celui qui se nourrit de lui-même et non de son reflet dans les yeux du monde et des autres. Celui qui n'a de justification que lui-même et de raison d'exister que celle qu'on lui donne chaque matin.

II

Byakuya ne cessa de se poser des questions toute la journée, et il s'en posait encore quand il arriva devant l'appartement de Renji ce soir-là. Il resta immobile devant, incapable de prendre la décision de frapper à la porte, ou bien celle de tourner les talons et de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'était guère habitué à patauger dans une telle indécision, et c'était une sensation on ne peut plus désagréable. Heureusement, Renji coupa court à ses délibarations intérieures en ouvrant la porte.

« Capitaine ! Vous êtes trempé ! »

Surpris, Byakuya releva la tête et réalisa qu'il pleuvait. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

« Ne restez pas planté, là, entrez ! »

Byakuya s'exécuta et découvrit le logement de Renji : petit, mais bien agencé et confortable. Il régnait un certain bazar, mais Byakuya devina que Renji avait déjà fait du rangement, et de toute façon, il n'aurait guère pu dégager davantage l'espace, car le bazar était surtout dû à la présence d'inombrables objets rapportés du monde réel – dont une collection incongrue de lunettes de soleil.

« Tu aimes vraiment la Terre », remarqua Byakuya.

Renji eut un petit rire gêné.

« Bah, vous voyez, capitaine, les humains sont des gens hyper créatifs. Et moi, vous me connaissez, il faut pas grand-chose pour m'impressionner, alors... Tenez, laissez-moi prendre votre manteau... Et voilà une serviette pour vous sécher... Mettez-vous à l'aise, il faut que je surveille mes casseroles... »

Renji s'éclipsa dans le coin-cuisine, dont provenaient des effluves d'épices alléchants. Byakuya se sécha les cheveux sommairement et s'assit sur l'un des coussins disposés près d'une table basse déjà dressée pour le dîner. Son estomac se noua, et il s'aperçut qu'il était nerveux, comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Cependant, Renji dissipa peu à peu son malaise en bavardant de tout et de rien, sans se formaliser de son silence ou de ses réponses monosyllabiques. Ce genre de situation, Byakuya maîtrisait déjà mieux : les monologues de Renji étaient devenus un rituel depuis le jour où il avait pris son poste de lieutenant. Et tandis qu'il l'écoutait parler, Byakuya réalisa que si ça l'avait agacé au départ, il avait fini par apprécier ces moments. Sans la voix de Renji, le silence lui paraîtrait bien lourd et bien froid.

Après que Renji avait intégré la sixième division, les premières années n'avaient pas été faciles. Byakuya faisait de son mieux pour éviter son explosif et flamboyant lieutenant, celui-ci lui en voulait d'être distant et arrogant et avait développé une rancune mêlée d'un fort sentiment de rivalité, et la tension avait continué de monter jusqu'au jour où Renji l'avait défié. Après ce combat-là, les choses avaient changé. Il fallait dire que Byakuya lui aussi avait changé. Et puis, au fil des mois, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Les différentes batailles qu'ils avaient livrées avaient créé un lien, et ils avaient fini par partager une forme de complicité, basée sur la confiance et le respect réciproques qui leur avait grandement facilité la vie de tous les jours. En fait, les choses étaient stables et le quotidien plutôt agréable, jusqu'au jour où leurs relations avaient de nouveau changé, et maintenant, Byakuya ne savait plus trop comment qualifier ni ce qu'il éprouvait, ni la nature de leur lien.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées tandis que Renji revenait avec les entrées. Byakuya l'observa, et le voyant si détendu, se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir un nœud à l'estomac. Byakuya n'était certes pas du genre à manquer d'assurance, mais l'intimité et les sentiments le mettaient mal à l'aise. Cependant, s'il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il voulait ni ce qu'il éprouvait, il comptait bien le découvrir. Car il n'était pas non plus du genre à fuir.

La journée avait déjà été on ne peut plus surprenante, mais elle le devint encore davantage quand Byakuya dut se rendre à l'évidence : Renji ne cuisinait pas bien. Il cuisinait divinement.

« Qui t'a appris à cuisiner ? » demanda-t-il en finissant son entrée.

Son lieutenant haussa les épaules.

« J'ai appris sur le tas.

— Vraiment ?

— Ce n'est pas si difficile. Il faut simplement beaucoup expérimenter.

— Je vois...

— Pourquoi, ça vous plaît ?

— C'était absolument délicieux.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Le dîner continua sur le même ton, et Byakuya termina son dessert en se disant qu'avec son seul talent en cuisine, Renji pourrait probablement séduire n'importe qui. Son lieutenant leur servit du saké chaud qu'ils burent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Ce silence, cependant, était paisible. Byakuya avait fini par se détendre et prenait plaisir à écouter la pluie tapoter sur les tuiles du toit, profitant de la chaleur du saké et de la présence de Renji.

Le calme de la soirée, la pluie... Un autre souvenir ressuscita dans son esprit. Souvent, quand il pleuvait, Hisana et lui s'installaient dans le jardin d'hiver et y passaient des heures à se tenir mutuellement compagnie, sans parler, à lire des livres ou simplement regarder la pluie tomber. C'étaient des moments d'une qualité rare, comme si le temps se suspendait. Ils puisaient en la présence de l'autre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et se reposaient l'âme et le corps de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit. Depuis la mort de Hisana, Byakuya n'y allait plus. Et son âme ne s'était plus reposée.

Renji sembla remarquer son expression assombrie, et dit doucement :

« Vous pouvez me parler d'elle, si vous voulez. »

Il le regarda et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas de mots pour parler d'elle. Pas encore. Hisana appartenait toujours à son présent, mais un présent connu de lui seul. Il la retenait en lui, par son silence même, il protégeait son souvenir, il l'empêchait de se disperser à tous les vents.

Si son refus peina Renji, celui-ci n'en laissa rien paraître. Byakuya le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il débarrassait la table, et retomba aussitôt dans le genre de délibérations intérieures qui l'avait fait hésiter sur le seuil dans la soirée. Il avait envie de rester, essentiellement parce que... eh bien, l'idée de rentrer seul chez lui le déprimait. Mais il n'osait pas formuler sa demande à voix haute, et en plus, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit chez son lieutenant. Si quelqu'un s'en apercevait... Mais il pouvait partir tôt le lendemain matin. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de dormir peu.

« Vous voulez rester ? » demanda Renji.

 _Alors, il lit_ vraiment _dans mes pensées !_

« Je veux bien », répondit-il du bout des lèvres, mais cela suffit à illuminer Renji.

III

Quand ils se retrouvèrent sous les draps, ce fut comme si c'était la première fois. Renji avait un peu la sensation d'avoir invité son crush de l'académie à dormir chez lui, et Byakuya, d'avoir soudain oublié comment se servir de ses mains. Le simple changement de cadre et de paradigme relationnel avait bouleversé leurs repères. Pour Renji, il ne s'agissait plus de chercher à faire répondre ce corps qu'il adorait à sa présence, pour Byakuya, il ne s'agissait plus de laisser ses sens l'emporter sur l'intellect pour s'abandonner à une délicieuse fantaisie sensuelle. Ils n'avaient jamais autant senti la présence de l'autre dans ce qu'elle avait de plus vrai et de plus entier : le désir seul ne suffisait plus à expliquer la réalité de ce qui les poussait à rester l'un près de l'autre. Prudemment, tout doucement, Byakuya chercha les lèvres qu'il désirait, avec la peur chevillée à l'estomac, comme si, parce qu'une part de lui-même reconnaissait qu'il n'en avait pas seulement envie mais besoin, il risquait à tout moment de perdre ce contact fragile et pourtant tellement satisfaisant. Les lèvres de Renji trouvèrent les siennes et les pressèrent avec une tendresse contenue, parce qu'une part de lui-même cherchait toujours à savoir si son désir était justifiable quand tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger et aimer, et qu'il existait une possibilité pour que ses deux souhaits entrent en contradiction. Il avait peur d'en faire trop, de laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus au détriment d'une sensibilité qu'il avait découverte fragile. Il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur la bouche de Byakuya, entendit ce soupir qui appelait son désir comme le tonnerre appelle la pluie. Après tout, si le déisr peut se construire, l'éprouver n'est jamais une décision consciente, si ?

Byakuya posa ses mains sur Renji, découvrant comme à chaque fois le relief de ses muscles, éprouvant sous la pulpe de ses doigts le dessin de ses os. Et comme à chaque fois, il avait envie de lui. Il aimait la sensation de sa peau moite contre la sienne, il aimait la tension qui se communiquait à ses nerfs à travers ses gestes les plus infimes, il aimait même sa chevelure qui le chatouillait à chacun de ses mouvements. À travers sa rêverie, il pensa que si on ne connaît jamais vraiment complètement quelqu'un, de la même manière, on ne connaît jamais vraiment son corps et l'infinité de nuances et de réactions qui naissent d'un contact, d'une caresse, d'un désir.

Renji suivit le fil ténu du souffle de Byakuya, à chaque expiration un peu tremblante, chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il avait la sensation de remonter vers lui, de le trouver au terme d'un voyage éreintant. Chaque fois qu'il soupirait, il lui disait qu'il était vivant, qu'il le sentait, qu'il le voulait. Byakuya referma ses mains sur ses hanches, entrouvrit les lèvres. Il goûta à sa bouche, rapprocha son bassin pour sentir contre lui ce corps qui était comme un reflet du sien, tout en étant autre. Le corps d'un homme répondant à celui d'un homme... Une sorte de miroir qui le troublait parce qu'il reflétait autant qu'il occultait. Ils avaient un corps semblable, mais ils étaient deux.

Le parcours des mains de Renji sur son corps éveillait des nerfs enfouis et des envies d'encore, et tout ce qu'il ne savait pas ou n'osait pas faire, Renji le réalisait. Et si sa sensibilité se déployait comme un bourgeon effleuré par le soleil, ce n'était pas parce que Renji savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était parce qu'il le faisait en observant ses réactions, en éveillant avec une patience infinie toute ses terminaisons nerveuses, ressuscitant du bout des doigts son désir, pas seulement celui de se libérer physiquement de la tension sexuelle, mais son désir de questionner, d'entendre et de répondre au corps de l'autre. Par ses caresses, il le rendait vivant, il l'animait comme si jusque-là, il n'avait été qu'une statue passive qui aimait qu'on la regarde, mais pas qu'on la touche. Et maintenant, ses mains, sa bouche, son sexe, convergeaient vers la personne qui avait bouleversé sa vie, et Byakuya à travers lui cherchait la réponse à la question qui le hantait depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi vivre ? Pour sentir, toucher, goûter, aimer, pour pouvoir arracher encore quelques moments à la fatalité, avec lui. Pour pouvoir partager son lit plus longtemps, et à travers ces moments d'intimité, à travers leurs corps à la fois symétriques et incohérents l'un avec l'autre, expérimenter encore pendant d'innombrables nuits la douceur amère de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Et quand il sombra finalement dans le sommeil cette nuit-là, aucun rêve ne vint le troubler. Pour la première fois depuis Hisana et le jardin d'hiver, son âme se reposait.

IV

« RENJI ! T'ES ENCORE EN RETARD ! Dépêche-toi de... »

La voix de Rukia s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise et d'effroi. Elle chercha à analyser ce qu'elle voyait, sans y parvenir. Elle considérait Renji comme son petit frère – même si, techniquement, il était plus âgé qu'elle – et Byakuya comme son grand frère, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Alors voir les endormis dans le même lit... C'était un sacré choc. Et si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur la nature de leur relation, il aurait été dissipé par le fait que leurs postures emmêlées laissaient deviner qu'ils étaient complètement nus, et la façon dont ils se touchaient n'avait absolument rien d'ambigu.

Brusquement arraché à son paisible sommeil par l'entrée fracassante de Rukia, Renji bondit sur ses pieds en emportant les draps avec lui, oubliant par la même occasion qu'il laissait son amant à découvert, et s'avança en tempêtant vers son amie.

« Rukia, y a des raisons pour lesquelles on n'est pas censé débarquer chez les gens comme ça, bordel ! »

Rukia lui jeta un regard béant d'incompréhension, puis elle croisa le regard de son frère, qui semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« E-excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé... balbutia-t-elle. Je... Je m'en vais. »

Elle s'enfuit avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent émettre une quelconque forme de protestation. Renji secoua la tête en soupirant bruyamment, puis, s'apercevant qu'il avait volé les draps, se dépêcha de s'excuser.

« Euh... Vous en faites pas, capitaine. C'est Rukia... Je suis certain qu'elle ne dira rien à personne. »

Byakuya se frotta le visage, retrouvant instantanément cet air las qu'il arborait trop souvent ces derniers temps, et Renji s'inquiéta bien davantage que ses paroles rassurantes ne le laissaient à penser.

La jeune femme, complètement déstabilisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, se rendit comme une zombie à la 13ème division. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : elle se sentait trahie. Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher un truc pareil ? Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle avait passé toute son enfance avec Renji, bordel ! Et Byakuya l'avait adoptée... Et maintenant... elle découvrait qu'ils étaient ensemble ?!

Une fois arrivée, Rukia se présenta à son capitaine avec à peine un bonjour. Jûshiro, qui n'était pas du genre à se formaliser pour si peu, s'inquiéta plutôt de son bien-être.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rukia ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme... »

La seconde rougit instantanément et se remit à balbutier.

« Ce... ce n'est rien, capitaine Ukitake. Je vous assure.

— Rukia, la réprimanda gentiment Jûshiro. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Et si c'est un secret, je sais les garder. »

Rukia savait que c'était faux, mais elle accepta la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait, accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux, et il suffit qu'il insiste encore une toute petite fois pour qu'elle déballe tout. Au terme de son bref récit, sa confusion augmenta encore d'un cran quand elle découvrit le petit sourire entendu de Jûshiro.

« Vous... vous saviez ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais simplement mes doutes. Tu sais, Byakuya est moins doué qu'il ne le croit pour dissimuler ses émotions, et après tout, je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit, donc... »

Rukia hocha la tête.

« C'est juste que... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne m'aient rien dit, capitaine...

— Allons, allons, ils ont sans doute leurs raisons. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'expliqueront tout. Après tout, si tu y réfléchis bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Les deux personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde sont ensemble.

— Vous... Vous avez sans doute raison. »

Jûshiro regarda affectueusement sa seconde, puis se remit sereinement au travail. Cependant, quand Shunsui vint prendre le thé dans l'après-midi – un rituel auquel ils ne dérogeaient presque jamais, même quand Jûshiro était cloué au lit –, le charmant capitaine de la 13ème fut incapable de cacher à son compagnon le scoop qu'il avait appris dans la matinée. Quand il rentra chez lui, Sunsui ne put s'empêcher de tout raconter à sa lieutenante, Nanao, qui elle-même s'en ouvrit à Rangiku, laquelle, ne voyant plus aucune raison de garder le silence alors que déjà tant de gens savaient déjà, s'empressa de mettre Izuru au courant. Le lieutenant Kira, choqué et terrorisé pour Renji, appela Shûhei à la rescousse. Les commérages s'arrêtèrent là pour la journée, parce que le temps que l'info remonte à Shûhei, celui-ci était posé à la taverne avec Izuru pour vider quelques pintes.

Shûhei, déjà un peu éméché, cligna des yeux.

« Oh, wow, t'es sérieux ?!

— Rangiku est on ne peut plus certaine. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Shûhei !

— Euh... pourquoi ?

— Mais... enfin... on parle du capitaine Kuchiki... Et Renji...

— Arrête de flipper, Izuru. Tu vas vraiment finir par faire un ulcère. Mais au fait, Rukia est au courant ? Parce qu'elle est censée venir, là...

— Oui... balbutia Izuru, qui n'avait pas précisé à son ami la façon dont l'incroyable secret avait été découvert.

— Mais quand j'y pense, Renji vient aussi ! Évite de baliser en face de lui, tu veux ?!

— J'essaierai... » fit Izuru d'un air confus. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se faire à l'idée que Renji puisse vouloir quoi que ce soit d'intime avec le glacial aristocrate.

Rukia arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec une tête pas beaucoup plus glorieuse que celle qu'elle tirait ce matin-là. Bien entendu, son état ne s'améliora pas quand elle comprit que sa confidence avait fuité dans la moitié du Sereitei. Et qu'en plus Renji allait se ramener. Elle hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou, puis décida qu'il valait mieux affronter maintenant les conséquences de ses actes que d'attendre dans l'angoisse.

Quand Renji arriva finalement, ce fut pour découvrir ses amis le nez résolument plongé dans leur pinte et peu désireux de lui adresser la parole. D'abord perplexe, il finit par raccrocher les wagons. La fureur monta instantanément.

« Rukia, ne me dis pas que...

— Je suis désolée ! C'est le capitaine Ukitake, il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et... Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait le répéter à tout le monde...

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça qu'il s'est passé, observa Shûhei. Tu as découvert un secret et tu l'as répété à une personne de confiance. Et cette personne de confiance l'a répété à une autre personne de confiance, et ainsi de suite. »

Renji ne dit rien pendant un très long moment. Un si long moment que tout le monde finit par relever le nez de sa pinte.

« C'est... euh... c'est si grave que ça ? » demanda finalement Shûhei.

Renji ne répondait toujours pas. Rukia posa la main sur son bras.

« Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Dis-moi quoi faire, n'importe quoi. Mais dis quelque chose, Renji... »

Elle se figea, encore plus choquée que ce matin, quand elle vit les yeux de Renji qui brillaient. Il avait les larmes aux yeux ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?!

« Rukia, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... commença Renji d'une voix étranglée. Mais maintenant... Je crois que c'est terminé. »

Ses amis le fixèrent sans comprendre.

« Putain, vous pouvez pas savoir tout le chemin qu'on a fait... Mais si les gens sont au courant, c'est juste foutu.

— Mais attends, Renji ! C'est certainement pas très protocolaire, c'est inattendu et... plutôt bizarre, mais c'est pas non plus strictement interdit... »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Izuru, dont l'intervention était quelque peu surprenante, surtout pour défendre la relation de l'un de ses bons amis avec un homme qui le terrifiait.

« Euh... je veux dire... Vous avez quand même le droit d'être ensemble... »

Renji secoua la tête.

« C'est pas le problème. Il est pas prêt pour ça. Il peut pas s'impliquer sentimentalement parlant devant tout le putain de Sereitei. »

Un silence succéda à sa remarque, puis Rukia répéta doucement :

« Sentimentalement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous, exactement ? »

Ce fut au tour de Renji de plonger le nez dans sa pinte. Et puis, au point où il en était... Autant dire ce qui se passait vraiment plutôt que de laisser les gens se faire leur propre idée.

« Bon, écoutez, les gars... Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis amoureux de lui. C'est moi qui ai commencé tout ça. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'entrer dans les détails mais ce qu'on a est encore super fragile, vous voyez ? » Une nouvelle fois, il secoua la tête. « Bordel, quand je pense qu'Ichigo était au courant depuis le début et que _lui_ , il a rien dit...

— Ichigo ?! cria Rukia, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus.

— Ouais... M'enfin maintenant que je le dis... Il l'a dit à Grimmjow. C'est juste que Grimmjow a aucun ami à qui le répéter... Merde ! Écoutez, je vous en veux pas. C'est juste que c'est un gros problème pour nous. Il est fier, il est capitaine, et il est... toujours en deuil, bordel. »

Izuru, Shûhei et Rukia échangèrent des regards consternés, quand soudain Renji se redressa et les regarda d'un air paniqué :

« Dites-moi que personne de la 11ème n'est au courant.

— Euh... pas qu'on sache, répondit Shûhei. Pourquoi ?

— Peu importe ! Juste... Désolé, les gars, mais sérieusement, dites rien à personne de là-bas. Parce que si le capitaine Zaraki l'apprend, là, y a pas photo, c'est la fin.

— Il a des vues sur toi ? » s'étrangla Izuru, au bout de sa vie. C'était trop d'émotions pour lui. Renji et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient étudié ensemble à l'académie, et déjà de le savoir dans les griffes du terrifiant capitaine Kuchiki... et maintenant il allait lui dire que le pire barbare de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society en avait aussi après lui ?!

En voyant son air consterné, Renji ne put pas s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire.

« Mais non, abruti, c'est pas pour ça. Disons que le capitaine Zaraki et Bya-... euh... le capitaine Kuchiki ne sont pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde et que si Zaraki l'apprend il risque de s'en servir contre lui.

— Ah...

— Tu l'as dit à Ichigo, reprit Rukia, qui malgré son sentiment de culpabilité se sentait toujours trahie et blessée. Pourquoi pas à moi ? »

Renji soupira.

« Parce que tu es sa petite sœur et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le saches.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— En fait... J'en suis pas sûr, Rukia. Demande-le-lui.

— Écoute, Renji, intervint Shûhei. Si c'est tellement important que ça reste secret, on peut toujours... Faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Je suis sûr qu'on peut convaincre les autres de faire pareil, y compris les capitaines. Personne n'a envie de vous voir malheureux, alors si ça peut aider... »

Renji réfléchit à la proposition. Ça semblait un peu mesquin envers Byakuya, mais il savait déjà qu'il allait accepter, parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, surtout maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde...

« Et cette fois, reprit Shûhei, on arrête la propagation de la rumeur. Y a plus de 'personne de confiance' qui tienne. Je suis sûr que tous ici présents on est prêts à t'en faire la promesse solennelle. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et Renji fut reconnaissant d'avoir de si bons amis. Ça lui paraissait un plan risqué, et ça avait peu de chances de fonctionner... Mais il fallait essayer.

« Vendu, dit-il finalement. Puisque c'est la seule solution...

— Mais y a quand même une condition, fit Shûhei avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

— Quoi, encore ?!

— On veut des détails. »

Bizarrement, Izuru et Rukia acquiescèrent avec force.

« Euh...

— C'est bon, on te demande pas de raconter tes parties de jambes en l'air. Mais tu te rends compte que c'est juste le scoop de la décennie, là ? »

Renji soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« De la décennie, tu exagères, là. M'enfin bon... Si ça peut acheter votre silence... »


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tous !**

 **Note de service : Comme annoncé sur d'autres fics, je teste une nouvelle méthode pour publier plus régulièrement. On verra si ça fonctionne dans quelques semaines :) En attendant, pour celle-ci, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais rien publié ! Heureuse de vous retrouver, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira :)**

 **Note technique : je suis actuellement en train de lire le manga et donc tout ce qui se passe après la fin de l'anime. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il est fort possible que je m'en inspire pour une seconde fanfic sur _Bleach_. Celle que vous lisez peut être située après la fin de l'anime, sauf que j'ai décidé de ne pas remplacer les capitaines qui ont trahi (tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan des personnages...) Donc Hisagi et Kira, notamment, sont toujours à la tête de leur division sans pour autant avoir le statut de capitaine. Voilà pour les petites précisions, tardives certes, mais enfin, c'est mieux que rien :)**

 **PLUS c'est important pour les lecteurs-ninja (je ne vise personne) : d'une, je n'ai pas fini le manga. De deux, y a des concepts qui m'ont toujours un peu échappé dans _Bleach_. Alors oui, je me sers très librement de certaines notions pour ce chapitre et le prochain... ce que deviennent les âmes après la mort quand ça se produit dans un monde spirituel, par exemple... Et puis c'est une fanfic, pas un spin-off, oh, hé, hein ! Bon !**

 **L'instant musical : _Senna_ sur l'OST de _Bleach_ , _To Be King_ sur l'OST de _Full Metal Alchimist_ , et le thème de _Naruto Shippuden_ , dont je ne me lasserai décidément jamais.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE : Travail d'équipe**

« Moi, j'ai pas compris ta coiffure. [...] Parce que des mecs qui chassent des âmes, ils ont le temps de bien se coiffer ?! »

Le Chef Otaku sur Youtube à propos de Byakuya dans l'adaptation Netflix.

I

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Karakura_

Ichigo se tourna dans son lit, dérangé dans son sommeil par un malaise diffus. Il se frotta les paupières et commença à baîller, puis il ouvrit les yeux... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Celui-ci l'observait froidement, dos à la fenêtre. Épouvanté, le jeune shinigami sursauta et poussa un cri étouffé. À côté de lui, Grimmjow émit un léger grognement de protestation. Ichigo tourna ensuite la tête vers le pied du lit, où il découvrit le capitaine Zaraki, et de nouveau, ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Grimmjow pivota dans sa direction, passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes et marmonna dans son cou : « C'est bon, c'est qu'un cauchemar, rendors-toi... »

Ichigo aurait bien voulu, mais de toute évidence, il ne rêvait pas. Il quitta des yeux le capitaine Zaraki et vérifia le côté gauche de son lit. Renji l'observait avec un sourire narquois, accompagné de la petite Yachiru.

« Oï, Ichigo, bouge ton cul ! » lui lança son ami aux cheveux rouges.

Il cligna des yeux, interdit, et secoua mollement son petit ami.

« Grimmjow... Ma chambre est envahie de shinigamis.

— Mais non...

— Mais si... »

Le hollow aux cheveux bleu ciel consentit à soulever les paupières et lui, il réagit tout de suite :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! grogna-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

— Tu n'étais pas chez toi, déclara Byakuya en s'adressant à Grimmjow.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi que vous cherchez ? »

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ichigo le devança en jaillissant de son lit comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Et tant pis s'il était complètement à poil. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Byakuya.

« Dis donc, t'es gonflé, toi ! Tu m'engueules parce que je fais irruption chez toi, et regarde ce que tu fais maintenant ! C'est pas un peu hypocrite ?! »

Byakuya regarda le doigt que pointait Ichigo, puis Ichigo. Celui-ci recula involontairement et retomba sur le lit, où il écrasa Grimmjow. Bon sang, ce reiatsu et ce regard de glace, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Même pour un shinigami, ça ne pouvait pas être normal d'avoir l'air aussi flippant.

« Voilà qui est plus prudent, Ichigo Kurosaki », approuva Byakuya.

Grimmjow n'était pas de cet avis, et il repoussa violemment Ichigo, qui avait enfoncé son coude dans ses côtes en tombant. Le shinigami remplaçant se retrouva expulsé du lit et atterrit les fesses en l'air juste sous le nez de Byakuya, qui haussa un sourcil devant cette vision inattendue. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Renji fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouillir.

« Bah alors, Ichigo, on se fait malmener ? se moqua Kenpachi. Hey, Grimmjow, la forme ?

— J'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me réveille en pleine grasse mat', grogna l'ancien espada.

— C'pour la bonne cause. On a un problème avec des hollows.

— Et en quoi ça me concerne ?!

— Ceux-là se comportent bizarrement. On s'est dit que tu pourrais peut-être éclairer notre lanterne.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de vos problèmes de hollows. Depuis quand je bosse pour les shinigamis, moi ? Nan mais vous avez rêvé, là !

— Je pense que tu devrais d'abord écouter la totalité de l'histoire, intervint Byakuya.

— Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— Rien. »

Grimmjow et Byakuya se défièrent du regard un moment, mais Grimmjow baissa les yeux en premier. Non qu'il soit effrayé par le regard violet pâle de l'aristo, mais Yachiru venait de bondir sur le lit et... Elle lui tirait les cheveux, bon sang !

« Comment tu fais pour les avoir de cette couleur ? Je peux les avoir comme ça, Kenchan ?

— Bah... je suppose, répondit Zaraki en se frottant le crâne.

— Grimmchan je peux les tresser dis ?!

— Nan mais ça va pas, nan ?! Aïe ! Lâche ça !

— Lieutenant Kusajishi », appela calmement Byakuya.

La gamine se tourna vers lui, et il en profita pour lui fourrer une pâtisserie dans la bouche. Elle en rougit de plaisir et laissa les cheveux de Grimmjow tranquilles, au moins le temps de dévorer son gâteau. Le hollow fit la grimace, et finalement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

« Vas-y, explique, concéda-t-il.

— Ohé, je peux m'habiller au moins ?! » protesta Ichigo, qui depuis tout à l'heure, planté comme un piquet à côté de Byakuya, se servait du rideau pour cacher son intimité – même si tout le monde l'avait déjà vue. Pour toute réponse, un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt atterrirent sur son visage.

« Merci, Renji... » marmonna-t-il en ramassant les fringues.

II

 _La veille, au Sereitei._

Devant la porte du commandant, les capitaines Zaraki et Kuchiki se regardèrent, incertains de bien savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils avaient tous les deux été convoqués à la première division, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit récemment pour provoquer l'ire du commandant. En plus, Yamamoto avait aussi demandé à voir leurs lieutenants. Un instant plus tard, celui-ci les fit entrer tous les quatre dans son bureau.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », fit le commandant-capitaine sans les regarder, absorbé dans sa paperasse.

Les shinigamis s'exécutèrent et attendirent en silence. Byakuya se montrait imperturbable comme à son habitude, Renji avait du mal à rester immobile et tapotait nerveusement ses genoux du bout des doigts, Yachiru était occupée à gribouiller un portrait très flatteur de Yamamoto, et Kenpachi fronçait les sourcils, son impatience grandissante traduite par une pression spirituelle de plus en plus élevée. Il s'attira un regard froid de la part de Byakuya, et le capitaine fit de son mieux pour résister à l'envie de lui coller une baffe, histoire d'effacer cette irritante arrogance de son beau visage.

« Bien, merci d'être venus », déclara le commandant en reposant son pinceau sur l'encrier.

Il dévisagea les capitaines et leurs lieutenants avec le regard franc et acéré qui le caractérisait.

« Nos problèmes avec Aizen ont créé des divisions entre nous et nous ont entraîné dans un long conflit qui nous a détourné de nos devoirs de shinigamis, commença-t-il. Un peu partout dans le monde, pendant que nous nous faisions la guerre, les humains en faisaient de même. Il y a eu des guerres sanglantes, mais aussi des meurtres de masse. De nombreuses âmes sont restées sur le théâtre des faits, incapables de passer dans l'autre monde, sans doute retenues par la peur, la colère ou la peine après avoir connu une mort injuste et brutale. Toutes les divisions s'emploient actuellement à régler les problèmes engendrés par une brusque multiplication de hollows en divers points de la planète. Il y a un an, il s'est produit l'un de ces actes que les humains qualifient de 'terroristes', et de nombreuses personnes ont trouvé la mort. Dans cette ville comme ailleurs, la multiplication des hollows pose problème. Mais ceux-là sont... différents. Au lieu de pourchasser les autres âmes, ils se contentent d'errer là où ils ont trouvé la mort, et semblent exercer une sorte de fascination sur les autres âmes. Ils les attirent... et ces âmes deviennent à leur tour des hollows. Je vous envoie enquêter pour savoir ce que ces hollows ont de spécial. »

Byakuya et Kenpachi échangèrent un regard.

« Sauf votre respect, Yamamoto-sama...

— Je vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne, le coupa Kenpachi. C'est du boulot de seconde zone, ça.

— Capitaine Zaraki ! »

Le commandant de la onzième garda le silence, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'aura d'autorité qui émanait du capitaine de la première. Il sentait que cette mission n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

« Si ce sont des hollows d'un type nouveau, la prudence est de mise. Certes, je vous le concède, un seul d'entre vous aurait amplement suffi. Mais j'y ai vu une occasion pour vous de régler vos différends quels qu'ils soient, et de prouver que vous êtes capables de travailler ensemble, comme tout capitaine qui se respecte. »

Byakuya serra la lèvres, signe d'un agacement profond. Son collègue éclata de rire.

« Ah ! Bah si c'est que ça...

— Vos lieutenants vous accompagneront. Parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance pour réussir ce petit test que je vous impose. »

Les lèvres de Byakuya blanchirent encore, tandis que le regard de Kenpachi s'assombrit.

« Enfin, quand il s'agit de hollows, qui de mieux qu'un hollow pour enquêtez ? Vous emmènerez Grimmjow pour votre mission.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera, Yamamoto-sama, intervint Byakuya.

— Vous ferez en sorte qu'il accepte, trancha le capitaine de la première. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les shinigamis quittèrent la pièce, moroses, mais pour des raisons différentes. Enfin, à l'exception de Yachiru, qui au contraire était ravie.

« Byakun ! Renchan ! On part en mission tous ensemble ! »

Renji eut un frisson. Et parce qu'il trouvait la situation vraiment critique, il tenta sa chance :

« Capitaine, je crois que je couve une grippe... J'ai trop chaud... et puis trop froid... »

Byakuya l'ignora.

« Ah ! Je viens me rappeler ! Je dois faire passer les tests de fin de semestre ! Quel dommage ! Je peux pas venir !

— Cela peut attendre une semaine.

— Et mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste ?! Shûhei qui veut m'interviewer ! Izuru qui déprime ! Rukia qui m'a demandé qu'on s'entraîne... Ah ouais et puis vous savez, faudrait vraiment qu'on fasse cet inventaire... »

Le capitaine de la sixième division ne lui accordait toujours pas la moindre attention. À court d'idée, il supplia.

« Capitaiiiine ! Si vous me donnez pas plus de congés, je vais me ruiner la santéééé ! »

Ensuite, il pleura même un peu.

III

« Oï, capitaine, exagérez pas ! J'ai pas pleuré ! »

Kenpachi éclata de rire.

« Pour le coup, je valide la version de Kuchiki, j't'ai vu, mauviette ! »

Renji croisa les bras, furieux. Si les deux se liguaient contre lui, en plus... Ah ! Et il l'avait vu, ce sourire traître éclairer une infime seconde le visage de Byakuya ! Quel enfoiré !

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi, j'ai toujours pas envie de vous aider », déclara Grimmjow, le menton relevé, impérial, alors qu'il était encore assis dans le lit, à poil. « Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Me traîner par la peau du cul ?

— Si c'est ça qu'il faut, pas de problème pour moi, l'informa Kenpachi.

— Wow ! Personne va traîner personne ! intervint Ichigo, cette fois entièrement habillé et plus ou moins revenu de la confusion intiale.

— Tu m'étonnes ! approuva Grimmjow. Moi, bosser pour des shinigamis ?! Faut pas pousser non plus ! »

Ichigo poussa un gros soupir.

« Vous voulez bien nous laisser cinq minutes ?

— C'est pas cinq minutes qui vont changer quelque chose ! » protesta Grimmjow.

Les shinigamis, cependant, acquièscèrent et disparurent par la fenêtre.

« Bon, fit Ichigo en se tournant vers son petit ami. Je sais qu'ils abusent un peu, mais dis-toi que tu le feras pas pour eux.

— Comment ça ? fit Grimmjow en lui lançant un coup d'œil de côté.

— Bah, vivre comme un humain, c'est pas la joie tous les jours, hein ? »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, se remémorant ses deux dernières arrestations pour « trouble à l'ordre publique » ou une autre connerie de ce genre.

« Là, continua Ichigo, ça peut être une occasion pour toi de te défouler comme avant, sans que personne y trouve rien à redire ! »

L'ancien espada considéra un moment la question.

« Bon, très bien, t'as gagné sur ce coup-là.

— J'vous accompagne !

— Pas question ! Tu as cours !

— Et alors ? Ça sera pas la première ni la dernière fois que je sèche...

— Tu vas aller en cours, point !

— Bon sang, t'es pire que Rukia...

— J'espère bien ! La petite Kuchiki t'a à la bonne ! Va prendre ton petit-déjeuner !

— Mais... »

Sa protestation fut interrompue par Grimmjow, qui le prit par le col, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et le jeta dans le couloir avec un coup de pied au cul.

« Et prends ta douche avant d'aller au lycée ! »

Puis, il referma la porte d'un coup sec. Dépité, Ichigo se releva en frottant ses fesses douloureuses, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Yuzu.

« Ben dis donc, il est pas commode, ton petit ami...

— T'as pas idée... soupira Ichigo. Allez viens, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

IV

La situation était plus grave encore qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Tout le quartier envahi par les hollows avait été déserté par les habitants, qui clamaient qu'il était hanté par les esprits. Les scientifiques humains avaient mené tout un tas d'enquêtes, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui explique les troubles rapportés par les habitants. Les journaux en avaient conclu à un probable cas d'hystérie collective.

« Au moins, on va pouvoir opérer en toute liberté », remarqua Renji tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans les rues, sans doute autrefois animées, qui paraissaient aujourd'hui grises et silencieuses.

« Y a des hollows partout, marmonna Grimmjow. Je sens leur présence dans tous les immeubles alentours. Et c'est bizarre... Pour des hollows, ils ont pas l'air très en colère.

— Et t'en connais un rayon sur les hollows en pétard, hein ? lui lança Renji avec un sourire goguenard.

— Si tu veux en savoir plus, t'as qu'un mot à dire, grogna l'ancien espada en serrant les poings.

— Assez, intervint Byakuya. Nous devrions nous séparer pour évaluer la situation.

— Ouais, bonne idée. Je viens avec toi, Kuchiki.

— Si tu veux. Vous trois, restez ensemble. »

Renji voulut protester. Après tout, Yachiru et lui étaient là pour garder un œil sur leurs capitaines. Et puis en plus, il était un peu jaloux... Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Zaraki ignorait qu'ils avaient une relation, et il fallait que ça reste comme ça. Aussi, il se contenta de dire :

« Faites attention, capitaine. »

Byakuya hocha la tête, et s'éloigna en compagnie de Kenpachi. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, Renji se tourna vers Grimmjow.

« Détends-toi, fit le hollow avec un rictus carnassier. Les émotions négatives, ça attire les hollows.

— Ferme-la. »

Soudain, Renji remarqua un détail qui ramena un grand sourire sur son visage :

« Hey, bien joué, Yachiru !

— Hihi ! » s'exclama la gamine en redescendant de l'épaule de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci porta une main à ses cheveux et pâlit.

« Mais... Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

— Je sais me faire discrète, moi aussi, Grimmchan !

— Ouais... J'm'en souviendrai... » fit le hollow en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux tressés.

阿散井 恋次

 _À quelques rues de là..._

« Bon, tu gardes ton calme ce coup-ci, hein ? J'aime pas quand le vieux est sur mon dos.

— Parce que moi, ça me fait plaisir, peut-être ? Et pour ce qui est de garder son calme, je ne crois pas avoir de leçons à recevoir de toi.

— Certes, certes... marmonna Zaraki. Attends ! Y en a un gros droit devant. »

Byakuya posa une main sur son zapakuto et regarda la créature au corps gonflé qui approchait, haute de quatre mètres, dotée de sabots, de mains terminées par de longues griffes effilées, et de divers appendices ressemblant vaguement à des tentacules. La créature s'arrêta à son tour, et resta immobile à les regarder.

« Quoi ? Il va pas se battre ?! s'écria Kenpachi, dépité.

— Tu n'as qu'à le frapper, pour voir comment il réagit.

— Pour une fois que j'aime tes suggestions, Kuchiki ! »

Le hollow regarda sans bouger le capitaine de la onzième lui foncer dessus, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva balafré d'une grosse entaille qu'il se mit à ululer et à donner aveuglément des coups de griffes. Le capitaine de la sixième se demanda s'il devait intervenir ou non. D'un côté, Zaraki n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se débarrasser du hollow, même si celui-ci était particulièrement puissant, en revanche, Byakuya n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus que nécessaire, aussi, il décida que ça irait plus vite s'il s'en mêlait. D'autant que Zaraki avait tendance à faire exprès de laisser s'éterniser ce genre de combats gagnés d'avance, histoire de se défouler. Byakuya passa en shikai, bondit dans les aires, et abattit son zanpakuto en travers du visage de la créature. Celle-ci poussa un feulement plaintif, et dans un dernier soubresaut, fouetta l'air avec l'un de ses bras, raflant les deux capitaines qui avaient baissé leur garde un peu trop vite. Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le bitume, la masse imposante de Kenpachi écrasant le physique plus modeste de Byakuya.

« Hmm... Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, Byakuya », fit Kenpachi sans se relever.

Le capitaine de la sixième eut un instant d'hésitation, puis repoussa son collègue de telle manière que celui-ci s'écrasa contre un mur de l'autre côté de la rue. Le capitaine de la onzième toussa en riant.

« Un de ces jours, il va falloir que tu te décides à assumer, Byakuya. Sans quoi on va jamais s'entendre, et le vieux va encore râler. »

Byakuya se releva et épousseta son uniforme sans le regarder.

« J'assume parfaitement.

— Mouais, c'est ça... Tu sais, on pourrait remettre ça. Parce que ça nous a plu à tous les deux, alors... Pourquoi pas ?! »

Byakuya soupira imperceptiblement.

« Merci, mais non. »

Zaraki s'illumina soudain.

« Ça y est, j'y suis ! T'es plus célibataire, c'est ça ?! »

Silence de Byakuya.

« Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Sinon t'aurais dit oui, pas vrai ?

— Ces hollows ne me semblent pas différents des autres, sinon dans leur manque d'agressivité. C'est très étrange.

— On perd notre temps ici, grogna Kenpachi, sans relever le fait que son collègue avait changé de sujet.

— Continuons. Si nous rencontrons l'une de ces âmes qui sont attirées en ces lieux, nous pourrons peut-être lui parler.

— Ouais... »

朽木 白哉

 _Pendant ce temps..._

« Vous avez vu ce gars ? »

Renji pointait du doigt un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en costume, qui errait d'un air désorienté.

« À mon avis, il est pas mort depuis longtemps... »

Le trio s'approcha, et l'homme se tourna dans leur direction, une expression apeurée sur son visage pâle.

« Q-Qui êtes vous ? » balbutia-t-il, se tenant visiblement prêt à détaler.

Renji s'avança et parla avant que Grimmjow n'ait le temps de sortir une connerie du genre « Je suis ton pire cauchemar », et Yachiru de se pendre à sa veste pour réclamer des friandises.

« Nous sommes des shinigamis, déclara-t-il. Nous sommes là pour guider les âmes vers l'au-delà.

— Moi, je guide personne ! Moi, mon boulot, c'est de bouffer les âmes ! »

Renji leva les yeux au ciel... Fallait-il _vraiment_ qu'ils se coltinent Grimmjow pour cette mission ?!

« L'écoutez pas.. Héhé... il aime bien plaisanter... »

Grimmjow grogna sa désapprobation, mais n'insista pas. L'homme les regarda tour à tour et déglutit, incertain sur l'attitude à adopter.

« Vous avez l'air perdu, continua Renji. Il semble que cet endroit attire les âmes... Vous savez pourquoi ?

— Je... je ne suis pas sûr. Quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un, je pense, m'a appelé ici...

— Quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— C'est sa présence... Cette voix dans ma tête... Je ne sais pas...

— Comment est-ce que vous êtes mort ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par la question.

« C'était... c'était... un suicide. »

Renji hocha la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester ici, vous savez. Vous devriez rejoindre la Soul Society. Je peux vous y emmener. Ce sera mieux qu'ici, ça, je vous le garantis.

— Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des personnes interrogées la préfèrent au monde réel ! s'exclama Yachiru.

— Hé, c'est le speech de Rukia, ça, normalement ! fit Renji en souriant à la jeune shinigami.

— Hihi ! »

L'homme hésita, puis son expression se transforma. Il contempla Renji avec une expression pleine d'espoir. Le lieutenant Abarai fit donc son devoir, puis, ils reprirent leur exploration. Ils croisèrent d'autres âmes en peine, mais toutes étaient de nouvelles arrivantes, victimes de morts violentes, et toutes ignoraient la nature de cette « présence » qui les attirait. Cependant, elles semblaient converger vers le même point... Un parc, dans lequel erraient des dizaines de hollows qui se moquèrent royalement de leur présence quand ils y pénétrèrent.

« C'est vraiment bizarre... commenta Renji, qui se sentait de plus en plus inquiet.

— Ces hollows sont sous influence, exactement comme les âmes. Ce ne sont pas eux qui attirent les nouvelles âmes.

— Qu'est-ce qui les attire, alors ? demanda Renji à Grimmjow.

— Je sens une présence familière... Mais ça me paraît impossible...

— Explique !

— Je reconnais son odeur ! intervint Yachiru. Kenchan s'était beaucoup amusé avec lui ! »

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements.

« Bon, allons voir. »

更木 剣八

« Pas... Pas possible... balbutia Zaraki.

— Il me semblait que tu l'avais tué. Non ?

— Si... J'en suis sûr. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?!

— Je l'ignore.

— Kenchan !

— Capitaine ! »

Les lieutenants et Grimmjow contemplèrent, bouche-bée, la personne qui se tenait devant eux, ou plutôt qui lévitait sur l'étang dont la couleur avait viré au noir d'encre. Tous les nénuphares qui y vivaient autrefois étaient morts et dessechés, dessinant une trame ocre sur les eaux immobiles.

« Bah ça, alors...

— Reculez, ordonna Byakuya. Capitaine Zaraki, nous ferions mieux d'éliminer la menace au plus vite.

— Tu l'as dit. J'aime pas beaucoup revoir les mêmes têtes de con. »

Byakuya tiqua devant sa vulgarité, mais fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Yamamoto-sama attendait beaucoup de cette mission. Et le cas était sérieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Renji, qui avait dégainé son zanpakuto.

« N'interviens que si je te le demande. »

Il sentit quasiment Renji s'agacer de cet ordre, comme si c'était lui-même qui s'énervait, et se dit qu'il avait définitivement noué des liens beaucoup trop étroits avec son lieutenant. Et pourtant, il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il passa de nouveau en shikai et concentra toute son attention sur le revenant trônant au milieu de l'étang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Désolée pour le temps infini que ça a mis à arriver, mais voici enfin la suite ! (et le plus ironique c'est qu'après tout ce temps de pause, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours !)**

 **Bon, jusqu'ici cette histoire était très centrée sur la romance, mais j'ajoute ici pas mal d'autres éléments qui ont mûri dans ma tête pendant toute cette absence. J'ai besoin de mettre mes personnages à l'épreuve, et voir où tout ça les mène :)**

 **L'instant musical : La Fin de la société telle que nous la connaissons (on n'a pas idée d'avoir un nom de groupe aussi long) avec _Par la racine_ et son rythme lancinant, c'était parfait pour ce chapitre :) Et quand j'en avais marre d'écouter ça en boucle, c'était l'OST de Fate/Stay Night :)**

 **Comme toujours, enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE : Le maître des âmes errantes – Partie 1**

 _Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;_

 _Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,  
Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide  
Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris ;_

 _Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées  
D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,_

 _Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie  
Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie  
Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement._

 _\- Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme ; l'Espoir,  
Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir. _

Charles Baudelaire, _Spleen_

I

Nnoitra ignorait pourquoi il était revenu à la vie.

Si toutefois on pouvait parler de vie. Son âme n'avait pas été détruite par le redoutable Kenpachi, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il était parti en colère – il avait toujours été furieux, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en rappelle. Mais au moins, il avait eu la satisfaction de mourir en guerrier. Son âme avait voyagé à travers le Hueco Mundo, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive une sorte de vibration sourde, une déchirure dans l'espace et le temps qui l'avait attirée inexorablement. Dans son esprit, ça ressemblait à une faille dans le ciel nocturne du Hueco Mundo, un interstice de lumière, une bouche entrouverte sur la notion la plus éloignée au monde de sa nature : l'espoir. La bouche dans le ciel murmurait des mots d'espoir. Et son âme s'y était précipitée avec un enthousiasme et une passion si intenses que ces émotions le ramenèrent sans mal au désespoir familier.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Nnoitra était un aspect bien plus qu'une personne, une émotion bien plus qu'une conscience, un concept bien plus qu'un être de chair et de sang. Pourtant, il avait une âme lui aussi, et cette âme fut aspirée dans un monde encore plus triste que celui dans lequel il avait vu le jour.

Le désespoir apporte une forme de sérénité, même dans la rage, quelque chose de dur et de compact comme une certitude. Mais les souffrances qu'endurent les humains génèrent un tourment permanent, jamais assouvi, jamais complet, toujours renouvelé, toujours assoiffé. Alors, quand l'âme de Nnoitra passa dans le monde des humains, il y trouva certes la lumière, mais dans une cacophonie de couleurs, il y trouva certes l'espoir, mais dans un chaos d'émotions contradictoires et si puissantes que ce qu'elles formaient ensemble avait quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant que les plaines désolées et la vie d'errance affamée des esprits du Hueco Mundo.

Il détesta aussitôt ce monde, et se rua vers un lieu imbibé d'un halo de désespoir pur où il pensa trouver le repos. En ces lieux s'était produit quelque chose d'horrible. La mort avait frappé de façon arbitraire, par la main d'un fanatique, et des gens venus profiter du soleil et de la musique par un bel après-midi d'été avaient été fauchés pour la gloire des convictions de l'auteur du massacre. Les âmes s'attardaient ici, enchaînées sur le lieu de leur mort brutale par la colère, la terreur ou la tristesse. Les trois émotions ensemble formaient une chape de désespoir si concentré que l'âme de Nnoitra le trouva presque palpable.

Il se mêla aux âmes en peine et les dévora les unes après les autres. Peu à peu, il se sentit davantage exister, nourri par les âmes, et peu à peu, son corps spirituel se renforça, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une entité cohérente et visible aux yeux des morts et des shinigamis. Les âmes continuaient d'affluer, attirées par lui, répondant à l'appel muet, la pulsation inaudible de son chagrin abyssal répondant à celui d'innombrables êtres aux destins brisés. Chaque jour, il devenait plus fort, chaque jour, sa volonté se durcissait. Il drainerait les couleurs de ce monde, mélangerait ces nuances compliquées et vertigineuses, unifierait le chaos autour d'un seul aspect de l'existence, le sien. Le désespoir est solide, et ce monde n'était que du vent. Il ne pouvait supporter son impermanence, ces fluctuations qui interdisent le repos. Car si le désespoir ne manquait pas en ce monde, il était sans cesse éclipsé, puis renouvelé, par d'autres émotions.

Cela devait cesser.

Son désespoir n'avait jamais fait souffrir Nnoitra, puisqu'il ne connaissait que lui. Et la découverte de la complexité des tourments humains fut la pire épreuve qu'il avait jamais endurée. Il savait qu'il devait y mettre fin, autant pour lui que pour eux. Ce n'était pas de la compassion, mais une simple conviction.

Le désespoir ne souffre pas la nuance.

Il sentit les shinigamis venir, et se demanda si eux aussi avaient été attirés ici par l'émotion pure de ces lieux. Il s'attarda sur leur reitasu, les yeux clos, et les reconnut un à un. Il avait déjà senti leur présence dans le Hueco Mundo, et l'un d'entre eux avait été responsable de sa 'mort'. Lentement, il souleva ses paupières alourdies. Il avait passé tellement de temps ici, immobile, flottant au-dessus des eaux, appelant sans relâche les âmes tourmentées à lui. Il en avait tant à dévorer qu'il prenait désormais son temps, et pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, hollows et âmes humaines erraient autour de lui dans ces jardins autrefois heureux.

Non, décida-t-il en observant les quatre shinigamis, ce n'était pas le désespoir qui les avait attirés ici, seulement leur devoir. Puis, sa sérénité fut troublée par une désagréable surprise : Grimmjow était là aussi. Le désespoir naît de la lucidité et de la connaissance, mais la fureur de Grimmjow n'était qu'une force aveugle de destruction. Il le méprisait.

« Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve, murmura Grimmjow en l'observant, un éclat sauvage dans les yeux.

— Si vous vous attendez à un combat contre moi... Vous allez être déçus. Vous êtes cernés. Des dizaines de hollows me défendront. Et même si vous les tuez tous... vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre.

— Ah ! Comme si ça allait nous impressionner ! » s'écria Kenpachi, aussitôt approuvé par Yachiru.

Byakuya se tourna vers son lieutenant.

« Renji, retourne à la Soul Society. Si Nnoitra est en vie, il n'est peut-être pas le seul. Et si d'autres espadas sont revenues à la vie en ce monde, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer désastreuses. Yamamoto-sama doit être informé au plus vite.

— Capitaine, ça peut bien attendre qu'on en ait terminé ici, non ? Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible, j'ai l'impression.

— Et moi, j'avais l'impression que je venais de te donner un ordre. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Byakuya étaient calmes et clairs comme un crépuscule, patients, presque compréhensifs. Renji avait bien envie de continuer à argumenter mais la tranquillité du regard de son capitaine le refroidit.

« Bon... Très bien... Mais je vous préviens, je reviens tout de suite après ! »

Byakuya fit un un infime geste de la main qui semblait signifier qu'il s'en moquait. Kenpachi les regarda tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils, mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par les hollows qui se regroupaient autour d'eux. Ça annonçait une sacrée bataille.

« Dépêche-toi, Renji », dit Byakuya sans élever la voix.

L'intéressé hocha la tête et quitta les lieux avant que les esprits ne lui boquent totalement le chemin.

Yachiru avait grimpé dans un arbre pour mieux observer la scène, et quelques instants plus tard, l'air se mit à vibrer et à trembler, mais sans produire le moindre son, tandis que les reiatsus des capitaines de la sixième et de la onzième se déployaient. Les âmes qui n'étaient pas encore transformées en hollows reculèrent à l'unisson, épouvantées, et regagnèrent les coins sombres et misérables du quartier abandonné.

Les hollows, qui avaient perçu les intentions vindicatives des shinigamis, se préparèrent au combat. Nnoitra ne bougeait pas, observant la scène les yeux mi-clos, offrant une image presque sereine. Il savait que Grimmjow et les deux shinigamis ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Le désespoir qui régnait ici était trop pur pour leurs lames. Leurs armes ne pourraient briser son cocon protecteur. Son énergie spirituelle était un bouclier, un mur infranchissable. Le désespoir est compact et dur comme une certitude, et ses adversaires ne tarderaient pas à apprendre cette vérité inéluctable.

Tandis que Grimmjow s'approchait de Nnoitra, Kenpachi et Byakuya se placèrent dos à dos, observant les hollows qui se rassemblaient autour d'eux. Le capitaine de la onzième bouillonnait d'impatience, celui de la sixième planifiait conscencieusement ses prochains mouvements. Ils s'élancèrent en même temps, et le massacre commença.

Postée sur son arbre, Yachiru observa les deux styles complètement opposés mais également dévastateurs des deux capitaines. Byakuya était difficile à suivre, et seul son œil exercé permettait à la lieutenante de déceler ses mouvements, trop rapides pour un être normal. Il abattit les premiers hollows dans une suite d'éclats de lumière rosée comme celle de l'aube, semant des pétales sur l'herbe morte du jardin. De l'autre côté, Kenpachi ne se déplaçait pas aussi vite, mais chacun de ses mouvements avaient une portée et une force plus importante, fauchant plusieurs ennemis à la fois. Sa puissance était telle que la plupart des hollows ne parvenaient même pas à bloquer ses coups. Et chaque fois qu'une attaque touchait, la victime était brisée, écrasée, anéantie sans espoir de continuer le combat.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yachiru sentit l'atmosphère changer : elle s'épaissit et se concentra, et des vagues noires et glaciales se répandirent en cercles concentriques dans les jardins comme les remous d'un étang dans lequel on a jeté une pierre. La lieutenante fronça les sourcils et observa Nnoitra, qui n'avait pas bougé, ses traits toujours immobiles dans sa terrible sérénité. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre la nature de ce pouvoir-là, qui semblait pénétrer en toute chose pour les saturer et les plier à sa volonté. Elle-même se sentit soudain curieusement faible. La peur commença à monter, et elle vérifia que Kenpachi allait bien : elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait abandonnée, qu'il l'avait laissée toute seule. Il avait pourtant promis... Elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule, ça non ! Il n'y avait que lui pour la comprendre, et vice versa ! Ils devaient rester ensemble ! Mais le capitaine continuait à se battre, invaincu, alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle cette drôle de sensation ? Lui ne semblait pas sensible à ce changement, et chaque ennemi terrassé attisait davantage sa fureur de vaincre. Alors... que se passait-il ?

Yachiru reporta son attention sur Grimmjow, et vit le hollow furieux qui tentait désespérément d'atteindre Nnoitra, mais semblait retenu par un filet invisible. Il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à avancer, et toute sa fureur n'y faisait rien.

Lentement, Yachiru se tourna vers Byakuya. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le capitaine de la sixième, debout au milieu des restes de hollows, ne bougeait plus, tandis qu'il regardait approcher un hollow massif aux six bras armés de faux aiguisées. Son reiatsu avait changé... Non, pas changé, se corrigea Yachiru. En fait, elle ne le sentait plus du tout.

« Kenchan ! cria-t-elle. Protège Byakkun ! »

Un imperceptible sourire étira les lèvres de Nnoitra quand il vit le désespoir submerger Byakuya. Les shinigamis étaient des victimes toutes trouvées. Eux savaient à quel point la vie était vaine. Ils savaient qu'après un bref passage sur Terre, les âmes retournent à la Soul Society, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un reflet de leur vie terrestre. Pas de paradis, pas de récompense, pas de repos. Non, seulement une autre vie après la vie. Une vie gouvernée par les shinigamis, et nombre d'entre eux avaient conscience de l'injustice et de l'absurdité de ce système. Ils continuaient à guider les âmes d'un monde en l'autre, à réguler un équilibre fragile, et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour rien. Le cycle recommençait. Les shinigamis n'étaient pas des dieux de la mort, mais de simples pions soumis à une volonté aveugle. Ils se targuaient d'être plus civilisés, mais leurs cœurs étaient aussi vides que ceux des hollows.

Pour Kenpachi, cela prendrait plus de temps. Mais le désespoir a toujours raison, en fin de compte. Lorsqu'il réaliserait la vacuité de son existence, quand il comprendrait que sa vie n'avait d'autre but que de trouver un adversaire à sa mesure, et qu'après ça, seule la mort serait digne d'intérêt, Kenpachi préférerait en finir dès aujourd'hui. Pourquoi mener une si longue existence pleine d'ennui en attendant un seul moment d'extase ? Non. Lui aussi se rendrait au désespoir.

Il en irait de même pour Grimmjow. Son ancien compagnon d'arme incarnait la colère, mais celle-ci est vulnérable au désespoir comme le feu l'est à l'eau. Nnoitra était un océan, Grimmjow, un simple feu de forêt. Le désespoir ne se jugule pas, ne se comprend pas, ne s'apprivoise pas. Même le feu peut être contenu. Pas l'océan. Et en plus, avec sa nouvelle vie humaine, sa minable parodie d'existence, Grimmjow était devenu faible. Nnoitra l'avait tout de suite senti. Ce monde avait déteint sur lui, nuancé ses émotions, complexifié sa personnalité. Il n'était plus cette force de la nature qu'il avait été, implacable, sauvage, indomptable. Son énergie semblable autrefois à un cri de rage s'était dispersée, modelée, elle était devenue comme une mélodie subtile. Il n'aurait aucun mal à le briser.

Nnoitra avait déjà gagné la bataille. Il l'avait gagnée depuis le moment où il était passé en ce monde.

II

Dans la salle de classe, on n'entendait que le grattement des crayons sur les feuilles de contrôle et le tic-tac en sourdine de l'horloge dont l'aiguille s'acheminait péniblement vers la fin de l'heure de cours. Ichigo avait cessé depuis longtemps de prêter attention à son polycopié et rêvassait, le menton dans la main, le regard perdu dans la cour du lycée où il observait vaguement les allées et venues des élèves. Depuis ce matin, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne percevait rien d'étrange en ville, pas de concentration de hollows particulière. Mais Grimmjow et les autres n'étaient pas à Karakura... Où étaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien ? Après tout, avec Kenpachi, Byakuya et Renji en renfort, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas tranquille ?

Et soudain, sans prévenir, un sentiment glacé aussi affûté qu'une lame plongea dans son cœur. Il en oublia de respirer quelques secondes, saisi par le choc. La douleur était si vive qu'elle lui en donna la nausée, et ses organes lui semblèrent tout à coup changés en plomb, des poids morts dans sa poitrine. Seuls les battements de son cœur qui pulsait dans ses oreilles lui prouvaient qu'il ne venait pas de mourir. Un atroce sentiment de panique lui contracta les tripes. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, et ça concernait Grimmjow. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il se ressaisit et se leva d'un mouvement brusque qui renversa sa chaise.

« Un problème, M. Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo ignora sa professeure, attrapa son sac et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Il courut jusqu'à la boutique d'Urahara sans s'arrêter, et arriva à moitié mort en crachant ses poumons. Il s'effondra devant la porte d'entrée, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. La porte coulissa et Urahara passa la tête à l'extérieur.

« Tiens donc, Ichigo ? Un petit problème ? »

Ça faisait deux fois qu'on lui posait la même question, et bien qu'il soit plus facile de donner une réponse précise à Urahara qu'à sa professeure, il n'était tout de même pas certain de savoir quoi dire.

« Je dois trouver Grimmjow, articula-t-il. Vous devez savoir où il est, non ? Il est passé vous confier son gigai ?

— En effet, mais qu'est-ce qui presse autant ?

— Urahara, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai senti... Je sais pas ce que j'ai senti, mais je crois qu'il est en danger.

— Mh, intéressant. Ça doit être la partie hollow en toi qui a répondu... Tu savais que tous les hollows partagent une connexion spirituelle ? Même si, en général, ils n'en ont pas conscience... Et puis il faut dire que Grimmjow est un hollow très évolué... Il est d'ailleurs possible que les liens entre vous renforcent cette connexion. C'est...

— Je vous ai dis que j'avais pas le temps, bordel ! l'interrompit Ichigo en se relevant. J'ai besoin de votre aide, tout de suite ! »

Urahara le regarda plus attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as senti, au juste ?

— Comme si... comme si on m'avait tué. »

Urahara hocha la tête en se frottant le menton. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Ichigo, qui rassemblait son souffle pour pouvoir de nouveau l'engueuler, Urahara déclara :

« Très bien. Je vais t'ouvrir un portail. Je viens avec toi. Tout cela a éveillé ma curiosité.

— Votre... » s'étrangla Ichigo, qui ne voyait pas en quoi tout ça avait de l'intérêt. De l'inquiétude, oui, un sentiment d'urgence, certainement, mais de la curiosité ! Décidément, Urahara resterait zen jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Mais enfin, ce n'était pas le moment d'en débattre avec lui. Il abandonna son corps humain et se sentit aussitôt mieux en retrouvant sa forme de shinigami. Cette forme, il l'avait délibérément choisie parce qu'elle lui donnait le pouvoir de protéger autrui. Le pouvoir de se battre. C'étaient beaucoup de responsabilités, et au début, il avait refusé le cadeau de Rukia, encore et encore. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Sa vocation de shinigami donnait tout son sens à sa vie. Grâce à ça, il se sentait utile, et même s'il savait que l'injustice ferait toujours partie de ce monde, il avait au moins les moyens d'agir, à son niveau. Et maintenant, c'était Grimmjow qu'il devait protéger.

III

 _Comment ? Comment de telles atrocités sont-elles permises ? Ai-je failli ? À quoi servons-nous, nous shinigamis ? Comment avons-nous pu laisser tant d'âmes se perdre ?_

Byakuya ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait commencé le combat quelques minutes auparavant avec son calme et sa maîtrise habituelles. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Et puis, il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange s'éveiller en lui, comme un remous glacé remontant des profondeurs de son esprit. Puis, il avait senti quelque chose _s'accrocher_ à son âme. Comme une substance noire, poisseuse et froide, qui aurait pénétré l'intérieur de son être, souillé son énergie spirituelle. Il avait cherché à la repousser, puis, il avait prêté attention aux murmures qui naissaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Cette sensation atroce avait une voix, et elle lui parlait de ce monde, des hollows, de lui-même. Elle l'invitait à cesser le combat, et à réfléchir.

Le cœur glacé, il regarda autour de lui. Tous ces hollows. Des âmes corrompues par la souffrance. Des âmes que personne n'avait guidées après leur mort. Tant de douleur...

« Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix haute. Je ne mérite pas votre clémence. »

Ses doigts se déserrèrent sur la poignée de son zanpakuto, puis le lâchèrent.

Il pensa à Rukia, et son esprit le ramena à la Soul Society. Un monde hiérarchisé qu'il n'avait jamais remis en question. Contrairement à Rukia et Renji, il était né privilégié. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il devait en être ainsi. Qu'une inégalité naturelle justifiait la hiérarchie sociale. Et pourtant, les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, Hisana, Rukia, Renji, venaient toutes du Rukongai. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas épousé Hisana, si Rukia et Renji n'étaient pas parvenus à intégrer l'académie des shinigamis ? Quelle sorte de vie auraient-ils menés dans les bas quartiers de la Soul Society, jusqu'à ce que leurs âmes retournent sur Terre pour un nouveau cycle d'existence ?

C'était injuste.

Terriblement injuste.

Et il n'avait jamais rien fait, se contentant d'accomplir froidement son devoir, aveugle à la souffrance, dénué de compassion. Et pourtant, son cœur était capable d'éprouver ce sentiment, et maintenant, il l'écrasait tout entier. Toute sa vie de rigueur... n'avait servi qu'à maintenir des apparences. Il regardait ce hollow face à lui et se rappelait qu'il avait été un être vivant. Que c'était sa propre souffrance qui l'avait façonné ainsi. Byakuya était un shinigami, et sa fonction celle d'un gardien, gardien de l'équilibre de ce monde. Mais cela suffisait-il ? Devaient-ils vraiment se contenter de guider les âmes, sans se soucier de leur devenir, pourvu que l'équilibre soit respecté ? Tous ces esprits qui avaient été des gens, ne leur avait-il pas fait défaut ? Tous ces gens qui survivaient difficilement dans la Soul Society, existait-il une bonne raison pour qu'ils n'aient pas droit à la même vie que lui ?

Il était impardonnable. Il savait désormais que faire son devoir n'excuse pas l'ignominie.

« Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il, autant à l'intention des hollows qui refermaient le cercle autour de lui qu'à Rukia, Renji, et même à Hisana, où qu'elle se trouve aujourd'hui.

Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il heurta durement le sol.

« Je ne veux plus... vivre ainsi. »

Il ferma les yeux et attendit la mort. Il ne l'avait jamais désirée, et ni même envisagée d'une autre façon que comme l'aboutissement inéluctable de toute forme d'existence. Sa famille, sa place en ce monde, ses responsabilités et ses devoirs l'avaient toujours liés étroitement à la vie, et jamais il n'avait cherché à s'en dédouaner. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela lui semblait terriblement futile. Face à la souffrance qui rongeait ce monde, le sien et celui des humains, le devoir, l'honneur, même l'amour – tout paraissait égoïste et arrogant.

Il sentit soudain une bourrasque dans son dos, chargée d'une énergie spirituelle électrique, éclatante, presque douloureuse. Kenpachi... Le capitaine de la onzième l'attrapa sans ménagement et le jeta littéralement hors de la zone de combat. Il heurta un mur de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol, inconscient du sang qui coulait de sa pommette fendue par l'impact. Sa main droite était également en sang, ses doigts inutiles. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Ce combat n'était plus le sien. Péniblement, il se redressa et s'adossa contre le mur, regardant sans le voir Kenpachi continuer d'écraser leurs ennemis, et il replongea dans ses pensées.

Il se rappela alors qu'il avait déjà éprouvé le désir d'en finir. Quand il avait compris qu'il avait failli à Rukia. Quand il avait compris que sa vie entière n'était qu'une monumentale erreur. La part de lui qui refusait de cesser le combat le força à se souvenir. Il avait déjà éprouvé ce désir, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer ?

La combativité d'un autre, réalisa-t-il. Quelqu'un qui était plus fort que lui, parce qu'il refusait de céder au désespoir quoi qu'il arrive. Ichigo avait dit qu'à sa place, si la loi faisait du mal à ceux qu'il aimait, alors il aurait combattu la loi. N'était-ce pas, encore aujourd'hui, ce qu'il devait vraiment faire ?

Un bruit attira son attention sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête et reconnut une silhouette familière. Évidemment. Ichigo arrivait toujours au moment où l'espoir disparaissait. Non que ce soit suffisant pour lui... Ichigo était jeune. Il n'avait pas encore connu le poids des années. Le poids des expériences passées, les fantômes des regrets et des remords. Sa force était intacte. Celle de Byakuya... ne l'était plus.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui.

« Byakuya. Ça va ? »

Le capitaine de la sixième hocha la tête.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi. »

Ichigo acquiesça et fonça vers les lieux de la bataille. Vers Nnoitra, et Grimmjow qui lui faisait face, comme paralysé. Ensuite, quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha de lui. Urahara.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le scientifique.

Byakuya ne répondit pas.

« Hmm... Ton reiatsu est tout embrouillé. Ou plutôt comme... empoisonné. L'énergie spirituelle qu'il y a ici... Oh ! Je vois ! Elle est en train d'absorber la tienne ! C'est un problème... Je vais devoir te faire sortir d'ici. »

Byakuya n'écouta pas un traître mot. Ce que pouvait avoir à dire Urahara l'indifférait au plus haut point. Seuls les derniers mots parvinrent jusqu'à sa conscience.

« Non », dit-il distinctement, mais sans hausser la voix. Urahara fit un pas dans sa direction, et Byakuya ajouta : « Si tu me touches, je te tue. »

De toute façon, il en avait acquis la quasi certitude : aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait vaincre Nnoitra. Autre certitude : le minuscule doute qui subsistait en lui à ce sujet ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

IV

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » grogna Ichigo entre ses dents.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : devant lui, il y avait Nnoitra, ce foutu espada encore plus arrogant que la moyenne dans le petit groupe charmant des suiveurs d'Aizen. Le hollow ne bougeait pas, et pourtant, une puissante aura émanait de lui, quelque chose de presque palpable qui semblait agir autour de lui sans qu'il ait besoin de bouger le petit doigt. Non loin de là, Kenpachi livrait un combat furieux contre des dizaines de hollows dont le nombre ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer. Et face à lui, près de Nnoitra, Grimmjow paraissait pétrifié. Ichigo s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans sa direction quand Yachiru se matérialisa devant lui.

« Fais attention, Ichi ! Nnoitra-chan a de drôles de pouvoirs depuis qu'il est ressuscité. Tu ne sens pas ? »

Ichigo prit le temps de se concentrer. Cette énergie qui venait de Nnoitra... On aurait dit qu'elle s'accrochait à son âme comme les doigts froids et visqueux d'un noyé. Comme si elle cherchait à l'arracher à son contrôle. Et pour y parvenir, elle la faisait pourrir par son simple contact... Ichigo éprouva soudain ce qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il éprouverait si les gens qu'il aimait venaient à mourir : un vide atroce, quelque chose capable de tout engloutir, jusqu'aux pensées les plus infimes. Nnoitra pouvait accomplir ça... par sa simple présence ?

Il serra les dents. Il ne devait pas laisser cette aura néfaste croître en lui, affirmer son pouvoir. Il disposait de ses propres ressources contre elle.

Son regard retourna sur Grimmjow... qui s'était remis à bouger ! Seulement, il avançait d'un pas lourd et maladroit, comme s'il était contraint, vers son ancien compagnon d'arme.

« Non... » murmura Ichigo.

Il dégaina son zanpakuto et fonça.

Il sentit la résistance au bout de quelques mètres. Toute la zone était baignée d'une atmosphère lourde et épaisse, mais dans le périmètre direct de Nnoitra, on avait l'impression de pénétrer dans une sorte de gelée compacte et étouffante. Soudain, il douta. Grimmjow continuait à avancer et il était presque à la portée de Nnoitra. Encore quelques instants, et celui-ci n'aurait qu'à tendre le bras pour toucher le hollow aux cheveux bleus. Et Ichigo avait la terrible intuition qu'il fallait à tout prix empêcher que ça se produise.

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas à temps ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas le sauver ?

Dans ce genre de situation, Ichigo ne doutait jamais. Il passait au mode pilote automatique et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, avec du cœur, oui, mais en gommant les pensées et sentiments parasites. Il avait déjà eu peur au cours d'un combat, mais il n'avait jamais _douté_ , parce qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé le choix entre la victoire et la défaite. Et pourtant, l'idée pernicieuse de l'échec ralentissait ses mouvements, épaississait encore l'air autour de lui. Il se sentait comme si Izuru lui avait donné plusieurs coups avec son maudit zanpakuto capable d'alourdir ses adversaires jusqu'à les clouer au sol. Il songea tout à coup que le pouvoir du shinigami ressemblait étrangement à celui de Nnoitra. Si le zanpakuto de Shûhei se nourrissait de sa peur, celui d'Izuru se nourrissait de sa tristesse. Celui d'Ichigo était pure volonté. Alors, il s'accrocha. Sa volonté pouvait fléchir tout ce qui l'entourait, et tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. Même le doute.

V

Kenpachi profita du creux de la vague dans ce déferlement perpétuel de hollows pour souffler un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé, même s'il avait une étrange impression, comme un malaise diffus logé juste à la lisière de sa conscience. Quelque chose dans l'air le dérangeait, quelque chose qui semblait vouloir entrer à l'intérieur de lui, et qu'il percevait pour l'instant comme une sorte de chatouillement particulièrement agaçant.

Il regarda autour de lui pour évaluer la situation, et son visage s'éclaira en voyant le petit Kurosaki se ruer à l'assaut. Une tête brûlée comme il les aimait, celui-là... Et en plus, Grimmjow était complètement à l'ouest et avait probablement besoin de son aide... Comme Byakuya, là-bas... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, à l'aristo ? Est-ce que c'était lié à ce truc bizarre qu'il sentait dans l'air ?

Tiens, et il y avait Urahara, aussi... Celui-ci se déplaça en shunpo jusqu'à lui et le regarda par-dessous le rebord de son bob.

« Bonjour, capitaine Zaraki. Tu sembles plutôt en forme, contrairement à ton collègue... »

Kenpachi haussa les épaules.

« Le reiatsu de Nnoitra absorbe le nôtre, peut-être l'as-tu senti ? » poursuivit le scientifique.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules de la part de Kenpachi.

« Je sens juste un truc agaçant qui essaie de s'accrocher à moi, déclara-t-il platement, se fichant des conclusions savantes que pourrait en tirer Urahara.

— Hmm, intéressant... » murmura ce dernier. Puis, il se tourna vers Ichigo et Grimmjow. « Le jeune Kurosaki va avoir besoin de notre aide. Il n'arrivera pas tout seul à franchir la barrière de reiatsu de Nnoitra. Son énergie spirituelle s'est nourri de centaines d'humains fraîchement décédés. Il est plus puissant que jamais. Mais avec le peu d'emprise qu'il a sur toi et la puissance phénoménale de ton reiatsu... On peut peut-être briser la barrière. Sans quoi, il faudra demander des renforts à la Soul Society, et vite.

— Bon, t'as fini de bavasser ? grogna Kenpachi avec un geste agacé.

— Oui, merci, je venais de finir. Y allons-nous ?

— Ouais. De toute façon, ces hollows arrêtent pas d'arriver. Je commençais à m'ennuyer avec un seul type d'adversaire à cogner.

— Bien, acquiesça Urahara. Une dernière chose, Zaraki. Nous devons faire vite. Cet endroit est en train d'absorber notre reiatsu, et le capitaine Kuchiki est déjà en mauvais état. Si toute son énergie spirituelle est absorbée, ce sera la fin pour lui.

— Compris », grommela Kenpachi entre ses dents.

Puis, les deux shinigamis coururent prêter main-forte à Ichigo.

VI

D'abord, il y avait eu la fureur. Non pas la rage exaspérée qu'il éprouvait en permanence au contact des humains, mais quelque chose de plus pur, de plus sincère, qui lui rappela brutalement son existence au Hueco Mundo. La simple vue de Nnoitra avait réveillé les instincts naturels de leur espèce, la sauvagerie latente endormie dans ses veines.

Ironiquement, quand Ichigo l'avait convaincu de participer à cette mission pour qu'il puisse 'se défouler', il ne croyait pas si bien dire... C'était comme enfiler un vieux blouson qu'on adore mais dont on n'est plus certain qu'il nous va après les années passées. De la même façon, il s'habilla de sa rage comme d'un vieux cuir bardé de décorations métalliques, et avec cette cuirasse sur le torse, il se sentait redevenu lui-même, plus puissant. Il redevenait le Grimmjow qui avait décimé le Hueco Mundo, vaincu tant de ses semblables qu'il était devenu l'un des rares êtres pleinement conscients, intelligents de son monde, et avait acquis des pouvoirs redoutables qui l'avaient littéralement propulsé au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

C'était ça qu'il éprouvait tandis qu'il tentait d'accrocher le regard de Nnoitra sous ses paupières mi-closes dans une attitude de sérénité qui lui allait si mal. Ils s'entendaient bien, autrefois, si tant est qu'on peut dire que deux hollows puissent s'entendre. La fureur et le désespoir s'allient bien, même s'ils travaillent sans cesse à s'anéantir mutuellement. Mais quand ils se rejoignent, plus rien ne peut les vaincre.

Voir Nnoitra aussi paisible en face de lui, ça ressuscitait une ancienne rivalité, ça forçait à la surface de son épiderme des souvenirs palpitants, ça rappelait à lui la lumière brutale de la rage aveugle, et putain que c'était bon d'éprouver à nouveau ces sensations, sans crainte de ce qu'elles pourraient provoquer, sans chercher à les retenir d'aucune façon.

Puis, sa lumière brute se heurta aux filets noirs et gluants d'une immense toile d'araignée, avec Nnoitra et ses yeux mi-clos en son centre, attendant patiemment le moment de le dévorer. Plus il se débattait, plus la toile raffermissait son emprise sur son corps, et aussi sur son mental. Il se sentait drainé de son essence vitale, Nnoitra buvait tranquillement son énergie à travers son insupportable sourire comme une demi-lune flottant dans le vide. Jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow ne puisse plus faire le moindre mouvement.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Nnoitra s'était nourri de sa rage, et maintenant, il faisait jouer les fils de sa toile pour l'attirer à lui. Et Grimmjow avait beau chercher en lui sa fureur, celle-ci s'affaiblissait comme le souvenir d'un songe au matin. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit aussi vide que le monde dans lequel il était né.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello à tous !**

 **Oulà, ça s'est fait attendre, cette histoire. Je me suis longuement perdue sur d'autres horizons, et puis je me suis mis un coup de pied au cul pour me recentrer. J'y ai repensé et je me suis replongée dans les OST de l'anime (qui sont toujours aussi géniales) pour retrouver le bon feeling, et hop, voici !**

 **Je déteste laisser des histoires inachevées. Alors ça prend du temps, mais je veux mettre le point final à cette histoire. Du coup, c'est un chapitre un peu brut, où je vais assez vite, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin pour reprendre le fil et finir comme il se doit. Je développerai bien entendu les idées et les pistes posées. Là, juste, j'avance :)**

 **Comme toujours, merci de lire cette fic, et enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUINZE : Le maître des âmes errantes – Partie 2**

I

Au dernier moment, Ichigo sentit l'atmosphère changer autour de lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Kenpachi et Urahara foncer dans sa direction, le visage inhabituellement concentré et sérieux. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de les attendre... Il se força à bouger, malgré l'impression que son corps tout entier était plongé dans une mélasse glacée. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il parvint à tendre le bras. Sa main effleura le coude de Grimmjow. Déjà trop tard... Il ne put que regarder l'ex-espada franchir les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de Nnoitra. Alors, sa silhouette se troubla comme une image à la télévision brouillée par la mauvaise réception. Ichigo comprit que Nnoitra était en train d'absorber son âme.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il assez fort pour avoir la sensation de s'arracher les cordes vocales.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il faillit trucider directement l'importun.

« Ensemble, Ichigo-kun, dit calmement Urahara en repoussant son zanpakuto. On recule, et on attaque tous ensemble. La barrière autour de Nnoitra est d'ordre spirituel, et on peut la briser, mais il va nous falloir beaucoup de puissance. Avec le capitaine Zaraki et toi-même, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème. Mais Nnoitra est plus dangereux que jamais. Il est au summum de son pouvoir. Beaucoup plus puissant qu'au Hueco Mundo. Il va contre-attaquer à la seconde où nous aurons brisé la barrière, alors tiens-toi prêt. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Dans un tel moment, il était prêt à accepter toute l'aide possible.

« Vous trois contre l'enfariné dépressif ?! intervint une voix joyeuse. C'te blague !

— Renji ?! balbutia Ichigo en se retournant, dérouté par cette apparition soudaine.

— J'arrive juste à temps, on dirait. Allez, bougez-vous ! »

Renji en avait oublié toutes ses bonnes manières. Alors Zaraki, capitaine ou pas, il lui parlait comme à n'importe quel soldat de son unité. Urahara, vieux sage qu'il était, serait logé à la même enseigne. Ichigo, lui, avait juste l'habitude.

« Déjà fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à la Soul Society, Abarai ? demanda Zaraki sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Non, j'ai eu des regrets. Et j'ai bien fait, apparemment.

— Si l'aristo s'en sort, et si on meurt pas dans les prochaines minutes, il te réglera ton compte de retour à la Soul Society.

— J'y compte bien », sourit Renji.

Malgré le caractère urgent de la situation, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son ami aux longs cheveux rouges :

« Nnoitra... Son aura... Ça ne t'affecte pas ?

— Si, si. En un sens. On en discutera plus tard, tu crois pas ? »

Ichigo acquiesça.

« Très bien, on recule et on attaque à mon signal », grommela Kenpachi, qui n'avait pas très envie de recevoir un nouvel ordre de Renji, qui avait apparemment décidé de se la jouer chevalier sans peur et sans reproches.

Les quatre shinigamis reculèrent, s'arrachant modérément à l'emprise spirituelle qui tétanisait leurs membres un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'ils y demeuraient exposés. Ichigo se sentit aussitôt un peu mieux. Il n'avait pas à faire ça tout seul, se rappela-t-il. À eux quatre, impossible que quoi que ce soit au monde leur résiste.

Ils brandirent leur zanpakuto et foncèrent. La pression spirituelle qui se dégageait de leur quatuor était terrifiante. Assez terrifiante pour que Nnoitra relâche Grimmjow, qui tomba à genoux. La colère envahit les yeux noirs du hollow, ces mêmes pupilles encore vides et ternes quelques minutes auparavant. Son reiatsu changea. Il se concentra, puis se ramassa sur lui-même à la manière d'une pieuvre qui contracte ses tentacules avant de les déployer pour capturer sa proie.

« Faites gaffe ! » prévint inutilement Kenpachi, puisqu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Les quatre shinigamis abattirent leurs zanpakuto au moment même où le pouvoir de Nnoitra se déchaînait.

Renji sentit un flux d'énergie acéré comme une lame le transpercer en pleine poitrine, mais il ne perdit pas son élan. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait quitté le champ de bataille pour pouvoir ouvrir un portail vers la Soul Society dans un lieu sécurisé, mais alors qu'il avançait dans cet étrange quartier déserté rempli de fenêtres vides, il avait senti le reiatsu de Byakuya changer. Ou plutôt... disparaître. Byakuya lui avait ordonné de quitter les lieux au plus vite, mais juste avant de le faire, Renji avait senti quelque chose de très inhabituel. Cette version de Nnoitra était différente de celle du Hueco Mundo. Cette version-là possédait une aura, un pouvoir magnétique capable d'aimanter toutes les âmes de passage. Les hollows savaient certes faire cela, mais ils fonctionnaient plutôt comme des poissons-lanternes dans les abysses, apâtant leurs rares proies de passage avec un subterfuge... Là, c'était différent : d'une, les proies abondaient dans le voisinage, de deux, le pouvoir de Nnoitra dépassait de loin celui d'une simple lueur dans l'obscurité. Sa présence envahissait tout le quartier, irrésistiblement attirante. Et dès que Renji avait compris la nature du désir qu'il inspirait chez ses victimes, il avait décidé de faire demi-tour. Nnoitra poussait ses victimes au désespoir, et il connaissait Byakuya. Il avait su tout de suite que si son amant et capitaine n'était pas vulnérable à la peur, il n'y avait aucune émotion au monde qui saurait tant le séduire que l'accablement. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, parce qu'une part de lui pensait qu'il méritait la mort et l'anéantissement, et pire encore, une part de lui désirait précisément cela. Renji n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser accomplir son souhait le plus sombre. Non seulement parce qu'il l'aimait, mais parce qu'il s'était battu pour lui et qu'il n'était pas le genre de shinigami à renoncer. Toute sa vie, il avait lutté contre des forces plus grandes que lui. Un peu comme Ichigo. Et Ichigo, c'était sa troisième raison d'ignorer les ordres de Byakuya, même s'il avait pris sa décision avant de sentir le reiatsu du jeune shinigami. S'il revenait sur ses pas, c'était parce qu'Ichigo l'aurait fait. Pour lui, les ordres et la hiérarchie n'avaient aucune importance s'il s'agissait de la vie de ses proches. Il fonçait tête baissée. Et Renji... Foncer tête baissée, ça lui manquait.

Alors, il avait fait demi-tour. Dès qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux, il avait vu Ichigo lutter, il avait aperçu Urahara et Zaraki tenter de le rejoindre... Et sur sa gauche, blessé, effondré contre ce pan de mur, Byakuya qui laissait la mort le gagner. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, comme une chaîne dont il ignorait encore l'existence et qui était là pour museler une force retenue, inconsidérée, oubliée... refoulée ? Il savait bien qu'au fond, il avait peur de devenir plus puissant. Parce que cela pourrait signifier être nommé à un autre poste au sein du Seireitei. Et cesser de vivre et de travailler aux côtés de la personne qu'il estimait et aimait le plus. Alors... Peut-être n'avait-il jamais vraiment libéré toute l'énergie qu'il possédait. Peut-être une part de lui avait-elle attendu la certitude qu'il lui fallait, la _nécessité_ d'être libérée. Et en voyant Byakuya dans cet état, il avait simplement senti que le moment était venu.

Voilà pourquoi Nnoitra et son pouvoir rampant ne l'atteignaient pas autant que la logique l'aurait voulu. Voilà pourquoi l'attaque de l'ancien espada le transperça tout en le laissant de marbre.

Tous les quatre avaient de toute évidence réussi à briser le sortilège du hollow. La barrière spirituelle n'existait plus, mais la contre-attaque de Nnoitra, comme Urahara l'avait prévu, avait été rude. Même Zaraki vacillait sur ses jambes. Ichigo essuyait ses lèvres ensanglantées, le regard mauvais, prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Uarahara avait l'air légèrement perplexe.

Une nouvelle fois, Renji fonça. Tête baissée. À la Ichigo.

II

Un sourire méprisant étira les lèvres fines de Nnoitra lorsqu'il observa la tentative de ses adversaires. Ils étaient forts, il ne pouvait pas leur enlever cela. Mais ils n'avaient réussi qu'à briser son cocon... Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il patientait blotti à l'intérieur en attendant la métamorphose... Aucun de ses opposants ne l'effrayait. Il avait atteint le stade le plus pur de son existence. Grâce à toutes ces âmes errantes, il était devenu la meilleure incarnation de lui-même.

Le désespoir est imperméable à la peur. Il est absolu. Même le plus puissant des shingamis ne pouvait venir à bout de lui, parce qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de lutter. Il ne faisait que boire les âmes, l'énergie, le désir. Il était vaste comme l'océan, aussi impénétrable. Et comme avec l'océan, toute tentative pour le briser, le scinder, le blesser, était vouée à l'échec.

Il tressaillit. Zabimaru avait mordu dans sa chair. Et maintenant, le shinigami tirait, déchirant la texture de sa peau et de ses muscles jusqu'à mettre les os à nu. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Il ne comprenait pas. Abarai n'utilisait même pas son bankai. Comment la simple forme shikai de son zanpakuto pouvait-elle le blesser à ce point ?!

Instinctivement, il recula, s'exposant ainsi encore davantage au redoutable zanpakuto. Enfin, il vomit un hurlement de douleur. Sa tranquille désespérance vola en éclats. La rage obscurcit son esprit. Au même instant, il sentit, comme en écho, Grimmjow reprendre de l'énergie. Les yeux bleu glacés du hollow se plantèrent dans les siens.

Et soudain, Nnoitra comprit qu'il allait mourir. Ce constat éteignit sa rage aussi brusquement qu'elle avait flambé.

 _Peut-être que cette fois, ce sera pour de bon..._

À nouveau, il éprouva ce chatouillement désagréable qu'il appelait espoir. Cette vague excitation qui palpitait dans son ventre. Cette faible lueur qui dérangeait sa nuit. Il l'accueillit, car oui ! Oui ! Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrête. Il ferma à demi les paupières, entre-aperçut Grimmjow qui se précipitait sur lui. Il vit ses ongles affûtés et longs comme des griffes luire à la faveur d'une lune vagabonde. Il ferma les yeux. Les griffes labourèrent sa chair. La chaleur du sang le revêtit comme une couverture par une nuit froide. Il soupira de contentement. La vie le quittait. Chaque seconde le débarrassait du poids de l'existence, et c'était toujours plus léger qu'il se sentait attiré vers les étoiles...

Renji l'approcha. Il eut tout juste le temps de sentir le fil froid et affilé de son zanpakuto courir sur sa trachée déchirée, mise à nu par les griffes de Grimmjow. Il eut un ultime instant de perplexité : pourquoi le shinigami voulait-il l'absoudre ? Sa lame en avait le pouvoir, contrairement à Grimmjow... Et puis... Était-il seulement possible de purifier un être tel que lui ?

Il ne le sut jamais, car sa conscience s'effilocha et disparut dans la nuit avec son dernier souffle, dispersant les restes de sa colère et les ombres de sa frustration. Puis, plus rien ne fut.

III

« Ce salaud... Ce PUTAIN de salopard ! Ce fils de PUTE ! Cet enfoiré de mes COUILLES !

— Il est mort, Grimmjow. Il t'entend plus.

— Pourquoi tu crois que je suis aussi énervé ?!

— Mais... C'est toi qui l'as tué, tenta Ichigo.

— Et c'est censé me calmer ?! Et toi, là, tu pouvais pas l'envoyer directement en enfer au lieu d'essayer de l'envoyer à la Soul Society comme n'importe quel clampin ?!

— Il fallait au moins que j'essaie ! C'est ce que font les shinigamis, répliqua Renji.

— Oh, les mioches, vous allez la fermer, ouais ?! grogna Kenpachi.

— C'est MOI que tu traites de mioche ?!

— Grimmjow, calme-toi.

— J'peux pas ! J'veux le tuer encore une fois ! »

Renji laissa ses camarades gérer la situation et traversa le square. Il y avait ici un sacré paquet d'âmes qui allaient avoir besoin de leurs services... Mais pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire. Il s'approcha de Byakuya et s'agenouilla près de lui, puis posa une main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage dans sa direction. Byakuya ne lui tint même pas rigueur de ce geste d'intimité non autorisé hors de la sphère privée.

« C'est fini, murmura Renji. Je vais te ramener à la Soul Society.

— Renji... Ton reiatsu a changé...

— T'occupes pas de ça. Tu peux marcher ?

— Je ne veux pas rentrer, Renji. J'ai vécu ma vie en vain, je le sais, maintenant.

— C'est quoi, ces conneries ?! C'est juste Nnoitra et son pouvoir bizarre qui te fait parler. Et tu n'as plus aucune énergie.

— Non... J'ai réalisé certaines choses. Son pouvoir n'est plus, et pourtant... Le désespoir demeure dans mon cœur.

— Ouais, bah crois-moi ça va pas durer.

— Tu crois pouvoir m'énerver, c'est ça ?

— Si je le _crois_ ?! Attends d'avoir retrouvé ton énergie et tu verras...

— Renji... Tu as les épaules pour devenir capitaine. Je ne le voyais pas jusqu'à maintenant... Mais... ton shikai... Je ne l'avais jamais connu si puissant. Tu as désormais... toutes les qualités requises.

— Et tu dis ça alors que je viens de désobéir à un ordre direct ?! Tu vois bien que tu délires ! »

Le visage de Byakuya s'illumina. Il s'illumina ! Renji ne résista pas. Il l'embrassa. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, pour ne pas l'empêcher de respirer. Juste pour effleurer ses lèvres et sentir la vie qui frémissait encore en lui. Son reiatsu avait été drainé par Nnoitra avec une telle intensité que Byakuya se trouvait à un rien du point de non-retour. Ils devaient rentrer à la Soul Society, et tout de suite. Renji s'apprêtait à le dire à son capitaine quand il sentit la main de Byakuya serrer la sienne. Il se figea, bêtement boulerversé par ce geste anodin mais ô combien significatif pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en aurait presque pleuré, si seulement...

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a sauvé sa demoiselle en détresse, on peut s'occuper du reste des hollows et des âmes errantes, ou bien ?!

— Bien dit, Kenchan !

— C'est MOI que tu traites de demoiselle en détresse ?!

— Grimmjow, cal-...

— Ichi ferme-la ou j'te jure que tu vas avoir un problème pour marcher pendant les prochains jours !

— Oh, sexy...

— C'est PAS ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis d'abord, retourne à l'école, tire-au-flanc !

— 'Tire-au-flanc' ? Me dis pas que t'as encore ouvert un bouquin... Tu sais bien que ça te donne mal à la tête...

— ICHI ! »

Byakuya émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à une tentative de soupir d'exaspération.

« J'ai changé d'avis, Renji. Ramène-moi à la Soul Society.

— À vos ordres, capitaine ! »

Ça l'embêtait, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix : il souleva Byakuya dans ses bras et s'éloigna sans attendre de recevoir d'autres charmants commentaires de la part de Zaraki. Ensuite, il ouvrit un passage qui les emmènerait directement dans les quartiers de la quatrième division. Il envoya un papillon de l'enfer à Unohana. Il allait avoir besoin de son aide, et vite.

IV

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il éprouva fut de la perplexité : l'hôpital, encore ?... Il y avait déjà séjourné peu de temps auparavant... Alors qu'en plusieurs décennies avant cela, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet effroyable établissement régi d'une main de fer par le capitaine Unohana.

Puis, ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Les images de sa mission sur Terre commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Il se retrouva submergé par les émotions épouvantables qui l'avaient directement mené au bord de l'anéantissement. Il songea vaguement que cet épisode montrait bien, une fois encore, qu'il avait raison depuis le début en exerçant un contrôle strict sur la part passionnée de sa personnalité.

Mais dès que cette pensée émergea, son intellect se mit à lui fournir un terrifiant contre-argumentaire : Nnoitra n'avait pas eu le dessus sur lui en s'adressant à ses instincts, mais à son intelligence. Au contact du Hollow, Byakuya avait simplement compris la vacuité de son existence. Le pouvoir de l'ex-espada n'y était pour rien. La _raison_ avait contraint le capitaine de la sixième au désespoir. Et c'était pourquoi en s'éveillant, en se rappelant, il sut que si son corps pouvait se remettre de la façon dont il avait été brutalement syphonné de son énergie spirituelle, son mental ne guérirait pas aussi aisément.

Il avait regardé l'abîme en face, et l'abîme l'avait regardé en retour. Toute sa vie, Byakuya s'était accroché à une notion d'honneur qu'il voyait aujourd'hui souillée et travestie. Toute sa vie, il avait tenu à respecter des concepts de hiérarchie et des protocoles qui lui paraissaient aujourd'hui parfaitement vides de sens.

La terrible vérité gisait là, juste à la lisière de sa conscience : il ne voulait plus incarner le guide d'une famille dont les privilèges étaient injustifiés. Il ne voulait plus être un shinigami. Du moins, pas un shinigami qui se préoccupe de respecter la procédure avant de faire son premier devoir : sauver des âmes.

 _« Si j'étais à ta place... Je combattrais la loi. »_

Ichigo lui avait dit ça. Et maintenant, Byakuya se demandait pourquoi il avait renoncé à le faire. Même après avoir condamné sa propre petite sœur à mort. Sans Ichigo, elle ne serait plus là. Une fois vaincu par le shinigami remplaçant, il s'était dédouané du problème. Et même avant cela... Quand Renji s'était opposé à lui, il l'avait combattu sans pitié et laissé pour mort. Quelle sorte d'homme cela faisait-il de lui ? Hisana n'aurait pas approuvé, et c'était un euphémisme. Elle aurait _détesté_ l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Et puis... quand il y réfléchissait bien... Nnoitra lui avait rendu service. Car tout ça avait commencé avec Ichigo. Puis, Renji avait soigneusement bouleversé ses repères et sapé la stabilité de son existence, ce dont il lui était en fait reconnaissant. Nnoitra avait posé la dernière pierre à son tombeau. Son existence de shinigami était terminée.

Ce qu'il avait vu sur Terre, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Toutes ces âmes incapables de partir, liées par leur propre chagrin... Que valaient les règles du Seireitei face au désespoir ? Que valaient-ils, eux, qui avaient été trop occupés à livrer des batailles personnelles pour sauver ces âmes qui étaient devenues des Hollows ? Nnoitra n'était qu'un symptôme de la maladie profonde qui rongeait la Soul Society. Byakuya ignorait comment l'ex-espada était revenu à la vie. Mais après tout... C'était Kenpachi qui l'avait tué. Et Byakuya avait toujours soupçonné que le zanpakuto du capitaine de la onzième ne répondait à aucune règle, pas même celles qui régissaient la transition des âmes. En tuant Nnoitra, Zaraki ne l'avait pas absout de ses péchés. Il avait juste envoyé son âme errer entre les mondes en attendant de trouver un point d'attache. Et la Terre, avaient découvert Nnoitra et Byakuya, était un endroit bien plus désespérant que le Hueco Mundo.

Alors, même avant qu'on ne l'en informe un peu plus tard ce jour-là, Byakuya se doutait que Nnoitra avait été une exception. Parmi les autres âmes occises par Zaraki. Les espadas ne revenaient pas à la vie. Nnoitra était passé, pour ainsi dire, entre les mailles du filet.

Et maintenant, Byakuya songeait à ce que sa vie allait devenir. Il avait prié la capitaine Unohana de ne laisser entrer _personne_ dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de temps. De silence. Lui qui avait vécu des décennies de chagrin presque paisible devait désormais, plus que jamais au cours de ces dernières semaines, se résoudre à accepter le changement. Il ignorait juste encore quelle forme ce changement allait prendre, et il avait besoin de se préparer.

Alors, protégé par la complicité inflexible de la capitaine de la quatrième division, il bénéficiait d'un sursis inespéré. Il priait juste pour que cela lui suffise pour déterminer à quoi allait ressembler la suite de son existence, si toutefois il jugeait opportun l'idée même d'une suite...


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je m'aperçois que finir une histoire, a fortiori une histoire qui est écrite sur une longue durée de temps, c'est particulièrement difficile. Cette fic n'est pas très longue comparée à d'autres que j'ai pu écrire, mais elle est pas mal chargée. Je voulais trouver les bons mots, le bon ton, pour boucler la boucle, car c'est ça, terminer une histoire. Clore l'intrigue, mais aussi apporter une résolution psychologique pour les personnages.**

 **Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais... Mais sans doute la première fois pour une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a autant de temps. Il y a un peu de regret, la peur de vous décevoir, la peur de _me_ décevoir, de passer à côté de quelque chose... La peur de ne pas avoir _vraiment_ fini. Bref, c'est intimidant, ça me rend mélancolique, mais... Les points finaux ne sont jamais que le début d'autres histoires.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu celle-ci, de l'avoir suivie, de l'avoir aimée, merci pour vos reviews, votre gentillesse, merci pour tout. J'espère vous croiser bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **Une dernière fois pour cette histoire... Enjoy !**

 **PS : Je dois la fin de ce chapitre, et donc quelque part la fin de cette histoire, à Makoto Shinkai, ses images sublimes, et la musique de son film _La Tour au-delà des nuages_ (le titre _Kodoku_ , 'solitude', en l'occurrence), qui m'ont donné l'inspiration :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE : Une décision irrévocable – Et un crépuscule sur le Seireitei**

I

« Ma décision est irrévocable. »

Yamamoto regarda la lettre de démission sur son bureau d'un air très las. Après les troubles qu'ils avaient connus avec Aizen, dont le contre-coup se faisait toujours sentir via la multiplication des hollows sur Terre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire du renouvellement dans le personnel. De plus, il y avait bien peu de shinigamis assez puissants pour prétendre au grade de capitaine. Kuchiki avait recommandé Abarai pour lui succéder, mais l'idée ne plaisait pas au commandant du Gotei 13. D'après lui, le lieutenant de la sixième était aussi talentueux que prometteur, mais il manquait d'expérience.

« Capitaine Kuchiki... commença-t-il.

— Yamamoto-sama, l'interrompit aussitôt Kuchiki, commettant une impolitesse dont il n'était guère coutumier. Vous ne pouvez exiger de moi que j'accomplisse mon devoir si j'ai totalement cessé de croire à notre mission en tant que shinigamis. Ou plutôt... vous le pourriez, mais chaque jour que je passerais à mon poste, je me postionnerais en traître, et je refuse de devenir un capitaine sans loyauté. Vous ne pouvez confier tant de responsabilités à un homme qui n'est pas prêt à donner sa vie pour les assumer. »

Yamamoto soupira lourdement. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne (et cela faisait tout de même plusieurs millénaires), il n'avait jamais connu pire tête de mule dans tout le Seireitei que Kuchiki Byakuya, et pourtant, la concurrence était rude. Et il en allait ainsi depuis la prime jeunesse de l'héritier du clan. Il se demanda pendant combien d'années encore il allait devoir composer avec la redoutable opiniâtreté de Kuchiki, qui demeurait aujourd'hui l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, et qu'il voyait même, un jour, prendre la tête du Gotei 13. Personne n'exerçait aucun véritable contrôle sur lui : si Kuchiki vouait un profond respect envers la hiérarchie, au fond, il ne suivait jamais que ses propres principes et son propre code d'honneur. L'en faire dévier ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu relevait du miracle. Et les miracles, ce n'était pas vraiment la spécialité du commandant. Il chercha les mots justes pour convaincre son interlocuteur, et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand une diversion bienvenue détourna leur attention.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et le lieutenant Abarai débarqua essoufflé, le visage rouge d'avoir couru. Il s'inclina précipitamment en déblatérant des excuses confuses auxquelles Yamato ne comprit rien. Quand Abarai reprit son souffle, il conclut :

« Je vous en prie, Yamamoto-sama, n'écoutez pas un mot du capitaine Kuchiki, et veuillez l'excuser, s'il vous plaît. »

Yamamoto sourit. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à une réaction de ce genre, mais l'impulsivité et l'authenticité du lieutenant avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant. En revanche, le capitaine Kuchiki apprécia nettement moins. Il pâlit de colère tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte d'un violet sombre de mauvais augure. Et pourtant, il avait à peine modifié l'expression de son visage. Ce talent avait quelque chose de fascinant, Yamamoto devait en convenir.

Ignorant avec aplomb la furie silencieuse de son capitaine, Abarai poursuivit :

« Vous avez lu nos rapports de la mission sur Terre, j'imagine ?

— En effet.

— Alors vous voyez que... eh bien, nous devons faire mieux, nous les shinigamis.

— Pas seulement sur Terre, siffla Byakuya entre ses dents, tendu à l'extrême.

— Oui, eh bien... » Abarai se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé. « Oui, il y a ça aussi. »

Yamamoto se renfonça sur sa chaise, maintenant franchement diverti.

« Tiens donc ? Et que devons-nous mieux faire ?

— Vous en conviendrez, la Soul Society n'est pas le... milieu le plus égalitaire du monde, murmura Abarai précipitamment. En fait, elle est un reflet presque parfait de la Terre. Et je doute que l'iniquité soit une garante d'équilibre, sauf votre respect, Yamamoto-sama. »

Le commandant reporta son attention sur Kuchiki, étonné par son silence. Sa fureur semblait avoir fondu d'un seul coup, et il regardait son lieutenant d'un air complètement stupéfié qui augmenta encore son amusement.

« Et vous vous souciez de cette iniquité, capitaine Kuchiki ? interrogea-t-il en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

— Eh bien.. oui, Yamamoto-sama. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire des réclamations ou fomenter une rébellion. Je souhaite simplement renoncer à mes fonctions.

— Et moi, je vous l'interdis », répliqua Yamamoto.

Kuchiki cligna des yeux, tentant de dissimuler sa confusion.

« J'entends bien vos récriminations, dit Yamamoto.

— Mais, je n'ai...

— Ces questions ne sont pas nouvelles et je vous l'accorde, le temps est probablement venu d'apporter quelques changements à la Soul Society. Nous nous sommes contentés de rôle de passeurs d'âmes sans jamais chercher à utiliser nos pouvoirs et notre influence pour améliorer le monde. Notre indifférence nous a aliénés, de telle sorte à ce que certains de nos meilleurs éléments se mettent à douter. Je vous comprends, capitaine Kuchiki : qui voudrait d'une mission sacrée mais dépourvue de sens ?

— Yamamoto-sama, vous...

— Je dois dire que l'arrivée en force du shinigami remplaçant a bouleversé pas mal de choses ici, à commencer par vous, capitaine Kuchiki. Et moi aussi aussi, il m'a donné matière à réfléchir. Je convoquerai bientôt une réunion pour discuter de ces questions. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Comme Kuchiki restait planté là à le regarder en clignant des yeux, son lieutenant l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite hors de son bureau. Yamamoto rit un peu, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son travail.

II

Renji ne lâcha Byakuya qu'une fois à l'extérieur.

« Désolé, capitaine, mais... vous admettrez... Enfin, même le commandant était d'accord avec moi. »

Byakuya continua de le dévisager avec une infinie perplexité.

« Je vous connais mieux que ce que vous semblez penser, c'est tout. Rentrons, voulez-vous ? »

 _Rentrer_?

Oui, la sixième division était un peu comme leur foyer, après tout. Avec tout le temps qu'ils y passaient... Un foyer qu'il avait pensé abandonner, mais on l'y retenait. Pourquoi ?...

Il resta silencieux pendant le trajet, Renji aussi. Absorbé par ses réflexions, il se laissa surprendre par la petite foule qui les attendait.

« Capitaine, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. »

Byakuya observa ses soldats, et constata que cette affirmation n'était probablement pas qu'une formule de politesse. Il y avait de la joie, de l'espoir, du soulagement dans les yeux des shinigamis. Ils comptaient sur lui, réalisa-t-il. Pour les protéger, les entraîner, les guider, les aider à devenir de meilleurs shinigamis et accomplir au mieux leur mission. Et aussi indigne qu'il se sente présentement de cette tâche, il ne pouvait pas se dérober aussi facilement.

« Je vous remercie, dit-il avec sa sobriété et son calme habituels. Retournez à vos postes. »

Tout le monde s'empressa de s'exécuter, et lui se dirigea vers son bureau, Renji sur les talons. Avec la une sérénité de façade travaillée depuis des éons, il prit place à son bureau, puis regarda ses papiers soigneusement triés. Il était shinigami... et il passait le plus clair de son existence à effectuer des tâches administratives. Cet état de fait avait un aspect comique qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vraiment saisi. Il fallait dire que l'humour n'était pas son fort... Et trop de choses, réalisa-t-il, n'étaient pas son fort.

Il leva les yeux et regarda Renji qui contemplait ses propres dossiers avec une moue dégoûtée qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il posa la plume qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'encrier et repoussa ses tâches administratives d'une main presque négligente.

« Le commandant Yamamoto a promis de convoquer une réunion, déclara-t-il. Il y a un sujet que je juge prioritaire : la lourdeur de notre système administratif. Son absurdité m'apparaît de plus en plus prégnante. »

Renji le fixa comme s'il venait de confesser une admiration secrète pour les Hollows.

« P-Pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

— Je pense que nous emploierions mieux notre temps aujourd'hui à entraîner les recrues et à aider à progresser les autres. »

Renji en était pratiquement livide. Byakuya sut la prochaine chose qu'il allait demander avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il l'interrompit donc avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Je vais très bien, l'assura-t-il. J'ai simplement pris conscience d'un certain nombre de choses. Et si Yamamoto s'entête à refuser ma démission, alors il devra accepter que je fasse désormais les choses à ma façon. Après tout, cette division est sous mon commandement jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Le lieutenant cligna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve particulièrement étrange. En même temps... C'était bien toujours le même capitaine Kuchiki qu'il avait sous les yeux ?! Son sourire, doux et calme, n'avait rien de factice. Et il semblait très sérieux à propos de l'administration.

« Ne sois pas si étonné, Renji », dit Byakuya en prononçant son prénom avec une douceur qui lui donna des frissons. « Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as amené à changer. Comme le dit si bien l'adage, tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes. »

À ces mots, le lieutenant esquissa un sourire. Lorsque Byakuya avait refusé de voir qui que ce soit à leur retour à la Soul Society suite à leur affrontement avec Nnoitra, il avait eu peur, très peur. Puis, à peine sorti de l'hôpital, l'aristocrate avait foncé chez Yamamoto pour donner sa démission et il n'était parvenu à l'arrêter que de justesse. À ce moment-là encore, il ignorait comment interpréter les décisions et l'attitude étrange de son capitaine. Maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'un changement profond s'était opéré en lui. Et Byakuya avait raison, il l'avait probablement amorcé, mais il n'en revenait pas en constatant à quel point ses tentatives pour ramener un peu de lumière dans les yeux mélancoliques de son capitaine avaient porté leurs fruits.

« Entraîner les recrues, ça me paraît une bonne idée », approuva-t-il.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà debout avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Byakuya suivit le mouvement et Renji se mit à lui parler en détail du programme qu'il prévoyait pour chacune des nouvelles recrues, et des idées qu'il avait pour certains shinigamis plus endurcis mais dont certaines compétences méritaient d'être affinées ou stimulées.

Ils sortirent du bureau et longèrent le couloir en direction des terrains d'entraînement, Byakuya écoutant attentivement les analyses de son lieutenant, sans l'interrompre. Et à mesure qu'il parlait, Renji était de plus en plus loquace, et donc de plus en plus heureux.

Byakuya ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au contraire, ce matin-là, il prenait un plaisir tout particulier à l'écouter. Il n'avait jamais douté des compétences de Renji, sans quoi il ne l'aurait jamais pris comme lieutenant. Cependant, il découvrait qu'il avait sous-estimé ses capacités, et sous-employé ses talents. Renji était un pédagogue hors pair, avec un esprit d'observation bien développé, et une empathie et un charme qui rendaient les interactions avec ses subordonnés à la fois naturelles et productives.

Ils passèrent donc le restant de la journée à parfaire les talents de leurs subordonnés, se prenant tous les deux à espérer que leur division devienne la meilleure de tout le Gotei 13. D'après Renji, c'était tout à fait envisageable.

Le soir venu, ils reçurent la visite d'Ichigo, qui crut que Byakuya le menaçait encore de mort quand celui-ci l'invita à dîner. Renji lui fit signe que tout allait bien, mais Ichigo ne le crut que lorsque Rukia débarqua à son tour et le pressa d'accepter.

« Bon bah... Ok, alors... » acquiesça-t-il en se frottant le crâne et en riant bêtement.

Rukia aussi remarqua le changement qui se produisait chez son frère et demanda subrepticement à Renji ce qu'il avait 'encore fait', comme si ce changement n'était pas positif... Et ils passèrent une soirée agréable et paisible, du moins, aussi paisible qu'elle pouvait l'être avec Renji et Ichigo se tenant dans la même pièce.

III

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo prit congé, Rukia regagna sa chambre, et Byakuya et Renji demeurèrent seuls dans le silence paisible de la demeure. Il était encore tôt, et le crépuscule commençait à envahir le ciel indigo où dérivaient quelques nuages.

« Tu crois que les choses vont réellement changer ? » demanda Byakuya d'une voix presque inaudible en dépit du calme ambiant.

La question étonna Renji, ou plutôt... Ce n'était pas la question en elle-même, mais le fait que son capitaine la pose. Jamais il ne demandait à ce qu'on lui donne des certitudes là où il n'y en avait pas, et on aurait pu croire que c'était parce que Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas besoin d'une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une certitude, mais Renji savait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien. Byakuya avait fondé sa vie entière sur des certitudes. Alors, plus que quiconque, il les recherchait quand elles venaient à faire défaut. Mais aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, il marchait en territoire inconnu, et il avait choisi de ne pas le cacher à Renji. Ce simple fait, pour le lieutenant, constituait une déclaration bien plus signifiante que n'importe quel mot d'amour.

Renji ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard attiré par le jardin où les ombres s'allongeaient à mesure que montait la nuit.

« Je ne crois pas que Yamamoto-sama aurait cherché à vous tromper, capitaine. S'il vous a dit que vos récriminations étaient légitimes, alors il y donnera suite. »

Byakuya posa ses yeux clairs sur son lieutenant.

« Renji, nous sommes seuls... »

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Tu peux me tutoyer... précisa Byakuya. Et m'appeler par mon prénom. Je... préférerais que tu le fasses. »

Renji sentit un doux frisson le parcourir. Il n'espérait pas rendre leur relation officielle au Seireitei, parce qu'ils étaient d'abord liés par la hiérarchie. Mais au fond... ça lui importait peu. Tant que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ces liens disparaissent. Il sourit légèrement.

« D'accord... Et moi, ce que j'aimerais, c'est qu'on sorte regarder ce crépuscule. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'un de ces couchers de soleil qu'il faut pas rater. »

Byakuya le regarda un peu surpris, mais le suivit à l'extérieur, où ils s'assirent sur la galerie en bois, depuis laquelle ils pouvaient observer à loisir le ciel bleu foncé qui rougissait là où le soleil s'effondrait, peu à peu happé par l'horizon invisible derrière les arbres et les bâtiments massifs et dénués d'imagination du Seireitei. Ils ne disposaient que d'un coin de ciel emprisonné par la ville, mais assez vaste pour qu'ils puissent s'y perdre le temps d'un crépuscule.

Les rayons dorés tranchaient le ciel contrasté, illuminant le flanc des nuages épars mais gonflés d'une pluie qui refusait de tomber. Les averses printanières leur seraient-elles épargnées ce soir ? Renji aurait voulu qu'il pleuve, et voir l'obscurité se mêler aux dorures du soleil, et souligner les ombres profondes du jardin étendu devant eux, dans ce petit espace reclus où la froideur et l'impersonnalité du Seireitei n'avaient pas droit de cité, mais où tout était délicatesse et intimité.

« C'est donc la fin d'une ère... murmura Byakuya, le tirant tout à coup de ses rêveries.

— La fin d'une ère ? répéta-t-il doucement.

— Pour le Seireitei... Ou peut-être... pour moi. Plus jamais je ne pourrai poser le même regard sur les choses. Nnoitra a achevé de me faire apprendre la leçon que Rukia a commencé de me donner, et que Ichigo et toi avez reprise ensuite.

— Quelle leçon, exactement ?

— Le monde n'est pas ce qu'on veut ou ce que l'on croit qu'il est. Il se fiche de nos aspirations, de nos règles, de notre sens du devoir où de l'honneur. Il _est_. Et ceux qui échouent à le voir deviennent des victimes de leurs propres illusions, jusqu'à se transformer en monstres.

— Tu n'es pas un monstre.

— Pour toi, non. Pour les humains, pour les âmes esseulées jetées dans la misère du Rukongai, pour certains de mes collègues, oui. Et je ne peux leur donner entièrement tort. Ma conception égoïste du monde a fait de moi un être méprisable.

— Un être méprisable ne dirait jamais une telle chose de lui-même. »

Byakuya eut un sourire triste en entendant cette réponse, et garda le silence, ses yeux translucides presque noirs dans le clair obscur du crépuscule.

Renji réfléchit à ses paroles et poursuivit après une minute :

« C'est la fin d'une ère, oui... Ou le début d'une autre. C'est la même chose que de voir le verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein. Tout est question de point de vue.

— Quand je regarde ce ciel plein d'ombre et de lumière, je me sens... Parfaitement insignifiant. Ce sentiment ne m'a jamais posé de problème, du moins pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être avais-je seulement oublié ce que c'était vraiment, de contempler le ciel et d'y voir défiler sa vie et ses souvenirs, de savoir que même en étant immortel, nos vies se dérobent et nous fuient, emportant tout avec elles... Comme les nuages qui se forment puis s'effacent après la pluie. »

Sa voix mourut dans l'obscurité naissante. Il garda le silence un moment, et Renji ne chercha pas à le relancer, se contentant d'observer son profil magnifique se découper dans la lumière ambivalente du couchant.

« Quand le monde est sur le point de sombrer dans la nuit, reprit doucement Byakuya, quand il ne reste que ces quelques pâleurs pour éclairer le ciel... Je me souviens. Je me souviens que tout aussi immortels que nous soyons, nous ne sommes rien. »

Renji avait retenu son souffle en l'écoutant. Il n'avait probablement jamais entendu Byakuya parler si longtemps. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas encore terminé. Le soleil et les ombres jouaient sur ses traits nobles, et d'abord Renji crut qu'il pleurait, mais non, c'était juste la pluie que les cieux avaient finalement libérée à travers le soleil qui disparaissait.

« Je me rappelle que j'ai aimé, et que j'aime encore, reprit Byakuya d'une voix sourde. Je me rappelle que si ce sentiment disparaîtra sans doute avec moi... Rien ne peut l'arracher à mon cœur. Rien ne peut me faire oublier. Tu avais raison... C'était l'un de ces crépuscules qu'il fallait voir. Je n'en ai jamais contemplé aucun avec toi, et celui-là... me semble approprié.

— La pluie et le soleil... Il ne manque plus qu'un arc-en-ciel, hein ? »

Byuakuya hocha la tête en souriant.

Mais Renji ne rit pas quand l'arc-en-ciel s'étira dans un tremblement à travers le ciel qui virait au noir. Alors, un rayon de soleil tomba en travers de l'étang où s'échouaient des fleurs de cerisier dans un silence presque parfait.

Il eut cette impression étrange que ce moment demeurerait à jamais suspendu. Dans leur propre éternité.

Et de ce sentiment découla celui de l'acceptation. S'il devait mourir maintenant, il mourrait heureux.

Mais maintenant n'était pas encore l'heure de rendre l'âme. C'était plutôt le moment d'apprécier cet éphémère – toujours éphémère même pour un shinigami – moment d'existence. C'était un instant qu'il devait graver, sculpter dans ce ciel, même si sa sculpture se diluait en volutes de vapeurs à mesure qu'il y touchait. L'émotion intense et pure qu'il éprouvait à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait et dont le visage s'assombrissait tandis que le crépuscule affamé avalait les couleurs de plus en plus pâles de l'arc-en-ciel, cette émotion... leur appartenait à eux deux. Elle les symbolisait, et peut-être qu'elle ne leur survivrait pas, mais à cet instant, est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ?...

Et à travers la lumière de plus en plus pourpre du soleil couchant, les pétales de cerisier rose pâle qui pleuvaient en silence prirent une teinte rouge sang alors qu'ils épousaient les eaux noires.

La main de Byakuya se serra sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers les cieux. L'arc-en-ciel avait disparu.

Renji porta cette main pâle à sa bouche et y posa un long baiser, ses lèvres pressant la peau fine et blanche. Non, il n'échangerait ce crépuscule pour rien au monde, pas même contre des milliers d'autres. S'il ne devait en garder qu'un, ce serait celui-là.

Byakuya observa son lieutenant qui avait dénoué ses cheveux et qu'un rayon de soleil faisait flamboyer. La lumière ne s'attarda qu'un instant.

« Je suis heureux... de ne plus être contraint à passer l'éternité seul. »

Renji lui sourit, et il s'aperçut de la futilité de ses mots alors même qu'il les prononçait. L'éternité ? Peut-être ce crépuscule la résumait-il ? Et après tout... Il aimait cette idée.

Renji se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres se scellèrent alors que le dernier rayon s'abîmait dans la noirceur. La pluie se referma en un rideau crépitant sur le jardin, les isolant du reste du monde. On n'y voyait plus à un pas. Mais ce qu'ils avaient besoin de voir se trouvait juste à portée de leurs lèvres.


End file.
